Vou te dar Amor
by Kris Stew-Patzz
Summary: Bella e Edward são forçados a casar-se para ter acesso a uma herança, mas tem que viver um ano inteiro juntos. O que vai acontecer a eles, pois ambos são muito teimosos e parecem estar a odiar-se mutuamente. Será que o amor vai vencer campo de batalha?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ajuda!! quere-me vender_**

Eu estava jogando o jogo foi mais divertido. Foi a minha vez, de provar ao meu irmão quão boa eu sou ...

- Bella!, Venha aqui --

Inferno, quando estou numa fase crucial, algo acontece.

- Dá-me um minuto, mãe- disse.

- É importante ", disse minha mãe- Eu preciso de você aqui.

AHHH, com tantos problemas, não posso concentrar-me, é melhor eu sair e voltar em breve.

- Emmet, um momento, por favor, só um momento

- Ok, vou contar até 100 se você ainda não tiver voltado vou começar tudo de novo --

- Vou voltar em antes de dizer abracadabra.

Corri para o salão e então uma porta abriu de repente, quase bati num homem. Ele parece muito pensativo, peço desculpas, mas ele parecia não ouvir. Senti que o conhecia, mas não o tinha visto antes.  
Logo depois aparece minha mãe…opa EU QUERO IR JOGAR, dá para ser rápido?

- Filha, seu pai quer falar sobre seu estudo com estes homens, quando eles terminarem no meu quarto eu quero falar com você.

Ok, eu porto-me bem - eu fiz algo errado???

Não foi possível obter qualquer uma das duas coisas, sempre quis ser boa mas, por vezes, algo que vem de todas as maneiras e não se pôde evitar a tentação. Mas por último eu quebrei o vidro com bola de Emmet foi o da Sra. Stuart e eu não acho que souberam que era eu.

- Linda, senta aqui- papai me disse quando eu entrei no quarto. Ao lado dele estava o homem que quase tropeçou a instantes atrás.

- Diga-me pai, eu tenho feito é algo que não está certo?

- Não pequena, pelo contrário, vou falar sobre algo que ele disse.

- Pequena, eu quero ser honesto com você, porque você não é uma menina, com um crescimento rápido, você é uma linda mulher e é natural a partir de agora, você ter outros amigos e conversar com pessoas que podem ensinar-lhe mais- disse ele,  
- ... Mas eu não me envie para a avó ...

-Não é isso…é que ... eu serei honesto. Eu recebi uma proposta de casamento para voce. Não quero forçar nada, mas gostaria que fosse falar com Carlisle.

- Pai, eu não quero me casar, eu sou muito jovem.

-Desculpe a interrupção, Charlie se me permite, gostaria de dizer algumas palavras a Bella -disse com uma voz tão agradável.

Rapidamente percebi, o mesmo homem que foi quase atropelado por mim a correr, é bonito, mas não tão jovem, foi muito educado e suas roupas estavam bem. Mas na verdade ele, não era só bonito, ele era lindo.

- Ah claro,queira tomar o meu lugar -, disse o meu pai que o convidou-o a sentar-se e saiu do quarto.

Eu olhei para ele muito intrigado porque eu não sabia o que dizer. Não poderia ter se apaixonado por mim, porque nunca havia-mos falado, e seus olhos mostraram afeto.

- Não me lembro - foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.

- Eu não te quero assustar pequena. Só queria te ver e falar algumas palavras com você.

Senti a morte, o que terá acontecido para casar me casar? será que nós não temos dinheiro suficiente. Ou talvez ele queria dinheiro para aumentar a sua fortuna casando-me com um homem rico. Mas eu não sou um cavalo que é vendido à melhor oferta.  
- Bem, você não iria falar comigo eu disse friamente

- Eu vim para pedir sua mão Bella- disse sorrindo

- Desculpe senhor, mas eu não estou à venda -"eu disse olhando o outro lado - Não estou disponível, eu corrigido.

- Você tem um namorado? - perguntou interessado. Essa foi a última gota vim, queria comprar-me como se fosse uma coisa e agora queria saber sobre minha vida amorosa.

- Penso que não de seu interesse Sr. - Eu respondi

- Mas é claro que é do meu interesse, eu não quero forçá-la. Se você realmente não me amar eu não vou deixar o assunto ir mais longe,- disse ele.

Isso seria tudo, diria apenas que ele estava a perder no amor com alguém para ser livre?

- Bem. Na verdade eu não tenho namorado,- "eu disse.

- Isso é excelente, eu vou marcar um jantar em minha casa para falar mais amplamente sobre o assunto.

Alto lá. A sua casa? Uy que este homem estava indo rápido.

- Desculpe, acho que não é boa idéia,- eu disse.

- Não se preocupe, o seu pai estará de acordo. Vemos você às 7.

- Vemos?? - Perguntei

- Minha esposa Esme e eu pequena, eu vou explicar tudo ", -disse ele.

Sua esposa??, Como já tem uma mulher, o que queria de mim? É muçulmano? ¿Árabe? Um xeque? Oh, Deus, um mafioso?

Eu estava sentada, quase pregada ao sofá, e eu percebi quando ele saiu.

- Sua filha Bella não estava esperando "-, disse a minha mãe olhando para mim.

- Mãe, você quer casar com um sultão? - Perguntei

- Filha eu deveria explicar. Não faça caretas.

- Como não fazer caretas? Eu sendo vendida a um homem que já tem esposa. O que eles estão pensando? Mãe estamos no século XXI, - E eu comecei a chorar. Eu odeio isso, mas quando eu não sei o que dizer ou vou fico sem argumentos habitualmente choro.

- Querida, gostaria de explicar tudo, mas tenho a certeza de que Esme e Carlisle irám explicar melhor do que nós. Afinal,é um grande favor, você não está sendo vendida, ou forçada a nada.

- Sério? Não tenho que casar com aquele homem?

- Meu Deus Bella, casar-se com alguém Carlisle que esposa já tem? Sério,eles são da família de seu pai, mas não de sangue e sim de política. E eles têm um grande problema no momento. Basta ir ao jantar e depois decidir, Sim?

Quando voltei para o quarto, oo jogo do Emmet já havia sido retirado e os dardos e o jogo já tinha sido guardado.

- O que aconteceu? Mostra… - disse sorrindo.

- Algo muito estranho, mas não vou dizer- disse-lhe

- Ok, eu vou ver televisão - disse enquanto foi para o seu quarto.

Tomei um banho e vesti roupas limpas. Eu estava um pouco tímida, sempre que eu queria ter uma idéia do que se estava a passar eu ficava mais confusa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oi...então como voces estão?**_

_**Aqui está mais um capitulo, mas antes vou responder a uma Review:**_ Sunshine: A Bella tem 17 anos e está quase a fazer 18, mas essa informação só irá aparecer neste capitulo

Quero agradecer a quem deixou Reviews...à Mimy Cullen e à Sunshine....este capitulo é para vocês

JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**O martírio de uma adolescente**_

- Bella que bom ver-te novamente.

-Igualmente - Eu disse

- Entra no carro ",- disse Carlisle, que trouxe uma camisa preta e estava divino.

Eu me despedi da minha mãe e eu fui com ele.  
Chegámos a uma bela casa com um jardim de rosas de várias cores. O gramado estava perfeitamente cuidado e outras flores combinadas com as paredes.

Fomos diretos para a sala e jantamos.

Durante o jantar não falaram muito, só perguntaram pelos meus estudos, os meus hobbies, os meus gostos em música e desportos praticados.

- Carlisle porque você quer casar seu filho?- "eu perguntei

- Nós não queremos forçá-lo, mas é que o meu filho Edward acabou de fazer 18 anos e é capaz de gerir a fortuna deixado por seu avô, o pai de Carlisle, mas para isso tem que se casar.  
Carlisle e Charlie como sabes são primos e têm trabalhado num projecto juntos, mas eles falharam, as empresas não foram o que eles pensavam e asseguraram as nossas casas. Perdemos o que é nosso e, então tivemos de passar aqui e alugar esta casa- explicou Esme com uma voz triste.  
- Esme, minha família está numa situação que também é crítica? - Perguntei

- Eu tenho medo sim. Seus pais tinham esse dinheiro para seus estudos e eu temo que, sem dinheiro você não pode ir para a faculdade no próximo ano. Tínhamos a esperança de poder enviar Edward para Juillliard para estudar piano pois é o que ele gosta muito. Mas estamos atados de pés e mãos-caiu uma lágrima em seu rosto.

- Vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar, mas só vou fazer 18 anos daqui a um mês.

Eu não sabia que a situação era tão ruim, já tinham ouvido os meus pais discutindo nos últimos meses, mas eu pensei que a mãe estava na menopausa e éra por isso que eles estavam brigando. Opa, eu poderia ajudar, mesmo que isso significasse casar.

- Obrigado Bella. Você é uma garota maravilhosa ",- disse ela quando se recuperou- Sinto-me mal por te ter arruinado um sonho para isso.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca pensei num casamento ideal.-Eu odiava o falso romantismo, e casamentos que não duram para sempre. Eu queria me tornar uma escritora, para expressar minhas idéias, ter uma coluna em qualquer jornal ou numa revista.

- Lamento que tenha de passar por isso, Bella -disse Carlisle.

- Bem, é para uma boa causa - eu expliquei.

- Há algo mais, algo talvez muito mais difícil do que lidar com o casamento "-, disse Esme e algo me disse que as surpresas ainda não terminou.

- Não há quase nada pior do que casar aos 18 anos,- disse eu.

- Eu tenho medo haja. Estás a ver o nosso filho?? Ele não é tão compreensivo quanto você ",- disse Carlisle.

- Eu não entendo. Porque ele não concorda? É apenas papel, nada mais, certo? - perguntei.

- Não é só papéis Bella. A fortuna é congelada no momento em que Edward se casar, mas vai ser dado após um ano de feliz casamento.  
- Um ano? –Eu quase gritei, pois já sei porque seu filho não quer isso.- Não sei como vou viver durante um ano ao lado de um desconhecido, eu tinha pensado que seria apenas uma assinatura.  
- Edward se recusa categoricamente a este casamento. Ele é um pouco temperamental e mal-humorado. E o pior de tudo, pensamos que ele é um pouco diferente das tendências ", -disse Esme, e começou a chorar.

A minha cara caiu em dúvida. Tendências?? Passou rapidamente pela minha mente imagens, punk, emo, gótico, neo-rap, hip hop. A imagem de um garoto loiro com calças e um quadril Blin Blin, seguido por outros mais sombrios, um pálido rapaz vestido de preto e trazendo um animal morto em sacrifício.

- Bella??-Ouvi alguém a chamar.

- Estou apenas distraida Esme ,podes me esclarecer o que disse sobre tendências?

- É muito difícil para nós falar sobre isso ",-disse Carlisle. Mas acreditamos que o nosso filho é gay-A cara dele foi muito grave e de vergonha.

¿Gay? Foi só isso?? Ouch. Eu pensei que fosse pior. Morreria se tivesse que morar na mesma casa com satânicos ou alguém coberto de tatuagens. Mas a homossexualidade é viável, pelo menos, fica quieto,e seria como viver com um amigo. Podemos até mesmo ir às compras juntos.

- Excelente,- eu disse- não me interpretem mal, é apenas porque isso que poderia ser pior né?.

- Sim, claro. Embora nós não estamos realmente certo ",- disse Esme.

Para mim foi bom, por isso seria mais suportável. Casar com um gay não soa tão ruim, não seria tanto sacrifício para viver com alguém com os mesmos gostos que eu.

- Não se preocupe,-eu consolei. -Eu ajudarei em tudo. Eu prometo que em breve vamos superar esta situação e continuar com nossas vidas.

- Você é especial ",- disse Esme

- Obrigado por tempo indeterminado- Carlisle

Talvez no final não salve o mundo, mas, pelo menos, salvo a minha família.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então o que voces estão achando?? Sei que tem muitos erros...mas não tendo tempo...me desculpem...

Deixem Reviews a dizerem o que estão achando.......................................

JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi...Então como estão?? **

**Quero agradecer a quem deixou reviews, e dizer que tenho uma supresa...**

**Hoje vou postar não um capitulo, mas dois....pois é que eu faço aninhos e decidi vos dar mais um capitulo...**

** JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**O meu inimigo**_

Eu voltei para casa mais animada. Não era nada do outro mundo, será suportável.

Assim, na semana seguinte, fui fazer compras e fui novamente para a biblioteca. Quando eu voltei para casa com mais livros do que roupas e não tive que gastar muito, pois por vezes é melhor comprar livros usados porque são mais antigos e cheios de história. Eu imagino que pessoas teriam lido, talvez esses livros foram presentes de alguém especial. São mais baratos, e sejamos sinceros, o dinheiro para cada novo livro pode ser usado para comprar dois.

Mas desta vez fui para a biblioteca da cidade, não encontrei o que estava procurando em livros antigos. Procurava literatura gay, Pois ia gastar algum tempo com alguém destas tendências e era lógico que queria estar bem informada.

Achei uma prateleira cheia de livros homossexuais. Eu chequei algumas, para me certificar que não tinham fotos. Eu levei um livro intitulado "Abrindo Portas", tente não imaginar que portas seriam. No verso foi uma breve descrição "Vivemos em tempos de muito sentimentalismo. Negar isso é negar a realidade que nos rodeia " Interessante, é o que eu preciso, saber como se sentem.

- Acho que você gostaria de mais- eu ouvi uma voz tão sensual. Era um rapaz muito bonito, cabelo cor de cobre e belos olhos verdes. Um sonho. Como você pinta os príncipes das histórias que você lê para fazer você dormir. Ele ofereceu-me um livro "Sonata Café" e estava na capa foto de duas mulheres abraçadas no mar. Uy, este belo exemplar acha que eu sou lésbica?  
- Obrigado- eu disse a ele.

- Embora eu acho que você deveria começar com algo básico. É importante primeiro reconhecer.

Eu olhei surpresa e então sorri.  
-É que eu tenho um amigo… - maravilha, enterro-me cada vez mais.

- Estamos no mesmo caso, então- disse- Meu melhor amigo é gay e amanhã é o seu aniversário.

- É difícil amizade com alguém assim? - Perguntei

-Na realidade, é fácil ter amizade, você tem que apenas aceitá-lo como ele é.

- Diga-me, seu amigo tem sido muito mal tratado?  
- Às vezes, na escola. Seus pais dizer que o aceitam, mas às vezes nota-se que eles não esperam nada brilhante dele.

- E me diga, em que idade o seu amigo tinha a certeza de que era diferente- perguntei

- Pois ele sempre soube que era diferente, mas aos 14 começou a sentir-se diferente. Os outros meninos e meninas assistiram ele a analisar-nos. É claro que para mim não, eu sou seu melhor amigo. Mas começou a sentir-se atraído pelos meninos.

- E isso é definitivo, eu digo, não há mais volta? – Perguntei desesperada.  
- Acho que não. Mas com você é mais simples, é mais discreta "- disse

- O que você quer dizer? - Perguntei

- Admita o que é- sorriu  
- Eu não sou lésbica- eu gritei. Eu não gosto de mulheres, romanticamente falando, bem agora eu acho que não gosto de homens, pelo menos, nenhum em particular. Oh Deus é sou uma lésbica e não tinha notado? Nãooo, eu gosto de Zac Efron e Robert Pattinson. Huf…Eu sou normal.

- Não precisa gritar.

- Como eu sei que tu não és gay?? - Perguntei.

- É seu problema não meu, e não fui eu quem andou à procura de livros.

Meu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate. Eu estava realmente ofendida. Decidi trazer apenas o primeiro livro que eu tinha escolhido e saí da livraria. Não vi-o quando passei pela caixa para pagar a minha cópia.

E espero não a vê-lo mais, como ele se atreveu a questionar a minha sexualidade….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aceitar…e pronto.  
**_  
- Ei bruxa, é verdade o que eu ouvi? Algum pobre homem quer casar com você?- perguntou-me o meu querido irmão e carinhoso Emmet.

- Verdade, eu vou-me casar em um mês, mas ainda não sei quem é o pobre homem.  
- Casamento cego?

- Sabes, é mais divertido…-disse ironicamente.

- Sério? Estás a ser forçada? Acho que não. É impossível, és a pessoa mais teimosa que conheço e sei que não irias aceitar isso..

- Você sabe como é um investimento? Se eu não me casar eu não vou para a faculdade. É tão simples quanto isso.

- Mas não é viver só com alguém que não se conhece Bella, é um casamento, é importante ter amor.

- Emmet, é o amor pela minha carreira. Vou casar com o filho de Carlisle e Esme, que herdou uma fortuna, e não vamos ter que vender o seu playstation ou iPod e você pode ter um grande carro no próximo ano- disse a ele.

- Bella é sério, você não deve se casar com 17 anos…é muito nova.

- Emmet não se preocupe, o nosso primo é gay…

- Gay, você vai se casar com um gay?  
- Não faça drama, não estamos vindo para aqui viver contigo.

- E onde você vai morar? Vocês vão morar juntos, certo?  
- Durante um ano, temos de viver como um casal feliz. Depois disso, vamos ver o que acontece, eu quero ir para a faculdade e ele pode fazer o que ele quiser.

- Bella estás a falar verdade? - Seu rosto era de fotografia.

- Claro que sim.

No dia seguinte, o meu tio convidou-me para um almoço. Estava nervosa, disseram-me que eu estava mal-humorada e temperamental, mas isso era esperado. Ia conhecer o meu noivo.

Chegamos na casa dele, Carlisle estava dirigindo o carro, estacionou e olhou para mim.

- Bella, Edward é um garoto maravilhoso e é muito fechado ", disse ele a tentar fazer-me sentir bem.

- Esme me disse.- Eu espero que eu possa falar pelo menos um bom tempo com ele para podemos falar sobre nossa situação.

Desci do carro e entrei na casa. Esme estava na sala de jantar servindo o almoço.

- Bem-vinda- disse depois de me dar um beijo na bochecha.

Senti que a porta estava aberta, e alguém veio com um monte de ruído.

Dirijo-me para vê-lo,este um pequeno arbusto que tapava a sua cara. Pousou-o no chão e olhou para mim.

Era o mesmo cara que eu encontrei na biblioteca.

- Edward- disse Carlisle, ao apresentar-me ao meu primo- Esta é a Bella.

Ele só olhou para mim e sorriu, aparentemente tinha se lembrado.

- Bem, se não é a lésbica em negação- disse ele levantando um pouco a voz.

Esme e Carlisle me olharam surpresos. Comecei a sentir o calor no meu rosto, que tinha aparecido quando gritei com ele na livraria.

- Só comprei livros, a fim de compreender o seu pequeno problema- eu disse em tom provocador.

- Conheciam-se? -Esme perguntou.

-Era suposto eu ter um problema? - ele perguntou ao ignorar os seus pais. Ele deu um passo em minha direcção.

- Os teus pais disseram-me sobre as tuas tendências – disse- Acredite eu não estou te julgando pele sua orientação sexual.

- A minha orientação sexual? - gritou

- Meninos, por favor acalme-se- disse Esme.

- Edward comporte-se- disse Carlisle.

Aparentemente, não foi um bom começo.  
- Sentem-se à mesa e depois fala-mos- disse Esme

Para uma boa continuação do dia, eu sentei-me na frente de Edward. Este seria um almoço para recordar.

Dificilmente eu falava durante a refeição, ou então só dizia monossílabas, mas eu deveria responder quando me faziam perguntas.

- O que você estudou Bella? - perguntou Carlisle

- Eu estudei literatura, mas também algo sobre Ecologia- respondi.

- Você deve amar a ler - disse Esme - Temos uma grande biblioteca, você pode vir pegar alguns livros se você gostar.  
- Obrigado- eu disse, então eu podia ver um gesto de desgosto na cara de Edward. Talvez ele foi para mim. Eu não ia deixar isso estragar o meu almoço, então eu decidi ignorá-lo.

- E o meu primo… -, eu disse enfatizando a última palavra - O que é o estuda?

- Edward - disse Carlisle.

- Sexologia- disse sem hesitação e sorridente, idiota.

Quando terminamos almoço, fomos para a sala onde à dias atrás falei com Esme.

- Edward, Bella, nós já conversamos com cada um separadamente. Agora você gostaria de falar sobre o problema que você tem? Edward tenta ser maduro por favor - Carlisle disse olhando para seu filho.

E ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos, ninguém disse nada, eu tinha certeza que eu poderia ouvir uma mosca, se houvesse uma lá. Decidi parar de ser crianças e iniciar a conversa.

-Eu não estou contente com isto, mas eu realmente quero ir para a faculdade e não quero perder a minha casa ou a minha família.

- Somos obrigados, não deve haver outra opção- ele disse, sem olhar.

- Então, quais são as suas propostas- eu disse futilmente.

- Eu não tenho sugestões para seus problemas- ele disse calmamente- mas eu pensei em meus pais, nós temos algumas coisas de valor e eu podia trabalhar.

- Os meus problemas são seus problemas agora- eu disse- meu pai perdeu quase todo o seu dinheiro para investir em você e é por isso eu não posso estudar. Deixa de ser criança…

- Tão desesperada que não se importa de se casar com um estranho?

- Poderia ser pior, além de que seus pais disseram-me que você era gay, ou pelo menos suspeitavam.  
- Bem eu não sou, e alem do mais o que você pode fazer para ajudar, sem que parta uma unha??  
- Não tenho medo de trabalhar, eu posso o fazer. Mas eu não quero perder a minha casa. Nasci e cresci lá. Meu irmão também vai para a faculdade. Porque você não pode compreender?

- Bem, eu já perdi a minha casa e meu piano por isso…-Ele disse

- Você é tão egoísta. Seus pais queriam que você fosse para Juilliard mas prefere trabalhar em vez da oportunidade de seguir seus sonhos. Claro que você vai ser uma estrela trabalhando como garçom ou no Sorte primo.

Sai da casa sem me ter virando para ver se onde estava Esme ou Carlisle. Eu não tinha carro e se eu caminhar, vai demorar mais de uma hora para chegar em casa.

Quando eu estava a poucos quarteirões, senti alguém correndo atrás de mim.

- Bella- disse e virei-me para vê-lo.

- O que você quer? - perguntei.

- Tem certeza que o dinheiro não é o que você quer? - Perguntou

- Porra, acha que eu sou intersseira?? Ma deixa… - eu disse a Edward e continuei caminhando.

- Certo, o que você quer é só um acordo- disse em uma voz de resignação.

- Certo. Vejo que você já percebeu- eu respondi sem se quer me virar.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de tal situação. Não havia pensado em me casar, mas ocasionalmente havia imaginado que teria uma proposta de casamento, em que o menino se coloca de joelhos para fazer o pedido. Mas neste casamento acho que não seria assim.

**Então o que acharam???**

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias futuras para a fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi...Então como estão?? **

**Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews…Ah… e respondendo à questão se o Edward é Gay…Não, ele não é gay, isso foi simplesmente uma coisa que os pais pensaram…Mas fiquem descansados ela não é…**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo…Espero que gostem…**

** JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Preparação para o pesadelo  
**_

Eu estava em casa preparando-me para ir tratar dos detalhes de casamento com Esme Cullen.

- Bella, optámos por uma pequena capela perto da nossa antiga casa. Vamos ter de convidar a família de Carlisle por isso é preferível ser em Seattle - disse.

- Capela? Igreja? Não poderia ser só uma coisa legal?- pedi eu

- Mãe poderia ser um cyber casamento - Edward disse ao entrar no quarto.

- Edward, não podes apartar a Internet? Além de que seu avô indicou claramente "sagrado matrimónio", que é traduzido num casamento religioso-disse Esme, pois as condições para Edward receber o dinheiro era se casar e mas tinha que ser pela igreja.

- Esme,não posso chamar uma amiga minha para ajudar com os preparativos? E alem do mais ela tem melhor gosto que eu.

- Não é uma má ideia Bella, temos muito trabalho pela frente- disse enquanto Edward saiu do quarto.

- Ela sabe melhor que ninguém, dar a volta ao reduzido orçamento que temos.

- Bella, tenho algumas economias que recebi de umas vendas...- eu ouvi Esme dizer.

- Não Esme, não é necessário, vamos ter que escapar à nossa maneira. E na verdade isto é tudo uma encenação.

-Talvez me dêem um Óscar por isso - disse Edward ao voltar com uma tigela de pipocas.

-Eu sei Bella- disse Esme ignorando seu filho- Mas é o casamento do meu único filho, apesar de tudo, não posso evitar a emoção quando olhar para o altar.

- E eu estou tão animado, que parece que tenho uma montanha russa dentro de mim- disse ele sorrindo

- Isto não é engraçado criança, eu me lembro muito bem que você quando andou pele primeira vez vomitou e teve que ir ao medico.

- Bem, é melhor te acalmares porque isso vai arruinar o disfarce de aluguer que está a custar-nos muito -Eu disse cortando.

-Penso que não nos custa mais do que o vestido branco que você vai usar- ele disse.

- Para mim qualquer coisa serve…

- Mas tem que ter um véu transparente para usar a minha imaginação "-,ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Edward chega! Isso não foi educado, peça desculpas - disse Esme realmente chateada.

-Desculpa Bella. Lamento não querer casar contigo - disse ele e saiu sorrindo.

- Desculpa-o filha. Ele é tão teimoso.

- Eu também não estou a ajudar Esme, é muito difícil de me controlar quando ele anda por aí, ele tem o dom de me tirar do meu sério.

-Eu sei. Ele não costuma agir assim, é muito educado, eu nunca o tinha visto antes ser tão sarcástico.

-Então mútuo - eu disse que terminando a conversa.

Alice, a minha amiga, veio até a minha casa naquela tarde.

- Alice, ajuda-me- implorei.

- Deve ser algo importante, estamos de férias e você enviou-me 3 mails,5 mensagens de texto…

- Eu vou casar.-disse, e ela literalmente desabou sobre o sofá mais próximo.

- Estás louca? Grávida? OMG…você…

- Não é nada disso Alice. Ah… e vai ter que ser daqui a de três semanas.

- Porque você vai fazer isso? Ninguém pode obrigar-te.Já sei, podemos fugir, eu tenho família em Seattle ...

-Ouça, só cala a boca e me ouça .- Eu disse-lhe, e disse-lhe ponto por ponto enfatizando que era necessário para que a gente fosse para a faculdade no próximo ano.

- Diga-me o que fiz Alice, ele pensa que é por interesse – disse depois que eu lhe narrei a conversa com Edward quando ele acusou-me de querer o seu dinheiro.

- Não Bella…não é só do seu interesse…também está pensando em seus pais e seus tios que neste caso são os pais dele. Atrevo-me a dizer que, mesmo considerando como ruim o seu primo você vai tem que ter mais calma.

- Alice é difícil manter a calma quando ele está perto, apetece-me saltar e torcer o pescoço dele.

-Ok…calam. Agora dá-me todas as informações sobre o casamento. Há muito para organizar- Alice suspirou.  
-Você sabe que o orçamento é limitado.

- Será um desafio, mas eu sou um especialista em economia, será giro…e você vai ter um belo casamento.

- Obrigado, mas não tenho quaisquer ilusões.

*

Portanto, depois de apresentar a Esme à Alice, eu não fiz nada.  
Mas minha felicidade durou apenas três dias.

- Bella, seus pais e eu viaja-mos este fim de semana para Seattle. E lembra-te, terça-feira é a prova do vestuário.

- Mas Alice, é apenas um vestido alugado- eu disse, sem entusiasmo.

- Não reclame.

-Ok… eu vou testar o vestido.

- E na próxima sexta-feira é o ensaio na igreja.

- O quê?- Eu gritei.

*

Na terça-feira passei horas fingindo ser um boneco.

- Alice posso me mudar?

- Não se queixem Bella, tenho que colocar apenas mais alguns detalhes, acho que não tem o suficiente -disse colocando enfeites em todos os ângulos.

- Diga-me como nós fazemos na sexta-feira?- perguntei

-Eu vou levá-te buscar depois do almoço, são apenas quatro horas de viagem, temos de estar lá ás 7.

- Na verdade eu não quero ...

- Estás louca? Eu desmarquei muitas coisas para ir contigo nessa igrejas e agora você diz que não vai?  
- O que você disse? Igreja? Esme disse que seria numa capela.  
- É a mais bela igreja de Seattle, onde os meus pais se casaram e algum dia eu vou casar- disse sonhando.

- Como conseguistes? - perguntei para a remover do seu devaneio

- Bem, é difícil obter uma igreja tão rápido, então chamei todos os casais que se casam esta semana e um deles concordou em trocar com o nosso.

- Nosso? Você está a interferir muito neste processo. Tem certeza que não querem tomar o meu lugar? Eu não me importo.

- Claro que não Bella. Além disso já foi enviado todos os convites e me perguntaram o porque de ser tão rápido e eu disse-lhes a história toda- disse ela sorrindo.

- O que você fez? - perguntei horrorizada, e isso foi o suficiente para saber o porque de algumas pessoas envolveram mais pessoas.

- Uma boa história, três meses de gravidez, crianças e uma mãe com câncer- disse ela casualmente.

- Você é um demónio Alice- disse.

*

A viagem para Seattle foi tranquilo, chegamos com bastante tempo, Alice me levou para conhecer alguns lugares onde ela morou até aos 10 anos. As 6:30h estávamos na igreja.

- Bella, você deve tomar cuidado- ela disse.

- Porque? - Perguntei

- Eu sei quem é a família de Edward, eu estudei com dois deles, Tanya e Irina. Acredite em mim quando digo que o seu tio vai é ficar com sua fortuna. A partir de agora você deve agir com calma, mude o tom de voz e acima de tudo, não lute. Uma questão… vocês são primos? - perguntou

- Sim, mas pela mãe de Carlisle, temos algo como terceiro primos.

- Ok…Ah, não mencione o que lhe vem à mente.

-Ok…mas me ajude se eu agir mal-implorei.

- Fique aqui- disse -Sua nova família acaba de chegar, já volto.

De repente senti uma mão suave no meu ombro.

- Bella querida, você está aqui-disse Esme, eu sorriu e ela me deu um beijo.

- Oi Esme, Carlisle -eu disse

- Que bom te ver Bella - disse o último.

Eu podia ver que Alice e Edward estavam falando em voz baixa.  
Ouvimos passos a vir até nós.

- Boa noite- disse ao padre- O Sr. Edward Cullen- perguntou.

- Edward- disse- se aproxima.

- Miss Isabella Swan?- o padre olhou para Alice e para mim.

- Sou eu-, vi que Edward estava sorrindo.

- Vejo que são muito jovens, gostaria de falar com seus pais-, disse ele e Carlisle e Esme aproximaram-se.

- Seu nome é Isabella? - perguntou Edward. –É grande. acrescentou, sem esperar pela minha resposta.

- Pelo menos o meu nome não é de avozinho.

- O quê? - Eu ouvi ele a perguntar.

- Aceita Edward, o teu nome é tão fora de moda como…saias compridas.-Disse, boa Bella mas que bela comparação.

- É um nome clássico - disse ele em sua defesa

- Eu não conheço ninguém que tenha esse nome - sublinhei

- A prova de que estou certo- respondeu sorrindo

- Felizmente, depois que você quebrou o modelo acho que mais ninguém vai querer ter o teu nome- eu disse um pouco mais alto, levantando a voz.  
Alice de repente apareceu na nossa frente e com um grande sorriso ameaçador.

- Se vão lutar é melhor saírem da igreja- ela disse.

A partir daí, tudo parecia ir bem, o que me assustou. Quando o padre chegou até nós e nos falou sobre a cerimonia e disse o que ela significava eu sorriu estupidamente tentando lembrar de um filme de horror onde um vampiro rouba a noiva após matar o noivo no altar.

Depois de passar o teste da cerimonia, como Charlie não pôde vir então Carlisle foi no seu lugar e fez o papel do pai da noiva.

Nós estávamos no corredor igreja e ele me levou pelo braço, o corredor foi longo e eu estava me perguntando se eu tropeçasse, pois o vestido tinha uma pequena cauda.

Quando chegamos ao lado de Edward, Carlisle olhou para ele sério, eu percebi que o Edward tinha uma expressão de tédio que foi eliminada. Ele ofereceu a mão dele, para Carlisle colocar a minha mão sobre a dele e disse, "Faça-a feliz"

-É o que eu mais quero.

- Alto- disse Alice

- Edward, eu sei que você está nervoso, mas mais entusiasmo por favor- disse o padre.

Após esse incidente tudo correu correctamente , o padre explicou a forma como a cerimonia religiosa seria desenvolvida, e o que simbolizava. Ele também nos disse que o coro foi ensaiando para cantar porque Alice teve que enviar uma lista de músicas que devem ser interpretadas.

Quando ela me entregou os votos eu fiquei vermelha como um tomate.

Edward disse primeiro, ele sabia de cor, palavra por palavra, o que ele disse com pouca expressão e parecia olhar para algum lugar em meu rosto, mas não os meus olhos. Eu tentei fazer bem, mas eu errei algumas vezes. Edward sorriu.

Quando eu terminar, ele sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

- Não fique envergonhada, eu estava prestes a cometer erros, eu ia te chamar de Angelina Jolie e então acordei e descobri que eras tu.  
-Pois comigo foi o mesmo, eu estava prestes a chamar-te chato, mas ai lembrei-me que eras idiota, então como estávamos numa igreja eu disse o sinónimo que é Edward Cullen.  
O padre chamou-nos atenção então pedimos desculpas.

-Isso é tudo- ele disse- logo após a cerimonia e assinar as actas podem ir comemorar.

- Você não tem ideia de como vamos comemorar - disse Edward.

- O beijo - disse Alice.

- Se você se atreve a morder…- Eu disse em tom de ameaça a Edward

- Eu não tenho intenção magoar a minha futura mulherzinha, disse divertido.

**Então o que acharam???**

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias para colocar na fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi...Então como estão?? **

**Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews.**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo…Espero que gostem…**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**O dia  
**_

Já só falta uma semana para a temida data, minhas aulas começam em dois dias, o meu último ano do ensino médio. Eu não sabia se ia passar despercebida do meu novo estado civil. Edward tinha escolhido uma pequena casa perto da minha, estava tão perto que pensei em vir para o meu quarto de dormir quando não conseguir lidar com ele. Além de que Alice não disse a ninguém do meu casamento, essa palavra me causou arrepios.

- Bruxa, estão a chamar-te - disse Emmet.

Fui até as escadas a pensar quem me veio visitar, eu vi o meu querido irmão, como sempre acontece a ver TV, mas com o telefone em suas mãos.

- Eu estou muito satisfeito por ter agora mais espaço só para mim - disse sorridente.  
- Ah…não enche Emmet·  
- É para você, é o seu marido.  
Peguei no telefone.

-Alô? -disse  
- Diga-me porque você o fez - disse uma voz quase gritando.

- Eu também estou contente de te ouvir - disse em tom sarcástico mais do que eu poderia fingir.

- Não estou para brincadeiras, estou prestes a ir para qualquer lugar, e deixar você plantada - disse furioso.

-Ganhe a coragem que necessita e vá. Para mim não há problema, mas quando você voltar, se seus pais estiverem a viver sob uma ponte vai ser sua culpa - Eu disse aborrecida.

- Você é desprezível ele disse.

- Ok .... Posso saber porque é que me insulta tão cedo? Não fiz nada de mal.

- Porque publicastes? Apareceu nos jornais de Seattle, sabe quantos amigos me ligaram para me felicitar?  
- Foi só uma pequena notícia - eu disse, Alice e suas ideias loucas.

- Não foi uma pequena notícia, era meia página com fotos e tudo mais. Eu não posso enfrentar todos os meus amigos e família. Elas são todas as pessoas que eu conheço. Diga-me o que você faria se de repente todos de Forks decidissem ir para o casamento?

- Edward, talvez Alice acredite que eu apareça no casamento, já tu?? Ah…e eu não tenho intenção nem nunca tive de publicar alguma coisa sobre o casamento.

- Se tivesse sido você, eu juro que não aparecia no casamento.

E eu desliguei.

- Estás a fartar-te do noivinho? - perguntou.

- Parece que sim.

---

Meia hora depois o telemóvel tocou.  
- Bella??- foi a voz de Alice.

- Desde última vez que me vi ao espelho - disse engraçada

- Não brinca, seu estúpido namorado não acredita em mim, pensa que eu fiz o anúncio, os jornais foram alegadamente contratados pelo Sr. Marcus Cullen em Seattle para anunciar que o seu sobrinho favorito vai se casar.

- Vai ter um monte de gente agora para assistir o casamento? - Perguntei

- Pode ser que sim - ela disse - mas a adesão é limitada.

- Então tudo continua de pé? - Perguntei

- Bella, você vai estar casada e ainda vai falar sobre isso? Eu já tenho tudo pronto e os bilhetes para a sua viagem.

- Qual viagem?

- A lua-de-mel, obviamente, não há casamento sem lua-de-mel.

- Tá bricando né, Alice??

- Vocês irão para Chicago, eu decidi.  
- Chicago - perguntei - Porque aí?

- Foi o pacote mais económico Bella. Pelo menos dá para se entreter.  
- Você acha que eu vou-me entreter?

- Vocês irão viajar em tours diferentes. Você vai a locais históricos, museus e zoológicos. Ele para os estádios, conhecidos pelas estrelas da NBA e vai para o conservatório.

- Você é a melhor.

- Eu sabia que ias gostar - disse presumidamente.

----

Os dias passaram mais rapidamente. Fui dois dias antes para Seattle, pois o meu pai era um pouco exagerado.

- Bella, eu sei que você vai fazer isso por você, mas não quero que você faça nada que possa se arrepender mais tarde.

- É Charlie, eu acho que não vou matar Edward, pelo menos não no primeiro ano.

- Filha, não me referia a isso, vocês dois sozinhos a viver naquela casa.

- Que se passa pai?

- Bella, eu temo por você. E se esse cara te machucar ou seduzir, filha? Por isso talvez era melhor você vir viver connosco, pelo menos alguns dias por semana, ou simplesmente ir dormir lá. Vocês têm quartos separados certo?

- Por favor, confia um pouco em mim. Nenhum homem nunca me bateu e eu duvido muito que ele me possa seduzir. E na verdade a casa tem vários quartos. Prometo que de vez em quando vou até à minha velha cama.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em chamar-me.

-Tudo bem, pai.

---

Nós ficamos num simpático hotel em Seattle, Alice queria pelo menos um dia par me trabalhar. Ela levou-me a um simples, mas aconchegante spam onde me massajaram e fui relaxar na sauna. Passei uma deliciosa noite sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

No dia seguinte, levantei-me assustada. Meu último dia como Bella Swan. Não, a menos que alguém descubra eu não contarei que sou casada.

Alice deixou-me para descansar até às 9 horas.

- Feliz aniversário Bella, e agora levante-se…- disse Alice  
- Alice me deixar ficar aqui até amanhã. Hoje eu não quero fazer nada.

- Vamos amiga, eu não me matei no mês passado de trabalho para você desprezar todos os meus esforços, você não sabe o que eu tenho que mentir para meus pais. Eles acham que eu estou nas compras. E eu tenho algo para você.

- Alice não devias ter te incomodado - eu disse um pouco irritada.

- Eu sei, mas talvez dentro de alguns anos isto pode vir a ser um símbolo da nossa amizade - disse ela com os olhos brilhando.

Eu abri cuidadosamente. Era pequena, dentro tinha uma rosa de cristal azul e rosa.

- Alice é bonitinho, mas o que é?

- Você deve ter algo azul no seu casamento, então sendo uma farsa ou não é o seu casamento, por isso...

- Obrigado amiga - eu disse.

Meus pais chegaram a tempo, e também com presentes.  
- Também dei uma cópia ao Edward - disse Emmet ao me entregar o presente que era o livro "O amor domesticado".

Esme e Carlisle me enviaram umas belas flores.

Alice não se separou de mim para nada, passei várias horas sendo penteada e maquiada, então eu coloquei o vestido. Me preocupei quando o sol começou a nascer. Não podia negar que na igreja seria um desafio, olhar para Edward e fingir afecto. Não podia negar que ele era muito bonito.

- Bella não se mexa, não respire. Está quieta enquanto eu ponho o meu vestido - disse a minha amiga e passou a vestir o seu vestido cor de lavanda perfeitamente combinada com todas as outras decorações, a igreja, o salão com flores e ouso dizer que, mesmo com o céu. Ela estava linda.

Eu deixei o hotel e entrei num belo Mercedes preto. Charlie estava do meu lado, e ao lado do condutor, a Alice.

- E onde está a mamãe? - perguntei

- Na igreja, como qualquer boa mãe, na primeira fila e com muitos descartáveis convidados para ver a sua entrada triunfal - disse Alice sorrindo. Aparentemente, ela estava feliz com isso.

O carro parou, tivemos apenas de andar de carro cerca de 10 quarteirões de distância.

- Não abra a porta do carro, Charlie.

- O quê, Alice? - perguntou alarmado. Eu vi-a pegar o seu telemóvel num pequeno saquinho também cor lavanda.

- Ei, você está no lugar certo? Ok, ok basta imaginar que você é o Brad Pitt- sorri- você tem que forçar a sua estúpida boca, eu quero o melhor e mais deslumbrante sorriso quando ela aparecer, ou eu juro que amanhã haverá uma manchete que diz "dama de honra estrangulou noivo da sua amiga no altar "- e desligou.

- Agora você pode abrir, Charlie - disse com um sorriso.

Meu pai me deu a mão para sair do carro. Alice estava atrás de mim para ajeitar a cauda do vestido e o véu.

- Alice, eu tenho medo de cair - disse.

- Charlie não se esqueça de se manter forte. É hora amiga, eu vou primeiro, Bella não perde um passo e aconteça o que acontecer, não olhe nos olhos de Edward, concentre-se...

Vi através dos alto portões da igreja, senti o braço de Charlie a agarrar-me com força e começou a andar.

OMG…tinha tanta gente, Esme só disse que seria 100 convites, talvez as pessoas nesta cidade tem que trazer toda sua família para o casamento. Se foi que aconteceu então estão aqui 100 famílias.

Oh não, por Deus, estão cá os Newton, os Webber, os Stanley, os Crowley, os Mallory, os Cheney e na segunda fila estão os Black. Jacob, o meu amigo de infância, ele parecia absorvido a olhar para mim, mas encontraram os meus olhos e eu vi a sua expressão de tristeza ou talvez desapontamento. O que todas essas pessoas estavam a fazer aí?

Tenho de olhar para a frente, era a noiva. Entrei na igreja, meus olhos tinham um olhar culpado. E lá na frente estava ele, com um sorriso deslumbrante, um smoking preto perfeito, olhos verdes, em conclusão ... um completo idiota. O que tinha acontecido ao cabelo dele? Estava com as pontas coladas.

Eu não percebi que eu estava na frente dele. O meu pai pegou a minha mão e delicadamente coloco-a na mão de Edward.

- Faça-a feliz –disse e depois sussurrou - Ou eu mato-te

Edward apenas assentiu ligeiramente assustado.

- Que coisa simpática de se dizer ao genro no dia de casamento - sussurrou-me Edward ao ouvido.

- O que faz meia Forks aqui? - perguntei.

-O mesmo que meia Seattle faz…- disse Edward.

- Bem, não foi Alice quem colocou esse anúncio, foi a sua família - eu disse.

- Eu sei, eu tentei me vingar ontem à noite, então eles deixaram o meu cabelo como está…se não tivesse aqui tantas pessoas eu juro que rapava a cabeça.

-"Estamos aqui reunidos para juntar ...."- As palavras do sacerdote me soavam muito distantes

-"Anthony Edward Cullen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua esposa e promete ... .."

OMG…isto nunca mais acaba.  
- Eu aceito - eu ouvi Edward a dizer. Os olhos dele eram brilhantes.

-"Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Anthony Edward Cullen como seu esposo e promete o amar ..."

Meu Deus, o momento da verdade. Minha respiração estava acelerada, o meu estômago torcido, e ai me lembrei da faculdade, da minha família…

- Sim, eu aceito - eu disse, um pouco mais forte do que é habitual. Eu vi um sorriso no rosto do meu quase marido.

- Eu Anthony Edward Cullen, aceito-te Isabella Marie Swan...

Oh não, Bella respira. Tente se lembrar de não gritar. Senti minhas mãos sobre as de Edward e ai ele colocou um belo anel em um dos meus dedos, foi a primeira vez que eu o vi, tão bonito, tão perfeito.  
Agora foi a minha vez.

Eu olhei para relaxar para os cabelos, dei um sorriso. Isso deu-me coragem, pelo menos ele parecia ridículo.

- Eu Isabella Marie Swan, aceito-te Anthony Edward Cullen como o meu marido….

Imediatamente eu peguei o anel das mãos do padre e deslizei pelo dedo de Edward.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, o que Deus uniu, o homem não pode separar - disse o padre.

Eu senti suas mãos em meus braços e eu estava em um dos meus pensamentos divididos. Oh não, o beijo, por Deus. Eu vi Edward perigosamente perto de mim.

- Desculpe - eu o ouvi dizer

E beijou-me. O meu primeiro beijo, com mais de 300 pessoas assistindo, depois de um casamento. E parecia ridículo essas crenças de envelhecer virgem até casar, mas esta foi a última gota, até porque os meus lábios eram virgens. Pois agora já não.

Ao abrir os olhos, os seus olhos verdes me olharam com uma estranha mistura de medo e desejo. Não foi minha imaginação.

Então eu senti algo a uma rodear minha cintura.

- Parabéns amiga - disse Alice.

Então eu senti muitos abraços e beijos, palavras de carinho. Meus pais, meu irmão, os pais de Edward, até da minha amiga Ângela. Eu apenas sorriu nervosa. Senti uma mão na minha cintura.

- Devo-te agora apresentar à família - disse Edward - tréguas Bella?

Olhei com um grande sorriso. Tréguas, era o que ele queria.

- Ok, só por hoje, até ao final do dia. Então eu vou te pegar e vou fazer você pagar por tudo querido marido - disse e ele sorriu.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Então o que acharam??? Casados eles já estão…agora temos de ver se aguentam um ano pelo menos um com o outro…ou se o ódio se transforma em algo mais…**

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias para colocar na fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi...Então como estão?? **

**Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews…e deixar umas pistas para o que vai acontecer no futuro…então é assim, alguns de vocês acertaram em muitas das coisas, como não vai haver só ódio na história…entre outros …OPS, acho que já falei de mais, mas isto também um pouco obvio demais. **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo…Espero que gostem…**

** JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Conhecendo a família**_

- Tio Marcus, Tia Didyme, apresento a minha esposa Bella - disse Edward. Ele era alto e magro, seus cabelos loiros e olhos escuros. Ela também tinha um rosto magro e uns perfeitos olhos para encantar os outros.

- Caro Edward, olha para ti já és um homem… Bella, prazer…- saudou-me a mulher e abraçou-me calorosamente, que era tão bonita quanto Esme.  
- Edward, Isabella… parabéns. Desejo-lhes muita sorte e um feliz casamento, se não houver contacto físico - disse um homem que parecia um psicopata, foi assustador, mas sorri quando ele abraçou sua esposa.

- Estes são os nossos filhos - disse Didyme – Rosalie e Jasper

- Olá Ed - disse o rapaz - prazer em conhecê-la Bella, eu sou o Jasper o irmão mais novo por 5 minutos.

- Olá - cumprimentei

- Então, diga-me onde se conheceram?

- Em uma biblioteca - eu disse sem hesitar.

- Bella, você tem que conhecer o resto da família - disse Edward terminado a minha conversa com Jasper - Os da segunda fila são meu tio Joseph e sua esposa Lisa ao lado estão os seus filhos, Demetri e Félix, de 22 e 20 anos e depois estão os gémeos Alec e Jane, ambos com 16. Você deve ter cuidado com Jane, ela é extremamente venenosa, e sempre procura fazer olhar de má. Alec é mais tolerante, mas se alguém se meter contra Jane ele fica sempre do lado da irmã dele. Félix é muito forte, tem que ter cuidado com o seu abraço e Demetri quer ser um espião ou está a tentar ser do FBI.  
Na terceira fila é a minha tia Heidi e suas filhas. Você verá que todas são diferentes, porque minha tia foi casada 4 vezes e ficou viúva em cada um deles. A Vitoria, é a ruiva e tem 25 anos, é muito astuta e vingativa ao seu lado é o seu marido, James. Irina é a de cabelo castanho, ao seu lado o jovem de pele escura é Laurent, o namorado dela. A terceira é Carmem tem 20 anos, ela é muito boa, e ao seu lado é o seu marido Eleazar, é tão bom como ela. E a última é da minha idade o nome dela é Tanya.  
- Ok, agora vamos fazer um intervalo com a sua família, é a minha vez de te mostrar os meus amigos. Na segunda fila estão o Billy e seu filho Jacob. Billy é o melhor amigo do meu pai e é chefe da reserva em La Push, seu filho Jacob é um amigo de infância e um pouco ciumento. Avançando para a moça com os óculos, Ângela Webber é uma grande amiga e é muito tímida, mas também muito leal. Ao lado dele é Ben Chenney e os pais, ele namora com Angela.  
Na terceira fila estão Stanley e sua filha Jessica. Ao seu lado estão os Newton e o seu filho Mike que é a minha versão masculina de Tanya e que tem uma espécie de obsessão por mim . Na quarta fila são os Mallory e sua amada filha Lauren, ela é a rapariga fatal de Forks. E ao lado deles são os Crowley e o seu filho Tyler que sempre acreditou que ele se casaria comigo.

- Estou a ver que o seu clube de fãs está todo no seu casamento, deve ser uma grande desilusão para eles.

- Na verdade não, ainda falta Erik

Ouvimos alguém que nos chamou para assinar alguns documentos. Depois que fomos tirar centenas fotos. Então, saímos da igreja, um banho de pétalas e de arroz caiu enquanto entravamos para o carro.

- Temos de dar algumas voltas em redor da cidade, para dar-lhes tempo para chegar à sala de recepção - disse Edward.

- Onde vamos? - Perguntei

- Eu vou te mostrar todos os meus lugares favoritos - ele disse-me - O condutor deste carro é meu tio Marcus, por isso lembre-se das tréguas - sussurrou-me ao ouvido e senti arrepios.

- Tudo bem.

Ele me mostrou muitos edifícios, igrejas, parques, bem como o lugar onde ele viveu até recentemente. Sem perceber já estávamos a falar à uma hora, sem uma luta.  
Chegamos na festa e havia tantas pessoas que a sala estava muito cheia. Eu não tinha percebido que fui conduzida pelo Edward até ao centro da pista de dança e começou a primeira música. Ele guiou-me o tempo todo e ria-mos toda vez que eu perdia o ritmo. A próxima dança foi com meu pai que parecia menos irritante do que antes. Depois de 2 bebidas eu estava rindo quando Edward me apresentou a seu amigo gay. Ele era um espectáculo, não é parecido com aqueles travestis, mas a aqueles que usa terno com uma gravata rosa.

Havia vários jogos. Eu quase cair da cadeira quando Edward puxou a minha liga com os dentes e quando servimos o bolo alguém empurrou o rosto dele em direcção ao bolo.

Foi apresentada a todos os membros da sua família que ainda não conhecia pessoalmente. Seu tio Gaius e sua esposa Athenodora pareciam muito simples e eram bastante reservados. Heidi, porque ele não gostava de lhe chamar de tia era uma mulher muito atraente, eu a vi fazendo olhos em muitos dos convidados. Emmet esteve o tempo todo com Rosalie a filha do tio Marcos de Edward. Os gémeos Jane e Alec eram estranhos, ela parecia ter fogo nos olhos e ele parecia fraco e com pouco interesse nas coisas.  
Irina me olhavam com desprezo, porque o namorado dela, falou para mim de uma forma muito educada. Cármen e seu marido Eleazar eram diferentes de todos, só comparáveis com Carlisle e Esme. Mas a mais insuportável foi Tanya que chegou perto de mim e de Edward para simplesmente pegar o braço dele. Mas eu não estava com ciúmes, isso nunca irá acontecer.

Eu sabia que faltava pouco para ir embora porque o nosso avião sai de madrugada, também cortesia de Alice procurando economia.

- Bella posso dançar contigo? - ouvi a voz de Jake.

- Olá Jake - eu disse, ele estava um pouco nervoso.

- Pareces feliz com o casamento forçado, Bella - disse irritado.

- Não é um casamento forçado Jake, é um acordo - disse baixando um pouco a voz.  
- Eu não entendo como você aceitou isso. Bella, você sabe que se pensasse mais teria arranjado outra solução.

- Eu sei, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer agora.

- Claro que existe. Vamos sair daqui, deixe tudo isto e volte comigo para Forks, eu sei que o teu pai não te odiará por isso.

- Isso seria terrível Jake, como faria isso? Há tantas pessoas que eu não podia nem quero magoar e ...

- Siga-me - disse e levantou-se puxando-me pela mão até à porta da saída.

- Largue a minha esposa - ouvi Edward a dizer. Estávamos um pouco afastados das outras pessoas que ninguém reparou nos seus olhares assassinos dirigidos a Jake .

- Ela não quer este casamento, ela arrependeu-se de ter casado, por isso deixe-nos - disse o meu amigo me puxando.

Fiquei um pouco tonta e desorientados com tudo. Eu não poderia fazer isso com Esme e com todo o trabalho de Alice.

Edward veio ate nós e foi empurrado pela mão grande de Jacob.

- Tire as suas mãos de cima de mim e da minha esposa ou vai-se arrepender - disse Edward visivelmente zangado.

- Bem, eu sou o melhor amigo dela - disse Jake .  
- Então, largue-a e deixe-a decidir se quer ir comigo ou contigo - disse Edward.

- Jake, eu não quero ir - eu disse tentando não magoar o meu amigo e acabar com a discussão dele e de Edward.

- Bella, Edward, é hora de ir - disse Alice - Jacob vais fazer o favor de soltar a Bella ou vou ter de ir ai??  
- Essa é a sua decisão? Vai dar continuação a este circo? - Disse o meu amigo.

- Desculpe-me.

Alice pegou na minha mão e arrastou-me para um quarto e ajudou-me a mudar o meu vestido por outro azul.

- Bella, alegre-se Jacob vai perdoa-la.

- Eu sei Alice, mas ele estava tão decepcionado.

- Não vamos pensar mais nisso, apenas se divirta.

-Você sabe o porquê de Edward ter os cabelos duros e com cola? - Perguntei

-Sei, claro que sei…fui eu…-disse Alice com a maior cara de desinteressada.

-Você? Mas como?

-Isso foi fácil, fácil… Houve uma festa a mais estúpida e apressadamente organizada por seu irmão, sem um cérebro para Edward. Ele contratou uma mulher para ir lá dançar e eu ofereci-me…mascarei-me e fui até lá…depois peguei no frasco de cola despejei-o na cabeça de Edward e fui embora.

Minha nossa a Alice é a mais sem noção que eu conheço, se bem que eles todos especialmente Edward devem ter ficado com caras de estúpidos, adoraria ter visto.  
- E eles perceberam que era você?

- Não, claro que não…eu sou a Alice…e passado um pouco liguei para o Edward para acertar umas coisas da viagem, e ele não desconfiou de nada, se bem que na voz dele se notava irritação .

Comecei a rir e logo a imagem do Jacob com raiva foi embora.

- Bella, Edward tem o itinerário dele. O seu está na sua mala. Tudo é detalhado, bilhetes e hotéis estão confirmados. Divirta-se - disse a minha amiga e deu-me um grande abraço.

Fomos para a sala para nos despedir-mos de todos. Edward trouxe uma roupa mais casual e tinha na mão o meu casaco. Abracei os meus pais e os de Edward. Nós dissemos adeus a todos. Antes de sair Alice deu-me o buquê. Atirei-o com toda a minha força e fui para o carro sem olhar para trás. A trégua já tinha acabado e eu não teria que esforçar o meu bom humor perto do meu recem marido.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Então o que acharam???**

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias para colocar na fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Peço desculpa a quem leu o capitulo que postei, eu enganei-me a postar…aquilo eram uns rabiscos futuros que eu tinha para a fic, só que foram passados a computador à pressa e não dá para entender mesmo nada, só eu percebo……..então eu já apaguei o outro capitulo e coloquei um novo**_

_**Peço desculpa a quem leu………….E quem não leu e não está percebendo nada disto…não se preocupem, já está tudo tratado.**_

_**Obrigada a quem chamou à atenção…………**_

_**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxx ("_)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Oi...Então como estão?? **

**Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews…**

**Este capítulo é um dos mais divertidos que a fic vai ter…mas ainda vai ter muito humor, romance e drama…("_)**

**Tenho demorado muito tempo para postar porque a escola começou…e se eu nas férias já tinha muito para fazer nem imaginam agora…pois os meus queridos professores já começaram o massacre dos trabalhos…Rrrrrrr**

**Então se eu demorar a postar os próximos capítulos, não se preocupem eu não desisti….não passa de um mês…e nem a isso deve chegar talvez 2 semanas, também depende do tamanho dos capítulos e dos meus afazeres….**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo…Espero que gostem…**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ("_)

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lua-de-mel ou de gelo?**_

Eu estava tão cansada que só pude me manter acordada no aeroporto.

- Bella, acorda, se você não despertar agora vou me embora - ouvi as palavras doces do meu marido.

- Era um sonho, se você quiser ir embora desta estúpida viagem eu agradeço.

De repente, fiquei consciente e me assustei. Olhei para toda parte e eu estava sozinha na sala de embarque.

- Edward! – Disparei a chorar. E ouvi barulho atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi Edward numa cadeira rindo.

- Isto não é engraçado, eu pensei que você me tinha deixado aqui sozinha - disse quase em lágrimas.

- Você estava com medo?

- A trégua terminou à 1 hora, por isso não tenho obrigação nenhuma de lhe responder.

-Ok…Ah, esqueci-me duma coisa - ele disse - Feliz aniversário!! - e colocou uma pulseira no meu pulso.

- Você não devia ter se incomodado… é tão linda - eu disse olhando para a delicada jóia.

-Não se preocupe, eu não me preocupei, foi da minha avó e é suposto a passar de geração em geração, a quem mais vais dar?

- Talvez à mulher com quem você se casar de verdade.

- Este casamento é a sério, não sei se você percebeu, a menos que você morra você eu não posso voltar a casar na igreja.

- Bem, esperemos que para felicidade sua isso se concretize muito em breve - eu disse.

-Ou não!!!!…………… Bella?? vai embarcar no avião ou passar a lua-de-mel aqui?

*

Bastou entrar para o avião, que eu desabei no banco e dormi profundamente.

Minutos ou horas se passaram, eu não sabia onde estava-mos e não queria abrir os olhos, e então ouvir sussurros.

- Minha esposa está muito cansada, dê-nos alguns minutos, por favor - Edward estava a falar com alguém.

-Tudo bem…se o Sr. precisar de mais alguma coisa não hesite em contactar-me – disse uma voz feminina e deu para perceber o duplo sentido da frase.

Eu abri os meus olhos e vi o rosto de Edward muito perto do meu…ai, ai respire Bella. Mas porque estou pensando isto.

- Oi Bela Adormecida - disse Edward com um sorriso. - Eu pensei que fosse preciso o beijo do seu príncipe encantado.

-Quem sabe… Mas desculpe-me por isto - eu disse.

- Você deve estar cansada, vamos para o hotel dormir a mim já me dói o pescoço por causa do encosto.

Sai-mos do aeroporto e chega-mos ao hotel. Não era luxuoso nem impressionante, era um hotel nem muito bom mas também nada mau.

- Bom dia, temos reservas em nome de Edward Cullen - disse Edward .

- Sr. Cullen, o quarto é o 501. Está tudo pronto, tal como foi solicitado - disse o funcionário que nos entregou a chave.

Fomos de elevador até ao nosso piso. Quando chegamos ao pé da porta que ele abriu-a e pousou as malas dentro na entrada e voltou para o longo corredor pegando-me no colo e levou-me para dentro.

- O que você estão fazendo Edward? - perguntei furiosa.

- É tradição Bella, não quero quebrar hábitos - disse ele.

- É melhor não falar de hábitos - disse.

- Eu respeito os costumes, mas não acredito neles - ele disse e fechou a porta atrás de nós.

A sala não era muito grande, tinha um pequeno corredor, o quarto principal tinha um ainda menor dentro, eu não sabia que um quarto pode ter um quarto extra. Só havia um banheiro no quarto principal, que tinha uma bela cama , quase tudo era vermelho.

- Eu fico com o quarto principal - eu disse atirando-me sobre a cama.

- Não é justo - disse ele, também, saltando sobre ela.  
- Edward, você vai demorar muito para ir para o seu quarto? – perguntei.

- Eu estou nele, porque não vai você para o outro quarto?  
- Edward saia!

- Eu não quero.

- Vá tirar a cola do seu cabelo.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou tomar um banho primeiro.

- Ok, mas depressa.

Comecei a colocar a minha roupa no armário. De repente bateram à porta.

- O seu café Sra. Cullen - disse um empregado do hotel . Fez-me sentir estranha, era a primeira vez que me chamavam assim.  
Quando Edward deixou o chuveiro correu para a comida que estava no carrinho.

- Pára com isso, você não tem maneiras - Eu o acusei chateada.

- Eu tenho, mas quando você está perto eu as esqueço.

- Sr. Cullen, a partir de agora eu vou ter que compartilhar todas as coisas com você compreendeu? Metade é meu e outra metade á sua.

- O que a minha querida esposa desejar - disse Edward e pegou no cacho das uvas e depois de um tempo de encara-las dividiu o cacho em dois colocando cada uma numa ponta do carrinho.  
- O que você está fazendo?

- Ter a certeza de que estou a comer exactamente a metade das minhas uvas, maçãs e bananas.

- Está exagerando, eu vou tomar banho - eu disse e caminhei para o duche, a água quente relaxa-me. Eu queria dormir um pouco antes de sair para ver a cidade.

Comi o pequeno-almoço na sala e em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que dizer mas como íamos passar 12 meses juntos era melhor esclarecer algumas coisas.  
- Edward podia-mos tentar ser amigos? Não é um desejo meu, mas temos um longo tempo para passarmos juntos e isso ia ajudar na convivência.  
- O que você sugeres?

- Conhecer-nos melhor.

- Está a tentar ganhar o coração do seu marido Bella? Quem diria…

- Você é insuportável Edward, não sei como seus pais puderam viver com você durante estes anos todos. E Edward………eu fico com a cama principal - disse e corri para o quarto principal atirando-me para a cama com Edward atirando-se logo a seguir a mim.

- Bella, eu sei que você está certa sobre sermos amigos, eu concordo. E eu não te odeio. Mas sua presença tira-me do serio.  
Eu não respondi, mas ele devia estar quase dormindo.

*

Eu acordei com Edward olhando para mim.

- Porque você está olhando para mim? - Perguntei

- Você é divertida quando dorme, fala.

- Eu disse alguma coisa engraçada?

- Eu não sabia que você queria atirar-me no lago, por isso eu tenho em mente em não passar em frente de nenhum.

- Não precisa, nós temos itinerários diferentes.

- Só se você quiser. Nós podemos ir os dois juntos, até temos bilhetes para um jogo na quinta-feira.  
Eu caminhei até a porta da sala e abri-a.

- Tudo bem, amanha resolve-mos isso. Agora vá para o seu quarto e não me incomode.

Ele levantou-se da cama e caminhou na minha direcção, mas fechou a porta.

- Este é o meu quarto.

Eu abri a porta com força.

-Não é não.

Ele fechou a porta.

-É sim.

Peguei na maçaneta da porta para abri-la com força, mas ele impediu-me, lutamos com a posse da maçaneta, até que fiquei com ela na mão.

- Bella, o que você fez?

- Eu? Quem não saiu do meu quarto?

- Por que você é tão teimosa?

- Por que você é tão irritante?

Andei em direcções diferentes com os braços cruzados. Após alguns minutos de silêncio eu decidi ser a primeira a falar.

- Você pode ver alguma maneira de sair daqui?

Ele tentou abrir a porta, colocando o cabo novamente, mas não funcionou.

- Não abre - disse Edward

- E como é que vamos sair?

- A não ser que você tenha trazido a sua vassoura…eu não sei - ele disse a rir.

- Idiota…Mas onde está o raio do telefone?

- Não precisa procurar, sua amiga aparentemente não viu necessidade de pedir um telefone para quarto.

- Eu tenho o meu celular na minha mala…Raios, ela ficou na sala.

- Eu também não trouxe a minha. Mas eu tenho meu computador portátil aqui.

- E se enviasse-mos um pedido de ajuda?

-É uma boa ideia…o meu amigo Diego passa muito tempo online, posso pedir-lhe que informe o hotel que estamos aqui trancados.

- Despacha-te… acho que tenho claustrofobia.

Quase meia hora depois Edward ainda não tinha encontrado nenhum dos seus contactos online. E estava ficando escuro.  
- Vou deixar todos os meus contactos abertos para ver se aparece alguém. Você tem alguém para pedir ajuda?

- São quase todos os meus amigos da escola, mas se eu digo que estou presa num quarto com meu marido, você acha que vão pensar que isso é mau?

- Seria divertido.

- Eu posso tentar contactar-me com Jake.

- Aquele idiota que quase sequestrou-te em plena festa de casamento? Eu preferia ficar aqui toda a semana.

- O que você tem contra ele? Está com ciúmes?...ai que lindo…

- Não digas disparates Bella, mas eu não gostaria de ser abandonado pela minha esposa após o casamento e com outro…

- Pois, pois… então espere o hotel perceber que não há resposta nossa e tentar ver o que aconteceu a nós.

- Você percebe que é uma lua-de-mel? Em uma situação normal, as pessoas estão geralmente ocupadas de mais para responder aos empregados, entendeu ou quer que lhe mostre?  
- Que gracinha… eu posso escrever um email para Alice, mas ela não verifica a sua caixa de correio todos os dias, excepto se tiver à espera de alguma resposta.

Passa-mos maior parte da noite à espera de alguém para entrar em contacto, mas aparentemente, ao Domingo à noite todos estão a descansar.

*

Nem reparei quando adormeci, mas quando acordei reparei que tinha um par de braços à minha volta.

- Bella acorde, acalme-se.

- O que vocês estão fazendo agarrado a mim?...largue-me.

- Você teve um pesadelo.  
- Não me lembro de nada.

- Gritou algo sobre uma caverna.

- Ah não, esse sonho de novo, não!!

- Você tem muitos pesadelos?

- Não muitos, um dia em me perdi de Emmet numa caverna assustadora por algumas horas, e quando algo me assusta volto a ter esse sonho.  
- Não tenha medo, daqui em breve alguém nos vem buscar. Tambem posso tentar passar pela janela até à sala, acho que é um pouco perigoso, mas posso tentar.

- Não Edward, esperamos um pouco mais, não quero que te arrisques.

- Medo de ficar viúva?

- Acha?? Eu tenho medo é que você se torne num fantasma vingativo.  
Ele começou a rir, o seu riso era tão contagiante que eu sorri.

Era quase meio-dia de segunda-feira e ainda não havia solução para o problema.

- Você já tentou quebrar a porta?

- Sim, mas este hotel é velho e as portas são feitas de pinho e são muito grossas. Eu não quero quebrar o ombro.

- Estou com fome.

Ele levantou-se e olhou para as suas coisas.

- Achei isso hoje. Barras de energia estão sempre comigo.

- Você não come? Há muito tempo que não come nada.  
- Não se preocupe comigo, eu aguento.

Eu comi em silêncio a primeira barra, mas não pude terminá-la sem me sentir mal, eu a parti e, sem dizer uma palavra me aproximei de Edward e coloquei-a na boca dele. Ele fez uma careta.

- Edward , eu também não quero que você morra de fome.

- Obrigado - disse ele olhando para mim.

Passamos o dia lendo o mesmo livro que havia-mos recebido de Emmet "O amor domesticado," mas não havia nada para comer ou de beber. Eu andei ao redor do quarto tantas vezes que Edward me mandou sentar.

*  
Já começará a escurecer novamente, tínhamos perdido o primeiro dia da viagem.

- Bella? - Edward chamou.

- Sim?

- Tenho uma ideia - disse

- Estou a ouvi-lo.

- Quando Alice vai à net, o que ela mais faz?

- Vai a páginas de leilões, ela é louca por compras, nem que seja pela Net…

-E com que frequência?

- Acho que todos os dias…

- O que compra com mais frequência?

- Sapatos, malas, maquiagem, roupas e bilhetes para concertos.

- Qual dessas coisas ela mais gosta e a marca?

- Acho que sapatos e da Gucci

- Cor? - quase tudo o que brilha

- Ouro ou prata.

- Pronto, estou colocando em leilão. Você sabe qual é o seu apelido? - Ela é uma das mais conhecidas nas lojas virtuais

- "miudacompratudo"

- Já está, basta ela participar no leilão e assim comunicamos com ela.

- Mas vai ser só amanhã, eu quero sair agora.

- Você tem outra solução?

*

No dia seguinte, eu acordei cedo. Fui directa para o computador que foi desligado e tentei ligar, mas tinha password. Tentei o seu nome, mas não deu, só tinha três tentativas. Que outra palavra seria importante para ele? Minhas passwords geralmente são simples, o meu nome ou a minha data de nascimento. Eu coloquei meu nome, sem pensar e para minha surpresa foi aceite. Fiquei petrificada, a password é o meu nome. Por que ele teria essa password? Não me atreveria a perguntar-lhe.  
Eu abri a minha conta, eu tinha um email de Alice:

"Bella eu li o seu post hoje, antes de eu ir para a escola secundária, eu espero que você tenha sido capaz de resolver o seu problema, e não imagino como é um quarto com você por mais de duas horas dentro, quanto mais 24 horas. Se isso não acontecer, ligue depois da escola. Estou ansioso por ouvi-la.

Com amor

Alice

P.S. Diga a Edward que a foto destes sapatos não são da Gucci.

De repente uma luz piscou, alguém tinha entrado online. Expandi a janela e apareceu a alcunha "sexy_tanya", então eu decidi jogar por um tempo.

_**sexy_tanya:**_ Hey Eddie, como está?

_**Edward:**_ Ok

_**sexy_tanya:**_ falta muito para você voltar para mim?

_**Edward:**_ talvez

_**sexy_tanya:**_ Eddie deixe-me falar de seu casamento… eu não sabia que você tinha encontrado alguém para se casar tão rápido. Quanto pagou esta criança para se casar com você?

_**Edward:**_ Não compreendo.

_**sexy_tanya:**_ Vamos lá Ed, todos sabemos que o teu pai é terrível para os negócios e com o dinheiro que vocês ganharão lógico que você se casaria muito rápido e ainda por cima obrigado. O que eu não entendo é porque ele rejeitou a minha ajuda.

_**Edward:**_ ninguém me obrigou Tanya

_**sexy_tanya:**_ não brinque comigo, vai dizer que se casou de verdade?

_**Edward:**_ Sim

_**sexy_tanya:**_ você é um idiota. Eu pensei que talvez eu poderia chegar a acordo contigo.  
Edward: Lamento

_**sexy_tanya:**_ não imagina o que eu poderia ter lhe dado, e o que nós fazia-mos se tivesse casado comigo.

_**Edward:**_ De certeza nada mais do que eu tenho agora, não tenho deixado meu quarto desde que eu cheguei aqui no domingo. Vejo você mais tarde, Bella e eu estamos com fome. Tchau.

Eu encerrei o mensageiro.

- Você está se divertindo? - Ouvi uma voz à minha volta. Eu fiquei vermelha como um tomate. Eu fechei o computador, coloquei-o na cama e fui para a casa de banho, me trancando dentro dela.

Passou-se mais de meia hora e eu não tinha saído. Eu estava envergonhada.

- Bella sai, por favor.

- Eu não quero.

- É a única casa de banho.

Eu abri a porta e sai sem olhar para ele.

- Alice já leu o e-mail, e resolverá tudo logo à tarde.

- Ok - ele disse.

- Desculpem-me por ter respondido na sua conta, ela abriu automaticamente.  
- Isso não me incomoda, você não disse nenhuma mentira.

Na parte da tarde, Alice avisou por email que estava ligado para o hotel. Mas já eram 7, quando eles chegaram com um serralheiro. Eles pediram desculpas e nos ofereceram o jantar. Devora-mos tudo o que trouxeram, estava-mos realmente com fome.

- O que vamos fazer amanhã? - ele perguntou

- Eu vou fazer uma visita guiada pela cidade e andar de barco.

- Fixe, eu posso te acompanhar?

- Por que perguntas, se vais mesmo assim?

- Não vou se não quiseres.

- Eu não quero incomoda-lo, você já deve ter as suas coisas programadas - eu disse a ele

-Já deu para perceber que não quer que eu vá. Eu só queria me divertir e ter alguém com quem conversar – ah, não, não faças essa cara. OMG…como ele consegue fazer aquela cara de tristeza, que faz com que qualquer um se sita culpado, mesmo que não tenha culpa.

- Desculpe, eu não quero que você não vá…eu também me quero divertir e quero ter alguém com quem conversar…eu só disse aquilo, porque eu pensei que você preferisse ir aos estádio e sítios assim, do que a uma tour pela cidade. Mas se quiser mesmo ir comigo, terei todo o gosto - disse, e parece que funcionou pois ele deu-me um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, foco bella, foco.  
- Obrigado Bella. Eu também gostaria que você me acompanha-se a um jogo na quinta-feira. Vai ser divertido.

- É quem sabe.  
Depois, levantou-se e eu vi ele a levar as suas bagagens para o outro quarto.

- Edward? Quer que o ajude a tratar do seu cabelo? - Perguntei  
- Realmente agradecia…isto está um pouco duro.  
*

Lavei o cabelo dele com muita água quente, muito shampoo e amaciador…até que nem foi muito difícil, já que ele tem o cabelo muito fino e sedoso.  
- Agora pentei seu cabelo. Ele irá ficar como antigamente.

- Onde você aprendeu isto Bella?

-Alice me ensinou a tirar coisas do meu cabelo por causa do Emmet.

*

No dia seguinte saímos muito cedo para conhecer Chicago e tira-mos muitas fotos.

No dia seguinte fomos para o jogo. Edward parecia saber o nome de todos: Brown, Smith, Griffin. Eu vi Edward, gritar, reclamar e pelo fim, a ficar desapontado.

- É uma pena ter-mos perdido Bella, realmente não é uma boa temporada.

- Porque admira muito esta equipa?

- Porquê? Oras, nasci aqui. Amanhã você vai à casa que era dos meus avós. Pais de Esme, eles infelizmente já faleceram.

O último dia em Chicago. Conheci a casa dos avós de Edward, ela era pequena mas acolhedora, tinha muitas fotos de Edward quando criança, eu decidi levar algumas.

- Esta casa é bonita Edward, eu gostava de morar aqui algum dia.

- Agora a casa é sua, você pode vir aqui quando quiser.

- Obrigado.

No sábado fomos embora, e à noite, nós já estávamos na nossa nova casa. Esme tinha acabado decoração, e minha mãe tinha trazido alguns sacos com as minhas coisas.

Eu estava tão cansada que eu decidi não ir para a casa dos meus pais nessa noite. Edward também não foi .

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Então o que acharam???**

**Este capitulo é principio de uma nova era para o Edward e para a Bella…gostei de o escrever, mas não acho que ficou muito bom…**

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias para colocar na fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx ****("_)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi...Então como estão?? **

**Muito obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews….e quero deixar algumas informações para todos os leitores….Pediram para eu escrever um capitulo para o Edward contar o que está sentindo e o que ele pensa, eu tinha pensado por a Bella a contar tudo e pra já é isso que vai acontecer, mas não se preocupem porque no próximo capitulo ou daqui a dois o Edward vai falar tudo….Talvez mais pra frente o Edward conte algo……ainda não sei…**

**Agora estão casados e regressaram da lua-de-mel, o que irá acontecer??**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo…Espero que gostem…**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ("_)

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Casados de fresco**_

Eu acordei cedo no domingo com a ideia de ir visitar os meus pais. Fui à casa de banho, o banheiro estava um horror, tinha cabelos no chuveiro, a pia tinha uma folha de barbear, o chão estava molhado e a sanita estava suja.  
- Edward Cullen - chamei.  
Em menos de 5 segundos ele estava ao meu lado.  
- Bella, tem algo errado?  
- Edward, vamos partilhar o banheiro, certo? Então deixe-o limpo.  
- Opa desculpe, Esme sempre se chateou por causa da minha desarrumação. A partir de agora nunca mais vai acontecer, prometo.

- Tudo bem, mas agora eu quero usar o banheiro e você fez uma bagunça.  
- Eu arrumo tudo.  
Passou 15 minutos e ele ainda não tinha saído.  
- Edward rápido, tenho necessidades urgentes.  
- Se quiser eficácia tem que esperar.

- Edward – choraminguei - por favor despache lá isso.  
De repente ele sai da casa de banho sorrindo.  
- Tudo pronto…  
Quando eu tinha o banho tomado e já estava vestida, ouvi uma melodia, eu pensei que era um CD, mas era cada vez mais forte. Quando eu desci para minha surpresa estava um enorme piano preto num canto da sala. E Edward estava tocando. Fechei os olhos e deixar-me levar até o acabamento peça.  
Quando eu abri os olhos, ele estava me encarando, seus olhos verdes me fizeram lembrar da primeira vez em que eu o vi na livraria. Gostaria de ter outra chance com ele. Mas agora amizade e companheirismo é a única coisa que poderíamos ter.  
- Bella, senta aqui - ele disse apontando para um lugar ao seu lado no seu banco.  
- Edward, de onde o piano saiu? Ontem à noite eu não o vi.  
- É um presente de meu tio Cayo, ele soube que eu vendi o meu e então ofereceu-me um como presente de casamento.  
- Maravilha, assim você poderá tocar para a sua esposa - eu disse animada  
- Espere para ver o do Tio Marcus.  
- Há mais presentes?  
- Pode crer - dito isso, ele levou-me delicadamente pela mão para fora da casa. Na frente da mesma tinha um lindo e moderno carro prata.  
- É lindo - eu disse ao mesmo tempo que vi o carro que combinava perfeitamente com o seu novo proprietário.  
- E é nosso - ele disse olhando para mim - Quer experimentar?  
- Sim, claro, para onde vamos?  
- Para onde você quiser.  
- Edward, vamos visitar os meus pais.  
- Mas Bella, eu posso ver a sua casa daqui. Aliás será a nossa primeira visita a sua casa, tem de ser formal. Diga que estamos indo, depois iremos para casa dos meus pais.  
Liguei para Charlie e Renee, e em seguida, para Carlisle e Esme, os dois últimos estavam radiantes com a nossa chegada.

Quando nós entramos no carro, Edward ficou calado e não se mexia.  
- Algo errado? - eu perguntei

- Eu estava pensando que quando a escola começar eu posso ir com você.  
- Mas porquê? Pensei que já se tinha formado no ano passado. Esme disse que estavas um ano adiantado.  
- É eu já me formei. Mas eu não vou como um estudante. Eu me candidatei como professor assistente de música. Como daqui a uns anos eu vou para o conservatório eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia.  
- Claro que é uma boa ideia.  
- Está falando sério?  
- Claro, é o melhor para o seu futuro…e como sua esposa tenho o dever de lhe dizer o que acho correcto ou não…

- Claro que tem…

O pequeno-almoço com os meus pais foi divertido, mas Charlie não abriu a sua boca nem para dizer olá e adeus. Renee perguntou-nos sobre a nossa viagem, nós rimos com as lembranças, mas disse-mos que correra tudo bem.  
- Oi Edward, como foi a lua-de-mel? - Perguntou o meu querido irmão quando chegou a casa.  
- Foi uma boa viagem - disse Edward simplesmente.  
- Deixe-me ver…não existem marcas, nem arranhões ,Edward ficaste inteiro? - disse gargalhando alto.  
- A Bella não é tão selvagem como você pensa, pode-se dizer que ate me tratou bem.  
- Você está brincando? A Bella só num dia conseguiu destruir o laboratório de química da escola sozinha.

- Emmet foi um acidente - eu defendi-me.  
- Um acidente? O pobre professor ainda é surdo. E sobre a cara do Mike?  
- Outro acidente.  
- O que aconteceu com Mike? - Edward perguntou  
- Ele levou com uma bola de ténis na cara, após uma manhã inteira assediando minha maninha. Bella quando quer manda bem forte e certeiro.

- Bem talvez não fora totalmente acidente, mas não foi previamente planeado, também quem o mandou dar em cima de mim, eu já o tinha avisado que não queria nada.

- E o laboratório? - Perguntou Edward de novo.  
- Normalmente não havia grande perigo. Mas naquele dia, havia muitos produtos perigosos, e o resto você pode imaginar . Felizmente, o cabelo de Bella cresceu novamente - disse o meu irmão com ar de quem estava se lembrando.

- Eu não fiz de propósito, foi apenas o enxofre misturado com qualquer outra coisa. Os sinais foram mal colocados.  
- Tenho a certeza que nada disso foi intencional, certo Bella? - Edward disse.  
Ele estava me defendendo? Eu esperava que ele gozasse comigo, mas não de me defender.  
- Não foi de propósito - eu disse triste.  
- Eu sei - disse Emmet - Mas se você fez isso e não foi intencional, pode imaginar, se você o fizer de propósito?  
- Emmet - Repreendeu Edward - Temos que ir, pois ainda vamos visitar os meus pais, lamento. Mas gostei muito de conversar contigo.  
Quando nós estava-mos a despedirmo-nos dos meus pais, chegou uma carrinha. Era o Jacob.  
- Jake, você não precisava traze-la, Charlie ia lá busca-la - Disse Emmet.  
- Agora já cá estou…… Oi Bella, você está bem? – Perguntou, procurando ignorar completamente Edward.  
- Jake, estou mais do que bem - eu disse-lhe francamente, eu vi um pouco de incómodo na sua expressão e senti o Edward a dar um sorriso largo.  
- Filha - disse Charlie - Este é o seu presente de aniversário. Eu não pode te dar na semana passada - disse e apontou para o caminhão vermelho, onde o Jake tinha vindo. É um pouco antigo e não parece muito rápido, mas nunca tive o meu próprio carro.  
- Sério pai? Muito obrigado – e fui a correr até ao meu novo mas velho carro.  
Jake seguiu-me e abriu a porta do condutor.

- Bella, eu tenho o preparado para você. Não é rápido, mas é muito seguro. Se fizer qualquer ruído ou registar a menor falha, não hesite em telefonar ou leve lá a casa para a revisão.  
- Obrigado Jake. Espero que você não esteja chateado comigo, porque eu não fiz nada que me arrependa e eu gosto de você como um irmão, mas você não tem nada que dar opiniões da minha vida amorosa.

- Tens razão, desculpe.  
- Bella, vamos? - perguntou Edward  
- Sim, Esme deve estar a ficar preocupada, passo por aqui mais tarde - eu disse aos meus pais - Uau…a carrinha é mesmo grande - eu disse olhando de novo para a minha camioneta.  
Edward abriu a porta de passageiro do seu carro para eu entrar e foi para o lugar do condutor.  
- Bella, este carro não é só meu - disse ele mais tarde, durante a condução - É tanto meu quanto seu, você pode andar nele quando quiser, eu gostaria que fosse-mos para a escola juntos.  
- Obrigado, mas eu gostaria de dar uso ao meu novo carro. Talvez, alguns dias pode-mos ir juntos, depois vemos isso.

*  
Quando chegámos à casa de Esme, ela estava esperando na porta.  
- Bella, Edward. Que saudades - disse sorrindo e abraçando-nos.  
Edward entrou e foi em direcção ao seu quarto.  
- Bella, espero que o meu filho não tenha sido grosseiro com você - disse preocupada.

- Não se preocupe Esme, nós meio que fize-mos as pazes. Já nem discutimos mais.

- Que bom……

- Onde está Carlisle? - Eu perguntei.  
- Está na cozinha. Ele queria preparar almoço, mas se quiser comer em 1 hora, eu vou ter que ajudar. Sinta-se em sua casa - ela disse

-Tudo bem - disse simplesmente e vi-a a ir em direcção à cozinha. O que me fez lembrar que eu nunca tinha subido para o segundo andar. Subi devagar.  
- Edward? - Chamei  
- Aqui - ele respondeu dentro de um quarto.  
Entrei e aquilo parecia uma loja de CD's, aparentemente Edward era coleccionador. Havia uma enorme prateleira, que cobria quase toda a parede com as centenas de CD's.  
- Uau - eu disse olhando para a fantástica colecção  
- Então, gostou? - ele perguntou, enquanto estava num canto a empacotar livros.  
- Adorei. Esta secção é a minha favorita - eu disse olhando para a área da música clássica.  
- Então me ajude a removê-la dai - disse ele.  
- Porquê? - perguntei intrigada.  
- Para levar para a nossa casa, naturalmente - disse ele sorrindo. " A nossa casa", até que soa bem.  
Ajudei-o a empacotar os CD's e alguns livros. Fizemos várias viagens para o carro para guardar as coisas. Ele também havia guardado muitas coisas que estavam na sua mesa e uma mala cheia com as suas roupas.  
- Porque levas tantas coisas? - perguntei  
- Eu não quero vir aqui todos os dias quando precisar de alguma coisa.

Depois do almoço fomos visitar a Alice, mas fica-mos surpresos ao descobrir Jasper, o primo de Edward com ela.  
- Olá Alice. Olá Jasper.  
- Oi Bella, Edward.

- Jasper, O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Edward.  
- Estou visitando Alice, eu e Rose vamos vir para aqui morar. Meu pai comprou uma casa para nós os dois viver-mos aqui sozinhos.

- Então, vais estudar aqui? - perguntei  
- Sim, já estou a assistir às aulas, tenho algumas com a Alice.

Eu mal consegui falar com Alice. Deu para perceber Jasper não era igual ao seu pai.

Quando chega-mos em casa, Edward foi para o seu quarto, sem dizer uma palavra.  
Eu preparei uma coisa leve para comer e fui chamar o Edward. Bati na porta e entrei.  
- Edward quer que lhe traga alguma coisa para comer?  
- Não precisa se incomodar Bella, estou com dor de cabeça.  
- Quer que eu saia? - perguntei, talvez podia ser só minha imaginação, mas parecia que ele não me queria ali.  
- Seria o melhor Bella. Meu tio Marcus põem-me os nervos à flor da pele, com as propostas dele, ainda à pouco me ligou. Lamento por ter-te feito entrado nisto. Nós não deveríamos ter nos casado.  
- Você é um idiota, a única coisa que eu lamento é de ter passado a última meia hora a cozinhar para você, para te agradar. Mas se você não me quer aqui, vou estar na casa dos meus pais.  
Deixei o quarto e a casa correndo. Eu senti que queria chorar.  
Quando cheguei ao jardim da minha casa antiga, tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Não entendi porque eu estava tão triste. Afinal ele era um rapaz arrogante, que tinha casado comigo por dinheiro, não podia esperar nada melhor do que isso. Eu não podia esperar que ele sentisse alguma coisa por mim. Ele nunca vai sentir o que estou sentindo. Isso me assustava, eu gostava dele mais do que pretendia. Chorei ainda mais e fui para a minha camioneta. Ainda tinha as chaves.  
Eu sabia que já não conduzia sozinha à 2 anos, por isso conduzi com muito cuidado. Quando passei pela minha casa eu vi Edward na janela olhando para mim.  
Estava ficando escuro e conduzi com uma velocidade considerável. Eu queria ver o mar, e sentir o seu aroma. Talvez isso ajude-me a acalmar. Eu me senti rejeitada. Tudo na minha vida é uma farsa. Precisava gritar.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Então o que acharam???**

**Eu sei, ai vem drama……mas não vai ser nada de muito grave, comparando com o que vem pela frente, muito pra frente**suspance**….**

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias para colocar na fic................cliquem no quadradinho verde que está em baixo e escrevam o que quiserem….**

**Para quem acompanha a minha outra fic " Amizades Coloridas, ou algo mais" queria dizer que já não posto há algum tempo, pois tou sem ideias….quem quiser dar ideias para a continuar, mandem uma mensagem, todas as ideias serão bem vindas.**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx ****("_)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi...Então como estão?? Eu sei, eu sei…..demorei montes de tempo…mas é que o meu tempo ficou muito curto e ainda está mas consegui um tempinho para escrever…Daqui a nada entro de ferias e ai vou adiantar um pouco a fic para ver se isto nunca mais acontece…**

**Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews.**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo…Espero que gostem…**

** JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_

* * *

_

Um dia importante!

Estava ficando escuro e conduzi a uma velocidade considerável. Eu queria ver o mar, sentir o seu aroma. Talvez isso ajude-me acalmar. Eu me senti rejeitada e que não fazia parte de nada. Tudo na minha vida foi uma farsa montada. Precisava gritar.  
Eu vim para a praia de La Push. Eu caminhei até a praia e gritei por um bom tempo, até minha garganta doeu. Fiquei chateada, frustrada, furiosa e extremamente desesperada.  
- O que fez o tolo? - Eu ouvi uma voz familiar e me acalmei um pouco.  
- Jake? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Estive aqui o tempo todo, mas estava tão chateada que nem você percebeu - disse ele olhando para o chão.  
- Desculpe, eu te confundi com uma pedra, está um pouco escuro.  
- Ah, espere...  
Em seguida, puxou um isqueiro e o acendeu, e nos sentamos para olhar melhor.  
- Bem… O que aconteceu com você - o meu amigo perguntou  
- Jake é complicado. O Edward anda com um humor de cão.  
- Ele gritou com você, insultou ou agrediu-te de alguma forma? Apenas me dê uma desculpa para bater nele, Bella. Garanto-to que o faço e muito feliz.  
- Ele não fez nada. Você é uma boa pessoa, como você irá se sentir bem se bater em alguém?  
-Tudo bem…mas diga-me… aconteceu alguma coisa na viagem?

- Não Jake, só um pequeno incidente, mas o resto está ok.  
- Incidente?  
- A porta de uma sala estava fechada e não conseguimos abrir. Nós fomos encurralados por 3 dias sem comida ou água. No final fomos capazes de comunicar com a Alice para ligar para o hotel para nos abrir a porta.  
- Tem certeza que ele não o fez de propósito?  
- Tenho certeza. Ele não queria ser bloqueado lá comigo.  
- Ele não pode ser tão afortunado como estúpido e te perder, mas eu aprecio isso.  
- Que história é essa de afortunado e me perder? Não estou entendendo.  
- Bella, você casou com este idiota e agora vivem sob um único tecto. Ele tem as oportunidades que eu não tenho.  
-Que oportunidades?  
- Você nunca reparou?  
- Como você pode dizer isso. Você é meu melhor amigo e eu confio em você.  
- Mas você não se casaria comigo. Casaria?

- O que está tentando dizer, porque estou começando a acreditar que você está louco.  
- Bella, em toda a minha vida fui apaixonado por você. Eu sonhei mil vezes que me casava com você. Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço. Eu fique desesperado quando te vi casando com outro, foi uma tortura. Eu queria ter te tirado de lá, e quando eu estava prestes a conseguir escapar, você se arrepende e foi com esse estúpido para a sua lua-de-mel.  
- Pare de Jacob. Nós somos só amigos, lembra? Melhores amigos para sempre. Eu não sabia que você...  
- Eu te amo Bella. Deixe essa casa. Deixe-o. Você não está feliz. Dá-me uma chance, eu sei que você me ama também.  
- Jake, eu nunca vi você desse jeito.  
- Porque você me vê como um amigo, eu posso te mostrar que você me ama.  
- Eu sou casada Jake, isso não é bom.  
- Que se dane, seu casamento é uma farsa e eu não me importo se não nós poder-mos casar. Só quero você ao meu lado.  
E aproximou-se perigosamente posando suas mãos na minha cintura.  
- Bella, deixe-me te mostrar que me amas.  
Virou o seu rosto para mim, e eu senti sua respiração.  
- Não Jake, deixe-me ir.  
- Largue a minha esposa - era a voz do Edward gritando.  
Jake colocou-se na minha frente.  
- Exactamente o idiota que eu queria encontrar. Parece que temos umas contas a ajustar…

-Como quiseres…mas largue-a, ela não pertence a você, ela é minha esposa.  
- Isso é o que os outros acham, mas sei que é uma mentira. Você não gosta dela nem a quer, você só a está usando.  
- Quem disse que eu não quero nem gosto dela? - A minha cabeça virou e fiquei encarando Edward nos olhos, eu acho que não ouvi direito.  
Jake correu em direcção a Edward e lhe deu um soco no estômago. Senti tanta raiva contra Jake que corri para Edward.  
- Me deixe Jake, você é um batoteiro, não combate justo.  
- Quem ganha a luta fica com a garota - disse tomando-me pela cintura e colocando-me no seu ombro.  
- Jake ponham-me no chão, grande idiota, eu não sou um prémio -gritava como uma louca no seu ombro, enquanto batia com os pés na barriga dele.  
- Quem disse que você venceu a luta animal? - Edward estava de pé na nossa frente.  
- Então o riquinho não desiste? Se eu matar você, ela será uma viúva e poderá se casar comigo - disse Jake pensativo até que nem é má ideia

- Nem morta eu fico com você…

Jake me pousou no chão e olhou para mim.  
- Vá Bella, fique com ele e se torne infeliz…-disse Jake e se foi embora.

Edward correu para mim e abraçou a minha cintura.  
- Desculpa amor. Eu só estava chateado porque Tanya está na cidade. Perdoe-me. Eu gosto de você mais do que me posso expressar com palavras. ... Eu te amo.  
Meu coração batia como um louco.  
-Mas você não tem ficar comigo. Você é livre para fazer o que quiser - disse ele com um sorriso forçado que nem chegava aos seus olhos.  
- Eu quero você.  
Ficamos abraços de frente para o mar durante alguns minutos.  
- Vamos para casa, temos de falar - disse Edward, enquanto me levava para o carro.

Estaciona-mos em frente da casa

- Lamento não ter te dito tudo quando nós chegamos ontem,- disse ele enquanto entravamos na nossa casa.  
Levou-me para o sofá e deitou-me no seu colo. Hoje vai ser um dia importante.

_

* * *

_

**Então o que acharam???**

**Então?? Quem foi ver Lua Nova?? Já quase todo o mundo, né??O que acharam??????**

**Eu apesar de não ter achado grande coisa, fiquei agradavelmente supresa, pensei que fosse pior…depois de ler os livros e comparar aos filmes, estes últimos ficam um pouco à quem do esperado…mas valeu a pena por ver os meninos…("_)eles estavam tão lindos…se bem que o Robert parecia um pouco mais velho do que no primeiro filme….mas ele de fato fica uma perdição….("_)**

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias para colocar na fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S: CaRrEgUeM No BoTãO abaixo E depois É sO EsCrEvErEm QuAlQuEr CoIsA…**

**llllllllll**

llllllll

llllll

llll

ll

V


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi...Então como estão??**

**Desculpem pela demora mas só consegui postar agora…..me pergumtaram se teria lemons…….ainda não sei…..eu não sou muito boa a escrever isso….mas quem sabe….. **

**Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e aos que não deixarão(mas espero que um dia enviem, podem crer que motivam a todos os que escrevem) e aos que adicionaram nos favoritos……**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo…Espero que gostem…**

** JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ("_)

_

* * *

_

_- Eu quero você.  
Ficamos abraços de frente para o mar durante alguns minutos.  
- Vamos para casa, temos de falar - disse Edward, enquanto me levava para o carro. _

_Estaciona-mos em frente da casa_

_- Lamento não ter te dito tudo quando nós chegamos ontem,- disse ele enquanto entravamos na nossa casa.  
Levou-me para o sofá e deitou-me no seu colo. Hoje vai ser um dia importante._

- Edward não sei o que ....  
Eu não poderia continuar com o que ia dizer.

- Você é tão linda Bella - disse em um sussurro.  
- Obrigado, mas realmente eu não diria isso.  
- Você não se vê claramente.  
Ficou um silêncio angustiante. Que posso dizer?  
- Eu gosto de você desde que te vi pela primeira vez, quando entrou na biblioteca. Eu vi você quando você chegou, seus olhos eram tão expressivos, em busca de alguma coisa. Eu vi você ir para aquela área de" livros alternativos" Então eu fui até você, que parecia confusa sobre qual o livro escolher, então sugerir um que eu tinha lido. Então eu fiz muitas perguntas para saciar a minha curiosidade e você começou a agir na defensiva e então saiu tão rápido que não pode perguntar o seu nome ou o telefone. Voltei várias à biblioteca, a pensar que te veria, mas nada.

Eu sabia que Carlisle e Esme haviam falado com você , eu não sabia é que era a mesma menina da biblioteca. Eu tinha ouvido o seu nome uma centena de vezes em casa sobre a questão da herança, mas se me casasse não poderia ser feliz. Quando te conheci eu tinha um grande conflito. Por um lado foi a emoção de vê-la novamente e por outro a Isabella, a pessoa que eu deveria me casar por dinheiro. Mas a sua maneira de agir me fez reagir de uma maneira que eu nunca pensei. Foi divertido te ver ficar furiosa. Você foi tão teimosa que eu decidi incomodá-la no que fosse possível.

- No final concordou com os planos de seus pais.  
- Isso foi uma grande tentação para mim. Capaz de te conhecer, estar perto de você.  
- Mas não estavas incomodando?  
- Eu disse-te que fiz isso para te ver com raiva. Seu rosto é muito expressivo, gosto de ver suas emoções através de seu rosto.

- E então, uma semana antes do casamento, eu cheguei no correio de Seattle. Quando eu vi, eu pensei que você ou Alice tinha encomendado a publicação do nosso casamento. Meus amigos e antigos colegas começaram a ligar para confirmar, fizeram um monte de perguntas, pensavam que estivesse grávida. Então, eu queria que você sentisse o que eu estava sentindo. Faltando apenas alguns dias eu descobri uma dos seu amigos que me deu o endereço dos outros.  
- Qual dos meus amigos você descobriu?  
- Jessica. Eu a conheci acidentalmente no supermercado. Fiquei chocado quando seu carrinho foi contra o meu e ela ajudou a pegar as coisas que caíram e logo de seguida me convidou para tomar café, e depois ela me disse onde estava a estudar. Ela ficou surpresa ao saber que íamos casar, ela pensou que estivesse grávida.  
- O que você responde quando lhe perguntaram isso? O que você disse aos seus amigos e aos meus?  
- Bem, eu espero que você não se incomode com isso. Para os meus eu disse que não, mas você já não é uma criança e o seu pai tinha exigido que se casa-se. Mas os seus amigos pensam que você está grávida.  
- O quê? Como te atreves? - Eu perguntei-lhe furiosamente.  
- Desculpe Bella. Perdoe-me. Mas quando fui para entregar o convite na casa do Newton, eu quase não consegui controlar. E depois na casa do Tyler quase bati no idiota.  
- Porquê?  
- Porque ele disse que se soubesse que você se casaria se engravidasse, você já tinha filhos á muito tempo… Não sabia que tinha tantos pretendentes.  
- Não tenho nada.  
- Sabe o que eu mais temia? Que encontrasse entre estas pessoas que você conhecia alguém que me dissesse que você era a namorada dele.  
- Não ia encontrar nem que desse a volta ao mundo, e afinal nesse tempo eu era uma pessoa comprometida - eu disse sorrindo.  
- E então veio o casamento. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e de repente eu estava lá no altar esperando impacientemente, temendo a cada segundo que você se arrepende-se.  
Quando eu vi você, eu sabia que não tinha mais volta. Por um momento durante a cerimónia eu pensava que não iria aceitar.  
- Eu estava muito nervosa.  
- Eu compreendo, mas para mim o casamento era real, quer dizer, eu realmente sinto que estou casado com você. Unido a você. Com o beijo que eu te dei no altar começou uma nova vida. Eu não sei se isso iria funcionar, se isso iria durar apenas um ano, ainda não sabia ao certo. Foi a primeira vez que eu beijei alguém e eu quero que seja a única.  
Senti-me corar de novo. Era como um remoinho dentro do meu coração e borboletas no meu estômago.  
- Foi também o meu primeiro beijo, Edward.  
- Bella, quando vi o Jacob te arrastando fiquei com medo de te perder, mas nada comparado ao que eu senti essa noite quando não te encontrei em lado nenhum.  
- Desculpe, eu não deveria ter saído, eu te disse que eu iria para casa dos meus pais, mas quando eu de repente vi eu estava muito longe.  
- Eu temia que algo te acontecesse, eu não sabia se você estava acostumada a conduzir. Eu peguei no carro e fui atrás de você até à praia onde pode ouvir os teus gritos. Mas então eu consegui ouvir uma conversa e quando cheguei lá aquele idiota estava a confessar o seu amor e te vi perto dele que pensei que você fosse beija-lo.

- O que você teria feito?  
- Não sei. Apesar de ser casada comigo, eu não tenho qualquer direito sobre os seus sentimentos. Se você sente algo por ele ou qualquer outra pessoa, diga-me e eu me afastarei para v ... - Eu coloquei um dedo na boca dele para torná-lo calado.  
- Você está certo, você não tem direito de mandar nos meus sentimentos ... – parecia que o seu olhar tinha uma profunda tristeza, mas eu continuei - Mas você tem que cuidar deles, porque eles são só por ti.  
E com um grande sorriso no seu rosto ele me abraçou com força, senti o meu cabelo em seu rosto, e seus braços em volta da minha cintura.  
- Obrigada, eu vou cumprir essas funções com o maior gosto - disse sorrindo.  
Pegou o meu rosto com uma das mãos.  
- Eu não sei como você conseguiu roubar o meu coração, teimosa menina.  
E ao dizer isto ele parou o seu rosto a 2 polegadas do meu.

- Não se mova - ele disse, sua voz foi quebrada, embora sua respiração estivesse agitada. Seus lábios se encostaram nos meus e o meu coração estava frenético. E todos os meus pensamentos foram para o lixo quando eu senti os seu lábios se movendo. Levei minhas mãos para os seus cabelos o que o atraiu ainda mais. Eu colei o meu corpo contra o dele. Era como uma droga, algo que precisava para viver. Eu mudei a minha posição e de alguma forma consegui empurra-lo contra o sofá e cai sobre ele, continuando a beija-lo apaixonadamente.  
Passado um tempo senti ele a me empurrar um pouco e eu o prendi com mais força. Só depois a realidade bateu-me na cara e realmente reparei que ele tentava me parar.

- Eu fiz algo errado? - eu perguntei confusa, mas apenas começando a perceber a minha reacção. Mas o que eu tinha feito, raios? Foi por isso que ele parou? Eu tinha me comportado como uma ... como uma ... nem eu sabia como eu me tinha comportado.  
- Eu não sei - disse ele

- Desculpe, eu não sei o que me aconteceu - eu disse envergonhada.  
- Pois é essa a questão. Eu não sabia que você era tão selvagem - disse ele rindo - Eu mal podia respirar Bella, 30 segundos mais e eu teria perdido a consciência - e soltou uma risada.  
- Bem, lamento que você não consiga resistir a um beijo - eu disse expludindo - Eu nem sei porque eu fiz isso.  
Eu rapidamente me levantei do sofá e fui para o meu quarto, porque eu estava prestes a pôr tudo para fora. Eu queria chorar, estava com tanta raiva, vergonha e culpa. Eu não devia ter agido assim. Era quase meia-noite e amanhã eu teria o meu primeiro dia de aulas. Seria fatal, era casada e os meus amigos achavam que eu esperava um filho. Eu pensei que a partir de hoje as coisas seriam melhores, ele tinha confessado que me amava…mas será que tinha sido uma ilusão? Ahahahahahah!!!! Quem poderia sobreviver a isto?

_

* * *

_

**Então o que acharam???**

**Ah!! O que é bom dura pouco….mas não se preocupem ele volta……("_)**

**Para quem quiser o e-mail ou o MSN passem no meu perfil e lá encontraram…podem me adicionar………**

**A todos:**

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias para colocar na fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx ("_)**

**P.S: CaRrEgUeM No BoTãO abaixo E depois É sO EsCrEvErEm QuAlQuEr CoIsA…**

**llllllllll**

llllllll

llllll

llll

ll

V


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi...Então como estão?? **

**Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews.**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo…Espero que gostem…**

** JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_

* * *

_

Eu acordei cedo com a mesma roupa que tinha usado no dia anterior, estava frio, porque eu tinha dormido em cobertores. A trilha de lágrimas me fez lembrar o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Já não estava zangada, mas envergonhada. Talvez eu tivesse posto tudo a perder. Me lembrei o que ele disse na praia, "Eu realmente gosto de você mais do que eu posso expressar em palavras. Eu te amo... "  
Como podemos acabar assim? Novamente em combate. Da próxima vez, não posso estragar nada. Se houver próxima vez....  
Escutei perto da minha porta passos.  
Alguém foi ao banheiro. Eu corri para pegar na minha roupa, eu precisava de um banho e um pequeno-almoço urgente. Hoje é o meu primeiro dia na escola e todos os meus amigos achavam que eu me casei porque ela estava grávida. Gostaria de saber o que inventar para evitar perguntas embaraçosas. Agora, todos pensaram que era uma mulher com experiência e não a menina que eu sou. _Nota Mental:_ Fugir de Jessica e Lauren para evitar a pergunta de como é meu marido gostoso na cama. Evitar Tyler, Mike e Eric porque eu sempre soube que uma menina é mais interessante para eles, quando mais experiência sexual tem.  
Quando ouvi alguém a sair do banho eu deixei o meu quarto e eu olhei para todos os lados. Fui à casa de banho rápido. Eu queria ir para a cozinha sem ser detectada, arrumar a minha mochila e tirar o meu carro da garagem.  
- Bom dia- eu ouvi a sua voz suave e perfeita, ele estava sentado a comer. Ao lado dele estava um outro prato de ovos mexidos e um copo de leite.  
- Sente-se e tome o pequeno-almoço. É o seu primeiro dia, eu não quero que você passe mal lá fora.  
- Não tem problema, todos vão pensar que os sintomas são da gravidez - eu disse lentamente.  
- Realmente sinto muito de ter feito isso - disse envergonhado.  
Nós não falamos mais enquanto comíamos.  
Eu peguei a minha mochila e levantei-me para sair. - Bella!  
Virei-me ao ouvir a voz dele, vi-o correndo em minha direcção.  
-Por favor, deixe-me levá-la à escola hoje.  
Eu não respondi só assenti e fui para o carro dele, mas ele chegou primeiro e abriu a porta de passageiros. Eu gostei deste gesto fez-me sentir bem.  
Quando estava em frente ao volante, virou-se para mim.  
- Perdoe-me, sou um idiota. Bella, eu lamento ter dito tanta porcaria na noite passada - disse olhando para mim com profundo arrependimento.  
- Edward, não há problema, eu também lamento ter me comportado como uma louca - eu disse enquanto olhava para o chão do carro.  
Ele levantou o meu queixo com um dedo para fazer cruzar os nossos olhos. Vi-o com muito carinho e corei.  
- Podemos ir mais devagar? Gostaria de te conhecer melhor , saber tudo sobre você. Ter certeza que isto é real. Eu não quero estragar nada, fazer algo que nos arrependamos mais tarde.  
Apenas sorriu e corei. O meu embaraço começou a diminuir. Ele sorriu e beijou-me de repente, quase da mesma forma que eu fiz na noite anterior. Fiquei espantada, sem fôlego e sem saber o que fazer. De repente ele parou e olhou para mim.  
- Só queria que você sentisse como eu me senti ontem à noite. Estamos empatados.  
E de repente ouvimos alguém a bater á janela..  
- Levam mesmo a sério, a fingir que estão casados. Olá irmã, o que eu perdi? – E ao dizer isto ele abriu a porta traseira e subiu no carro.  
- O que queres Emmet? - perguntei perplexa.  
- Eu quero uma carona para ir para a escola, olá cunhadinho. - Olá é prazer te dar boleia - disse Edward amigavelmente.  
- Ainda bem, porque venho com vocês todos os dias. - Nem sonhe maninho em me incluir nisso, a partir de amanhã, se quiser pode ir e vir com Edward. Eu vou usar o meu carro - eu senti que Edward ligou o carro um pouco chateado pelo meu comentário. Ele conduziu muito rápido e silenciosamente até á escola. Emmet saiu tão rápido como tinha entrado no carro.  
- Bella, eu gostaria de te trazer todos os dias - disse Edward.  
- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Professores e alunos não têm o mesmo horário. Além disso pretendo procurar emprego á noite e eu preciso de meu próprio carro para me deslocar.  
- Porque você deseja trabalhar? Não Bella, se for por dinheiro, deixe-me fazer isso. Dedica-te ao estudo e aumenta as tuas notas. Talvez consigas obter uma bolsa de estudos.  
- Eu não quero que seja você quem paga todas as minhas despesas e minha comida. Também preciso de ganhar o meu próprio dinheiro.  
- Bem, depois discutimos o assunto, é demasiado tarde. Eu sinto muito pela forma que beijei-a á algum tempo atrás, eu não pode conter-me. Tudo está bem entre nós?  
- Você quer dizer no casamento, na amizade, ou nos surtos repentinos de luxúria, que parece ter? - Perguntei sarcasticamente.  
- Bella é complicado. Eu só quero ficar com você. Podes baixar a guarda e nos dar uma chance? Proponho uma trégua para hoje. Estou um pouco nervoso, eu não gostaria ficar chateado com você.  
- Ok, só lamento pelo bebé -e deixei o carro.  
- Do que você está falando? - perguntou-me ao ouvido.  
- O bebé que eu esperava foi alarme falso. Não quero que eles pensem que estou grávida, isso já me tirou toda a inocência. Espero que acreditem na minha história e que você colabore.  
- Bem, posso acrescentar que não me importo em estar casado com você apesar do bebe? E desculpa ter te tirado a tua inocência.  
Sorriu, ele pareceu sincero e interessado em dar um bom álibi.  
- Bem, veremos o que acontece hoje. Fui até á secretaria buscar o meu horário.  
Biologia é a primeira , fui para a sala de aula, mas não vi Alice em lugar nenhum.. Mike entrou em seguida, seguido por Eric. - Oi Bella - disse Mike aproximando cautelosamente.  
- Como vai Mike?  
- Posso me sentar ao seu lado?  
- O que? você não tem amigos para se sentar com eles? – a forma como ele me perguntou irritou-me.  
- Não, ainda não. Mesmo assim onde está Alice?  
- Ela está com Jasper – não a tinha visto, embora eu já sabia a resposta.  
- Com aquele idiota?  
- Aquele idiota é meu primo agora, Mike.  
- Bella desculpe, eu não lembrei. Agora você é um Cullen?  
- Parece que sim, foi com um que eu me casei então…- Ahhhh!!que pesadelo tinha que me vir este burro com as suas perguntas sem sentido me torturar.  
- E como vai a gravidez? Para quando você espera?  
- Mike, eu não espero nada. Não estou grávida. Foi um alarme falso.  
- Isso é óptimo. Quero dizer, você pode terminar a escola secundária. Embora eu tenha dúvidas de que o idiota do teu marido deixe você ir para a faculdade .  
- Edward, Mike, o nome dele é Edward. E é claro que eu vou para a faculdade, o meu marido é um homem encantador.  
- Eu não entendo para quê se casar logo Bella. Felizmente, há divórcio.  
- Mike vá se f…. - Ei prima. Como você está ? - apareceu Jasper interrompendo as palavras carinhosas que eu ia dar para o Mike- Vi o Edward e você quando chegaram, fazem um belo casal - disse Jazz e sentou-se ao lado de Mike.  
Alice apareceu logo e sentou-se em cima da mesa virando-se para mim. -Então já habituada às discussões de casada??  
- Na verdade, estamos agora no hábito de nos beijar.  
- O quê? - Alice gritou.  
- Silêncio. É uma longa história eu conto quando não tiver tanta gente.  
- Eu também tenho muito a dizer Bella. Pode ser hoje à noite?  
Mas não podíamos continuar a falar pois o professor entrou na sala.  
Após o término da aula, fui para o vestiário porque eu tinha ginástica com Alice e seu amado Jasper.  
- Você não pode fazer a aula devido ao seu estado - ouvi a voz irritante de Jessica.  
- Jessica, não estou grávida,- eu disse, sem entusiasmo.  
-Claro, que como a Bella nunca teve um namorado foi a primeira a casar e a ficar grávida - disse Lauren ao entrar.  
- Eu não espero uma criança, Lauren -disse através da porta e eu fui para o ginásio.  
- Bella você pode escorregar ou cair e perder o bebe, vou te ter debaixo de olho o tempo todo - disse Tyler sem mais nem menos, escola de loucos.  
- Olá Tyler. Não se incomode, eu vou ficar bem e eu não estou grávida,-eu disse-lhe, eu estava cansada de repetir, felizmente Jessica já sabia, então, nas próximas horas eu sei que o mundo inteiro saberá.  
No almoço, as coisas não melhoraram muito.  
Eu estava sentada numa mesa sozinha. Ainda não chegaram os outros estudantes. Ângela aproximou-se.  
- Oi Bella, eu não te via à muito tempo - disse Ângela ,ela era muito tímida mas uma boa amiga.  
Outros vieram e tomaram os seus lugares.  
- Fale-nos sobre a lua-de-mel, para onde viajou? - perguntou Jessica.  
Eu estava sentada no meu lugar, quando de repente pararam todos de falar e a olhar para atrás de mim. Eu virei para ver o que chamou muita atenção. E vi Tanya, com o seu cabelos loiros. Porque Edward teria preferido casar comigo do que com ela?  
- Olá prima. Quero conversar. Sozinha- disse ela quando chegou ao pé de mim.  
Levantei-me e enfrentei-a, pois eu sou Bella Swan Cullen ... não tenho medo de ninguém.  
- Olá Tanya. Você terá que esperar até que eu acabe de comer, se quiser se sentar com a gente- disse com um sorriso.  
- Se você estiver quase a acabar, mais eu não posso entender como você come. É tão gorda, podia fazer uma dieta.  
- Desculpe,- eu disse a ela- mas o Edward disse que gosta como eu sou e eu só tenho um monte de fome pois ele de noite gasta-me as energias todas. - Até parece…….  
Se ela quiser esperar o problema é dela. Eu levei o meu tempo, enquanto conversava com Ângela. Depois de 15 minutos eu vi que ela ainda estava lá olhando para mim, todos os outros foram intimidados pela sua presença. Decidi que era hora de a enfrentar.  
- Ok, diga-me o que você quer conversar - eu disse a ela.  
- Temos apenas uma coisa em comum….  
- O nome - disse sarcasticamente. -Apesar de eu acreditar que o seu apelido é Denali certo?, Então eu não entendo o que você quer.  
- Edward. Você sabe perfeitamente que é ele. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ele.  
- Eu não entendo. Meu marido é o seu primo, estou feliz que você goste assim tanto dele, mas compartilhe o seu amor com os outros.  
- Deveria ter me casado com ele, e não uma garota como você.  
- Bem, eu acho que temos a mesma velha Tanya. Ele me escolheu e não há nada a fazer sobre isso, agora eu sou a esposa.  
- Bem, eu não acredito numa palavra do que dizes, e nas fofocas tolas de que estás grávida também- disse aumentando o tom da sua voz.  
- Desde que eu sei eu não estou grávida. Não tomei precauções na semana passada, posso muito bem-estar. Agora, se me permitem, eu não quero perder a sobremesa, tive uma longa noite como já disse e não tenho força. Adeusinho.…. Eu estava me tornando um especialista em mentir. Mas valeu a pena em ver o rostos de Tanya. - Não me diga que o cabelo empastado e você ...? - Era a voz de Alice.  
- Oh, não eu menti…..adorei a cara dela.

E fomos para a nossa próxima aula. Eu não podia acreditar que neste curso estávamos todos juntos. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Tanya e eu. Evidentemente, Alice sentou comigo e atrás de nós, Jasper e Emmet.

A aula acabou e sai da sala com a Alice. Então eu ouvi a voz melosa de Tanya.  
- Eddie, vem cá, eu sabia que você estava aqui, mas eu não te encontrei na tua sala na hora do almoço.  
- Olá Tanya, Bella estava nesta classe?  
- Eu não a vi , você pode me mostrar a cidade? Ela muito pequena para o meu gosto, mas deve haver á venda um digno sorvete em algum lugar e conversava-mos.  
- Desculpe estou procurando minha esposa- disse preocupado.  
- Edward- eu virei-me e chamei-o, pois ele estava e costas para mim. Ele recebeu-me de braços abertos e me abraçou com força, curvou-se para beijar-me.  
- Que tal foi seu primeiro dia de escola? – perguntou-me carinhosamente.  
- Foi bom. Vamos para casa - eu disse-lhe e puxei-o.  
- Tudo bem, vejo que está com pressa- disse ele sorrindo. Eu olhei para a cara de horror Tanya antes de sair

- Está muito efusiva hoje- disse-me quando chegamos ao estacionamento.  
- Estamos entusiasmados – corrigi-o.  
Ele claro sorriu lembrando-lhe da manhã.

- Bella, eu terei uma reunião com o director sobre a nossa situação. Eu não sei o que ele vai dizer ou o que vai acontecer, mas não se preocupe. Leve o carro, eu posso ir a pé quando deixar a reunião.  
- Não, claro que não.

- Eu me arranjo não quero você andando por ai sozinha.

- Sério? Não se importa?  
- Claro que não, se precisar se algo é só ligar - ele disse e eu vi Tanya e Rosalie a moverem-se em direcção a um belo carro vermelho perto de nós.  
- Diz-me se precisares de algo também- disse- Agora vá ,quero ver se Tanya de repente decide ficar.  
-Com que então com ciúmes?-disse ele sorrindo.

-Só cuidando dos meus interesses- disse sorrindo e vi-o partir alegre.  
_

* * *

_

**Então o que acharam???**

**Eu fiquei esperando reviews e recebi tão pouquinhas…… **

Vamos chegar as 100 com este capitulo????

Eu no outro capitulo já disse o meu msn e e-mail para quem quiser adicionar ou mandar comentários, mas continuam a perguntar…então no fim de cada capitulo vou deixar o meu e-mai para este assunto ficar resolvido.

Agora eu queria pedir ajuda aos meus queridos leitores…é assim eu tenho umas ideias para uma one-short mas essa história mete lemons e eu não sou nada boa nisso….se alguém quiser me ajudar me mandem um e-mail

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias para colocar na fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S: CaRrEgUeM No BoTãO abaixo E depois É sO EsCrEvErEm QuAlQuEr CoIsA…**

**E-mail e msn****: ****amc_**

**llllllllll**

llllllll

llllll

llll

ll

V


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mais problemas no paraíso e a solução  
**_

Edward ainda chegou, então fui para casa da Alice para falar. A minha amiga e eu tivemos uma longa conversa.  
-Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso. Que lindo amiga!!  
-Alice, eu fiquei desesperada quando vi Jake e Edward a brigarem, foi terrível.  
- Porquê? Que lado estava?? Eu cá sou team Edward **(N.A: Eu tambem…)** e era por ele que torcia. Eu não nego que seu amigo de La Push está na minha lista negra, e não é só porque não toma banho todos os dia, mas porque ele é obcecado por você. Bella, eu avisei-te que eu sempre vi olhar de cão raivoso dele quando você está com algum amigo.  
- Claro que também sou a favor do Edward… pensei que o Jake ia matar o Edward. Mas Jake é meu amigo, não queria que ele ficasse chateado.  
-Ah…grandes novidades que me contas… E agora diz-me o que aconteceu depois, senão morro de curiosidade.  
- Bem, quando chegamos em casa, nós conversamos, Edward disse que gostava de mim desde que nos conhecemos na biblioteca, mas quando soube que ele tinha que casar comigo pensava que eu estava interessada no dinheiro. Depois pensou que minhas intenções eram sinceras, e que só queria salvar a família. Por fim ele disse que gostava de mim. Depois beijei-o e estraguei tudo.  
- Bella beijar é instintivo, e não deve ter sido tão ruim assim ....  
- Não. Foi justamente o oposto. Eu deixei-me levar, e quando demos conta eu tinha-o empurrado para o sofá e estava em cima dele. Ele ficou com medo e disse algumas coisas indesejáveis.  
-De vez em quando se os homens tivessem a boca fechada o mundo seria diferente. Mas vamos ver uma coisa…você gostou do beijo?

- Sim, sem duvida.  
- Ok. Você o ama?  
- Eu acho que vai demorar um pouco mais para saber.  
- Então, como uma amiga e quase irmã, o meu conselho é para manter suas mãos longe do assunto em questão, ou seja, o corpinho do teu lindo marido...Bella, uma coisa leva a outra e é perigoso. Eu sei que é seu marido e você já está casada a algum tempo para dar o passo mais importante na relação, mas apenas o dê quando você estiver 100% segura.  
- Eu sei…bem que eu falei muito sobre mim. E você e Jazz?  
- Oh Bella, foi um sonho conhecê-lo. Acho que foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu no seu casamento. Ele é o homem da minha vida. Eu sei. E é tão forte e suave. A 1º vez que eu vi-o foi quando ele entrou na igreja e ele ficou me olhando. Depois falou comigo e dançamos. Mas a melhor parte foi quando você foi embora. Eu fiquei tão envergonhada pelo buquê.  
- Qual buquê?  
- Claro que tu não sabes pois atirastes e nem viraste para ver quem pegou, isso não é de uma menina educada.  
- Desculpe. Tu apanhas-te?  
- Sim. Foi sensacional. Mas foi muito alto e eu tinha que saltar. Poderia ter quebrado a cabeça se não fosse um par de braços fortes que me pegaram no ar ...  
- Jasper.  
- Eu quando peguei o buquê ele estava comigo. Desde esse dia somos muito bons amigos, eu sei que é muito cedo mas eu vou dar-lhe tempo para se tornar consciente do que ele sente por mim.  
Acabado de dizer isto a campainha tocou. Alice levantou-se e foi abrir.

- Olá Jazz.

- Olá Alice.

-Parece-me que estou a mais….- disse-me levantando e dirigindo-me à porta.

- Olá Jazz e adeus aos dois….tá ficando tarde e o Edward já deve ter chegado a casa..  
- Se eu fosse você, não contava muito com isso. Ele está com o meu pai à um bom par de horas. Parece-me que estão falar de negócios.  
- Obrigado e adeus, mais uma vez.  
Após uma hora de espera e do jantar pronto, eu decidi ligar para o seu celular. Atendeu no primeiro toque e nem o deixei falar.  
- Edward Cullen fiz o jantar, faça o favor de aparecer aqui em breve - do outro lado ouvi o riso de uma mulher. O que ela faz com o telefone do meu marido?

- Tanya falando  
- Tanya Ok,diga ao Edward que liguei e que o jantar está pronto.  
- Parece-me que a sua voz está carregada de ciúmes

- E quem disse a você que eu estou com ciúmes? E eu nem sequer estou desconfiada do meu marido. Ah!! E reze muito a Deus para que eu não fique com ciúme nenhuma vez, pois se não fica sem o seu cabelo oxigenado para pentear.  
Ela desligou com raiva. Que raio, se eu estava com ciúmes? Claro que estava, mas não vou demonstrar.

Menos de 5 minutos passaram quando ouvi um carro.  
- Olá linda - afirmou mal abriu a porta.  
- Onde está o seu celular?  
Ele procurou no seu bolso e mala.  
- Eu não sei, eu ainda o tinha à tarde. Deve ter ficado em casa do...  
- E que parte da sua tarde eu não posso saber?  
- Desculpa, Marcus chamou-me sem aviso, não deu tempo para...  
- 5 minutos atrás eu telefonei-te.  
- Bella você está com ....  
- Não o diga, eu estou apenas chateada porque eu preparei o jantar e ele está frio agora.  
- Obrigado. O primeiro jantar em casa. Isso merece um brinde.  
- Nós não temos nada para brindar. Vá tomar um banho, eu vou pedir uma garrafa, para minha mãe.  
- Ok, não esqueça das velas.  
- Não esquecerei.  
Eu vesti um casaco e foi para casa dos meus pais, apenas a 50 metros. Na chegada eu percebi que tinha outras pessoas na casa dos meus pais.  
Entrei e estavam Charlie e Billy na frente da TV, como de costume. Emmet e Jake na sala de jantar e minha mãe na cozinha.  
- Bella, voltou. Chateada com o pianista?  
-Oi Emmet , Jake. Ei pai - e corri para o abraçar - Olá Billy.  
- Oi Bella, que bom te ver, eu queria falar com você.  
- Sobre?? – Eu o olhei intrigada.  
- Bella eu sei que o seu casamento é uma farsa, mas no entanto, você é uma Cullen e, portanto, é necessário avisa-la.  
- Está com medo, que alguma coisa aconteça com a minha nova família?  
- Ah não é nada disso, vocês têm muitas empresas. Uma delas é dedicada à exploração de madeira. Anos atrás, tínhamos um tratado assinado com o governo para extrair e reflorestar, de modo a não perturbar o ecossistema, mas aparentemente eles negociaram com um funcionário público e rejeitaram a administração da reserva.  
- Mas isso é terrível. O que você fez para detê-los?  
- As obras estão paralisadas. Mas atacaram-nos durante a noite, entrando na reserva.  
- Eu não posso crer… Marcus Cullen é capaz de tudo.  
- Todos os Cullen são desprezíveis - disse o meu amigo, entrando na conversa.  
- Jake cala-te - disse o pai dele - Bella, então eu queria dizer, não deve ir até La Push agora, até as coisas se acalmarem. Afinal você é legalmente uma Cullen e as crianças não sabem o motivo de você se ter casado. Sei que ontem você esteve lá com o seu marido. Por sorte, só Jake vos viu.  
- Sim, apesar de que ele não foi muito educado, Billy.  
- Você fez alguma coisa?  
- Só uma lição que dei a esse idiota - disse Jacob.  
- Jake, por favor.  
- Por que não diz a seus pais o que se passou? O que você me disse na noite passada?  
- Bella o que aconteceu entre você e Edward? - Eu ouvi a voz do meu pai atrás de mim.  
- Está tudo bem pai - eu disse assustada - Só que eles queriam matar-se ontem à noite e eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.  
- Claro que o defende - afirmou Jake

- Filha, que bom vê-la novamente, eu tenho tentado a ir a sua casa toda a tarde mas você não estava - disse a minha mãe abraçando-me.  
- Passei a tarde com Alice.  
- Talvez você estivesse perturbando um momento em família, Bella agora tem outra, certo?? - meu irmão disse no momento mais oportuno.  
- Bella não gosto nada, que você se relacione com essa família desonesta e ruim. Eu não nego que Carlisle e Esme são diferentes, mas todos os outros são desprezíveis. Me arrependo de ter permitido algo parecido com isto - disse Charlie visivelmente chateado.  
- Nem todos são assim - defendi, pensando em Jasper e Edward.  
- Você tem razão Bella, Rose não é má pessoa - disse o meu irmão.  
- Rose? Você quer dizer a dupla insignificante de Jasper? Veja bem, de tanto sorrir eu nem percebi que o meu maninho gostava da Barbie.  
- Não permito que você possa ter alguma ligação com alguns dos Cullen - disse meu pai para Emmet.  
- Por que eu sou proibido e permitiu Bella se casar um deles? – queixou-se Emmet.  
- Eu não sabia o que eles eram antes. Além disso, sua irmã se casou para ajudar-nos. Ela não foi porque quis.  
- Bem eu não tenho visto Bella reclamando, né maninha??? - Emmet disse e eu estava paralisada.  
Naquele momento tocaram à porta e Jake correu para abrir.  
- Onde está a minha esposa? - Eu ouvi a voz de Edward divertido.  
- Bella está aqui com a sua família - disse Jake.  
- E então o que você faz aqui? - perguntou o meu marido.  
- Eu quero que você fique aqui - meu pai disse-me ao ouvido.  
- Isso é injusto - eu disse - Edward não é como a sua outra família, ele é bom. E foi você quem quis que eu casasse, papai.  
- Desculpe Bella.  
- Agora não há nada a fazer se ele não pode vir aqui, então…- eu disse levantando-me e fui para a porta.  
- Bella querida, o jantar está resfriando - disse Edward sorrindo.  
- Pare de fingir Cullen - sussurrou Jake para que outros não o ouvissem.  
-Parem já os dois, eu só vim pedir uma garrafa de vinho emprestada. Emmet, não deixe que eles se matem - eu disse ao meu irmão dirigindo-me para a cozinha.

- Mãe, pode me emprestar uma de suas garrafas de vinho? Devolvo-a rapidinho, prometo, só queríamos comemorar a nossa primeira refeição em casa.  
- Estou surpresa filha. Eu não nego que, quando eu conheci este belo rapaz ele impressionou-me. Mas, quando vos vi brigando achei que o casamento era um caso perdido.

- Vamos dizer que temos uma trégua de cooperação mútua mãe.  
- Ok, aqui está o vinho, mas não diga ao seu pai, não quero que ele tenha outro motivo para odiar a sua nova família - disse piscando-me o olho.  
- Obrigado mãe. Vejo você amanhã - e eu dei-lhe um beijo e escondi a garrafa no meu casaco.  
- Vejo-te depois Billy. Adeus pai.  
- Bella volte pra casa quando quiser e me ligue se acontecer alguma coisa.  
-Ok pai.  
Quando cheguei ao portão vi Jacob sozinho. Pensei que Edward tinha ido embora, mas eu pode o ver alguns metros de distância a falar com o meu irmão.  
- Jake gostava de recebê-lo em breve.  
- Bella não tem que fazer isso, eu não me canso de repeti-lo. Basta voltar para sua casa. Ele vai machucá-la, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele irá.  
- Jake, eu quero investir no meu casamento, por favor não intervenha.  
- Acha que ele vai funcionar? Você está louca Bella? Ele vai se aproveitar da sua ingenuidade… - o tom de voz dele era um pouco ameaçador. Edward estava comigo em dois segundos e empurrou ele.  
- Como você se atreve a falar assim?  
Mas o meu irmão e os seus dois metros foram colocados no meio.  
- Pessoal, calma. Bella chega para todos. Minha irmã, tua amiga e sua esposa - disse olhando para Jake e Edward conforme falava.  
- Vejo você depois Emmet – disse e sem olhar para trás fui para casa. Eu podia ouvir os passos de Edward seguindo-me.  
Fui para casa, aquecer a comida e pôr a mesa.  
- Esqueceu as velas - disse Edward.

- Sabe, estou cansada que me digam o que eu posso ou não fazer. A partir de agora, vou fazer o que quero…eu quero que tudo vá para o inferno.

- Certo. Calma, eu queria falar sobre o seu amigo….  
- Edward, o jantar irá arrefecer novamente.  
- Então, vamos comer e depois conversamos.  
O jantar apesar de ter sido aquecido sabia bem.  
- É boa na cozinha, isto está delicioso.  
- Obrigado.  
- Temos organizar uma lista. Você sabe que eu não quero que você se queixe que eu não faço nada - disse ele mais uma vez desta vez de bom humor.  
- Isso parece porreiro. Então diga…  
- Você pode cozinhar, porque você faz boa comida. Eu posso deitar todo o lixo fora e lavar os carros. Limpamos a casa juntos. Aos sábados, podemos ir às compras. Se você quiser eu posso ir, mas dá-me a lista completa. E gostaria de ter um livro de registo das despesas. Seria terrível não ter noção dos gastos. Tenho uma conta poupança, não é muito, mas poderia nos tirar de uma emergência. Vou passar pelo banco amanhã para arranjar outro cartão com o seu nome. E um serviço de telefone para colocar cá em casa.  
- Isso parece bom. Você falou de tudo como um marido responsável.  
- Eu brindo a isso - ele disse elevando seu copo - Estamos quase na metade da garrafa.  
-Edward? – chamei - Billy, o pai de Jacob, me disse há pouco que não podíamos ir a La Push.  
- Já não há problema Bella. Hoje eu falei com Marcus. Apesar de não ele não mandar no nosso dinhero, temos uma voz na sociedade. Disse-lhe para não me esperar para ir cortar árvores, mas esse negócio é rentável e o dano está feito, está quase irredutível. Além disso, vi ontem que a floresta é bonita, não podemos deixá-los destruir. No próximo sábado, devemos ir para Seattle para uma reunião no directório.  
- Obrigado Edward - acabei comendo, e enchendo o seu copo novamente. Eu estava tão feliz com este homem. Sua maneira de ver as coisas em casa e na vida me fascinou.  
Nós tomamos o último copo e sentamos no sofá rindo muito.  
- Já ouviu falar no meu talento com o piano?? Saiba que **elas **gostam…- disse e riu ainda mais forte.  
- Se você tocar alguma coisa para alguém alem de mim, nem sabe o que espera Edward Cullen.  
- Adoro quando você fica ciumenta - disse tomando-me em seus braços e beijando-me suavemente. Eu também correspondi, só que desta vez eu estava certa de não cometer qualquer loucura.  
- Se o seu amigo volta a falar assim consigo eu…  
- Esqueça. Eu te amo - Eu disse-lhe a realidade que até agora ainda não tinha descoberto e ele me beijou novamente. Era viciante, como um doce que você não pode parar de comer.  
Tinha muito sono, embora o meu coração bate-se tão depressa. O vinho me tinha relaxado.  
Pegou-me em seus braços e levou-me para o meu quarto.  
- Eu vou sair e você veste o seu pijama - vesti e fiquei esperando ele para retornar para dar as boas noites. A cabeça girou e eu estava sentindo tonturas. Quando ele voltou eu estava de olhos fechados e então menti, e fingi dormir.  
- Boa noite, minha doce e bela esposa - eu o ouvi dizer.  
-Boa noite, Edward - disse entre sonhos.  
Ouvi-o sussurrar algo e eu comecei a sonhar com ele.

_

* * *

_

**Então o que acharam???**

**Fiquei muito muito triste com vocês leitoras eu pedi para chegarem ás 100, e só faltavam 13 e não consegui atingi-las…. **

**Vamos fazer um acordo…vamos chegar ás 110?? Vá lá eu sei que tenho mais que meia dúzia de leitoras…..todos os capítulos mais de 20 pessoas adicionam a história aos favoritos…então se cada um enviar uma u ficava feliz e mais motivada…..FICO ESPERANDO…**

**Ah!! Tambem podem deixar reviews pessoas sem conta.**

**Há uma coisa que disseram numa Reviews, que a Tanya está sempre a tentar o ed da bella…claro pois com um Edward tão lindo tinha de haver alguem para ele dár com os pés e alguem para a nossa belinha ficar insegura, embora a minha seja um pouquinho mais segura doque a da original…e quanto á pergunta se muitas águas vão rolar….voces nem sabem o quanto….vai dar uma reviravolta a 360º…mas vocês vão ver…**

**Deixem as suas perguntas e duvidas que eu tenho muito gosto em responder…se não desvendar nada claro…..fico muito contente com todas oc comentários a dizerem o quanto gostaram….fico mt feliz.**

**Agora mais uma proposta…A melhor review ganha o capitulo…pode ser??? **

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias para colocar na fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S: CaRrEgUeM No BoTãO abaixo E depois É sO EsCrEvErEm QuAlQuEr CoIsA…**

**Email e msn: amc_**

**llllllllll**

llllllll

llllll

llll

ll

V


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi...Então como estão? **

**Eu li todas as reviews e a melhor ganhava o capítulo mas como foram todas tão lindas eu não consegui ****escolher…então este capítulo **_**é dedicado:**_

**-**_**Wal**_

_**-**__**Gibeluh**_

_**-**__**Liih Granger Weasley**_

_**-Beta**_

_**-Keila**_

**Aqui está mais um capitulo…Espero que gostem…**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Salvar La Push

Eu acordei cedo como sempre. De repente senti um corpo próximo ao meu. Estava alguém na minha cama. Normalmente esse alguém era Alice, quando seus pais iam para fora ou a minha ia de viagem e deixava-me aos cuidados de uma outra família. Mas não me lembro de ontem à noite ter convidado Alice.  
Eu me virei e fiquei horrorizada, quer dizer horrorizada não mas sim chocada, pois ao meu lado, havia o homem mais lindo do mundo. Com o seu cabelo cor de cobre, que eu sabia que era macio e sedoso. Seus lábios encarnados convidando-me para experimentar. Ele tinha algumas sardas no seu nariz e bochechas. Simplesmente divino…  
Empurrei-o no ombro e não obtive resposta, só os seus braços que estavam à volta da minha cintura me apertaram ainda mais.  
- Edward Cullen! O que você está fazendo na minha cama?- Eu perguntei sorrindo.  
Ele sorriu levemente com os seus olhos ainda fechados.  
- Consumar o casamento - ele disse casualmente.  
Instintivamente o meu olhar foi parar ao meu pijama, e ouvi uma risada  
- Bella, eu não sou um pervertido. Além disso, não é assim que eu imagino que seja.  
- Ah!- disse um pouco desapontada, claro que não era assim que ele imaginava, a começar pela noiva - Então por que disse que estava a consumar o casamento?  
Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Estes belos olhos verdes poderiam matar qualquer um de um ataque cardíaco.  
- Ficamos uma noite juntos. Isso será suficiente para evitar que seu pai quer faça o que ele quer. Não vamos entrar em pormenores, certo?  
- É por isso que você dormiu comigo? Para o meu pai não se meter e tentar nos separar, para não perder o dinheiro?  
- Não, claro que não. A verdade é que eu adormeci Bella. Eu estava muito cansado. E o seu perfume estava tão próximo a mim e eu estava tão confortável que não me apeteceu sair.  
Eu o empurrei suavemente.  
- OK! Levante, você tem que preparar o café da manhã - eu disse e ele se levantou.  
- Se eu tiver que preparar café da manhã, então você terá que cozinhar.  
- Tudo bem.  
Tomei café da manhã e fui para a escola. As pessoas já não pareciam tão interessadas em mim como no dia anterior. Cada vez que Mike conversava comigo fingia-me de ocupada, mas ele era um pouco lento de compreensão e ainda não percebeu. Felizmente, eu tinha em quase todas as disciplinas com Alice e eu poderia falar com ela. Sua amizade com Jasper era cada vez mais forte e em breve vão se tornar um casal. Mas estou muito preocupado com o meu irmão.  
- Emmet, estou um pouco preocupado com você - eu disse para ele.  
- Por que comigo?

- Eu te vi com a Rosalie.  
- Ela é a mais bela mulher que eu já vi na minha vida. É tão sexy.  
- Emmet, ela e Tanya são amigas, e você sabe que esta faz-me a vida ou melhor o casamento num inferno ou pelo menos tenta e se Rosalie se aproxima de você só para me atingir?  
- Bella, eu garanto-te que por dentro Rose é uma pessoa linda.  
- Ok, confio em ti grandalhão.  
- Bem, eu não confio nada em ti.  
Durante o almoço veiram se sentar comigo Alice e Jasper.  
- É uma pena que os outros professores não tenham tanto tempo para comer, eu já não falo com o meu primo faz um tempo - disse Jasper - Mas você pode me dizer uma coisa Bella?  
- Claro, o quer saber Jasper?  
- Ouvi dizer ontem que o meu pai deu a Edward um emprego melhor, em Seattle, mas ele rejeitou.  
- Claro que rejeitou, ele quer estar perto da esposa - disse Alice.  
- Não acho que isso seja o motivo principal. Há muito tempo fizeram o mesmo com Carlisle, eu era uma criança, mas eu me lembro bem. Ele trabalhou numa boa empresa e um ano depois foi transferido para um lugar pior que estava inicialmente por alegada má gestão. Penso que Edward tem medo que lhe aconteça o mesmo - disse Jasper com tristeza.  
- Sim, estou certa de que é pela razão de Jasper. Ele não me contou nada mas agora que eu sei que a história tudo se encaixa.

-Claro que percebeu Bella, eu tenho certeza que você o ama.  
Eu senti-me a corar. As coisas hoje estavam normais. Eu tentei evitar a tentação de responder a Tanya e evitar cruzar com ela, embora houvesse ocasiões em que eu não resistia ia respondia ao mesmo nível.  
Durante a noite Edward me ajudou com a casa, já que estávamos fazendo planos para passar este fim-de-semana em Seattle. O nosso relacionamento estava indo bem, lenta mas segura, entre beijos e levantar da cama por vezes juntos, mas sem que nada tivesse acontecido. Parece-me que todo dia ele se torna era mais bonito, claro que isto era possível. Ele todo dia ele fazia uma outra coisa que me agradava sendo um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele até falou-me em francês.  
Na quinta-feira, depois da escola, Edward ia visitar os pais dele. Eu decidi não a acompanhá-lo para que ele possa conversar livremente com o seu pai sobre o que aconteceu entre nós. Com a minha família eu ainda precisava de um pouco mais de tempo.  
Acabei de preparar jantar quando eu ouvi, não só tocar a campainha, mas também a bater fortemente na porta.  
Eu olhei para fora com um pouco de medo e vi Jacob parado na minha porta.

- Jake? O que você está a fazer aqui? Você está bem? - disse alarmada.  
- Bella ele me escapou, eu não podia tirar o carro e não podia dirigir. Acabei por ligar para a sua casa mas você não atendeu e seus pais tenham saído.  
- Jake calma o que se passa? Edward em breve chegará a casa.  
- Bella não sei como lhe dizer. Penso que esta noite vamos abaixo..  
- De que está a falar exactamente?  
- Os Cullen´s antes de anoitecer chegaram com muitos homens e cercaram a área, e vão eles vão cortar tudo, o que inclui a parte habitada. Muitos homens e alguns membros da polícia estão com eles. Isso significa que eles também subornaram o chefe da polícia. Se eles atacarem nós iremos defender Bella.  
- Jake isto é terrível.  
- Nós temos mais medo pelas crianças e os idosos.  
Ouvi a porta a abrir e corri para receber Edward.  
- Bella o que se passa? - disse ele olhando para mim. – Está alguma coisa errada? Você parece assust… O que faz o cão aqui?

- Edward, eles vão atacar La Push -disse quase em lágrimas.  
- O quê? Só pode ser obra de Marcus. Não posso acreditar que ele fez isso. O Conselho não deu o seu consentimento e a reunião é só no sábado. Nós temos quase 50% das acções. Não é possível fazerem isso sem a nossa assinatura – disse Edward visivelmente enfurecido -Bella eu vou imediatamente para Seattle, isto é ilegal, e estou certo que só Marcus e Caius tem conhecimento do que se passa.

- Eu vou com você.  
- Não Bella, eu vou ter que viajar a noite toda, e neste momento não existem voos disponíveis, eu tenho que ir carro para chegar antes do amanhecer e será desconfortável para ti.  
- Tudo bem…mas tenha cuidado com você…Eu vou ligar de hora em hora para saber se está tudo bem..

Fui para a cozinha e embrulhei um pouco de comida para a viagem.  
Passaram alguns minutos e Jake foi silenciosamente em direcção à janela.  
- Ele não é tão mau como pensei - eu ouvi o meu amigo dizer.  
- Claro que não. Edward é muito bom e justo.  
Já estava tudo pronto e Edward veio até mim e me deu um beijo. O segui até a porta e fiquei ali olhando enquanto o carro desaparecia.  
- Bella, você não pode ficar aqui sozinha, vá para sua casa. Emmet deve estar por lá e faz-lhe companhia.  
- Jake, esta é a minha casa. Tenho também de esperar que Edward ligue a qualquer momento.  
E o mais rápido possível – pensei.

Continua…

**Então o que acharam?**

**Obrigada a todas as reviews e aqui estão as respostas:**

**Wal-** Ainda bem que está gostado…e concordo com você em relação à Tanya, tem de haver alguém para estragar a felicidade

**Gibeluh****-** Oi…claro que continuo a postar..bj e espero que continue a gostar.

**Liih Granger Weasley****-** Muito obrigado pelo elogio, espero que continue a gostar da fic.

**Beta-** Bem vinda…e continue a acompanhar a fic.

**Keila –** Que bom que gosta…aqui está mais um capitulo…agora falta o resto =)

**Aqui está mais um capitulo no dia que estreou Eclipse mundialmente, e aqui em Portugal. Então alguém já viu ou vai ver? Depois digam o que acharam…Eu só vou ver Sexta-feira…mas tou muito ansiosa…**

**Aqui á uns tempos uma leitora disponibilizou-se para betar a fic mas eu perdi o contacto dela…Portanto se alguém quiser se oferecer agradeço….pois o tempo é mt pouco e ter que escrever e corrigir leva-me mt tempo….**

_**AH! Proximo capitulo dia 9 de Julho, dia de aniversário da fic Vou te dar Amor… **_

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S: CaRrEgUeM No BoTãO abaixo E depois É sO EsCrEvErEm QuAlQuEr CoIsA…**

**llllllllll**

llllllll

llllll

llll

ll

V


	16. Chapter 16

**Aniversário de 1 ano da fic Vou te dar Amor…**

**Agradeço a todas que mandaram reviews **

Salvar La Push

Uma hora tinha passado desde que Edward tinha ido embora e eu estava preocupada com ele. Ele era um bom motorista, mas foi sempre muito rápido e eu tive um sentimento de angústia quando o vi partir. Ainda não devia ter chegado a Port Angeles, mas espero que ele consiga encontrar um vôo comercial ou um avião para não ter que dirigir até Seattle, o percurso é perigoso e demora muito tempo.  
Liguei e ele me respondeu ao primeiro toque.  
- Olá minha princesa…precisas de alguma coisa? - eu ouvi a voz dele feliz.  
- Oi lindo... Onde está você agora?  
- No meio da estrada para Port Angeles. É bom ainda estar no verão porque não chove, eu não poderia lidar com esta velocidade com a pista molhada.  
- Não vá tão rápido, eu não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça.  
- Preocupado com o seu marido? Eu não te deixo viúva.  
- Que engraçado Edward, concentra-te na estrada. Vou telefonar-lhe dentro de 1 hora ou me ligue quando chegar.  
-Ok! Estou a aguardar a tua chamada amor, eu te amo.  
É a segunda vez que ele me chamou assim. Eu respondi o mesmo. Minutos mais tarde meu telefone tocou.  
- Edward. Onde você está?  
- Eu cheguei a Port Angeles e não há voos para Seattle. Eu vou conduzir. Eu vi que não posso fazer atalhos e demorarei muito.  
- Essas estradas são perigosas e você pode se perder. Porque não dorme até de manhã em Port Angeles? Certamente existe um vôo cedo.  
- A vendedora me disse que tinha ordens secretas para não vender bilhetes para qualquer Cullen. Então imagino que Marcus está por trás de tudo isto.  
- Que vai fazer então?  
- Eu vou voltar a conduzir, e com sorte chego a Seattle dentro de 5 horas Bella.  
- Isso vai demorar a noite toda Edward.

- Mas eu tenho a minha linda esposa para me dar alento e que me prometeu ligar de hora em hora. Então, vou ficar ansioso esperando a sua chamada duvido que fique sonolento.  
- Você conhece o caminho? Você não se vai perder?  
- Bella, eu tenho um moderno carro que tem GPS e tenho meu laptop comigo para localizar-me se for preciso.  
- Ah desculpe, esqueci-me que era casada com o cara da Tecnologia. Cuida-te…vou te ligar em uma hora…Te amo.  
Liguei a cada uma hora antes do nascer do sol até que ele estava entrando Seattle. Eu estava mais confortável e descansada para dormir, mas quando eu estava prestes a começar a dormir o meu telefone tocou. Eu rapidamente respondi.  
- Sim?  
- O que o Ed faz ao telemóvel quando dorme? – era Tanya insípida como sempre.  
- Eu sou a mulher de Edward, eu é que sei o que ele faz ou não e isso não é da sua conta - eu respondi - O que você quer?  
- Passa o tlm ao meu primo. Estou a tentar ligar à algum tempo e ele não responde aos meus telefonemas.  
- Não posso, ele está dormindo e eu não gosto de interromper os sonhos do meu marido.  
- Tem certeza que ele está?  
- Queres ouvir ronco?  
- Tudo bem! Diga a ele para não entrar no negócio da família – disse e desliguei na cara da cobra.  
Imediatamente liguei para Edward.  
- Diga o que você quer, e é melhor ser importante - disse-me Edward irritado.  
- Eu quero você e é algo muito importante.  
- Desculpa amor, eu respondi sem ver que era você. Tanya tem me ligado à mais de meia hora.  
- É sobre isso que eu queria falar, eu falei com ela à um minuto atrás, ela disse-me para você não entrar no negócio da família. Ela sabe sobre o plano de La Push mas eu não sei mais pormenores pois eu desliguei na cara dela.  
- Será que deveria ligar para ela? - me perguntou.  
- Você não perde nada, eu disse-lhe que você estava dormindo então pode dizer que eu te acordei.  
- Tudo bem! Depois ligo linda. Beijo...

-Beijo? Só um?

- Estou a guardar ou outros para quando estiver com você…

- Ah! Beijos…eu acho que tenho mais para quando você chegar.

-Pronto, pronto…muitos muitos beijos…Até logo e durma porque tenho a certeza que ainda não dormiu nada…Bons sonhos meu anjo...

-Obrigado…Até logo.  
Eu acordei na hora exacta de me mudar e ir para a escola. Apesar de ter muito sono não ia perder a aula porque poderia ser suspeito.  
Eu fui para a casa dos meus pais, e rapidamente disse-lhes o que tinha acontecido em La Push e como Edward tinha ido para Seattle. Meu pai pareceu surpreendido.  
Emmet depois foi comigo para a escola no meu carro.  
O dia foi normal, como ninguém cruza com Edward normalmente, ninguém reparou na sua ausência. Nem mesmo Tanya parecia suspeita. Durante o almoço eu liguei-lhe, mas ele não respondeu. Mais ninguém parecia saber o que tinha acontecido em La Push. Quando acabou a escola foi directa para a casa de Carlisle e Esme.  
- Sabe de alguma coisa de Edward? – Perguntou-me Carlisle preocupado.  
- Desde esta manhã que não sei de nada.  
- Ele me ligou quando ele deixou a vossa casa ontem à noite e disse-me brevemente o que aconteceu em La Push - disse o pai do meu marido.  
- Fui até ao supermercado para ver se eu encontrava algo, mas parece não haver notícias - disse Esme preocupada.  
- Espero que Edward retorne em breve, - eu disse, e abracei-os.  
- Ele disse-nos ontem à noite que está apaixonado por você - disse Esme – Bella faz tanto tempo que não o via tão feliz, eu nunca tinha visto o meu filho tão radiante.  
Eu disse-lhes como me sentia e senti-me a corar.  
- Fique com a gente - disse Carlisle quando estava a despedir-me para ir embora.  
Fiquei esperando que Edward me ligasse durante a tarde.  
Emmet ligou para mim.  
- Bella onde estás?  
- Eu estou em casa de Carlisle. Alguma coisa errada?  
- A gangue do Sam está aqui. Procurando por Edward e você. Eles não são muito amigáveis. Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei?  
- Bem, sim, mas é complicado. Te explico quando chegar.  
Eu pude ver através da janela 5 grandes caras que vieram até mim pelo jardim.  
- Ei Sam, o que aconteceu? Todos estão bem? Onde está Jake? - Perguntei.  
- Desculpe, mas vim vos buscar. Jake está ferido. Ele disse algo sobre você e seu marido, mas não deu para compreender.  
- Jake está ferido? O que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei desesperadamente.  
- Venha Bella, te explicamos pelo caminho.  
Chegamos em casa do Jake e fui rapidamente até ele. Billy estava a seu lado.  
- Bella, que bom que você está aqui, eu sabia que este casamento era um erro, mas seu pai insistiu. Eu sempre disse que eu não concordava.  
- Billy não é um erro, o meu marido é bom. Ele vai chegar daqui a algum tempo e vai ajudar.

- Isso não faz com que a sua família se torne melhor. Veja o que eles fizeram para o meu Jake, tenho certeza que foram eles.  
Eu me aproximei da cama onde Jake dormia. Sua ferida não era grave, mas ele estava inconsciente.  
Não havia mais para fazer, do que esperar. Continuei ligando para Edward e seu telefone estava desligado. Seria uma longa noite.

Eu tinha adormecido quando ouvi que me estavam a chamar.  
- Bella, o que está fazendo aqui? – Jake, era ele que tinha me chamado.  
- Jake, eu estava tão preocupada com você. O que aconteceu?  
- Querem te matar a ti e ao teu marido

- Quem?  
- Marcus Cullen.  
- Foi ele que te atirou?  
- Sim, quando estava a voltar para a reserva. Ouvi alguém dizer que em Seattle deram ordens para capturar o teu marido.  
Eu estava com vontade de chorar e gritar. Isto não pode estar a acontecer, tudo isto por causa daquele dinheiro imundo. Eu quero o meu marido de volta, cuidarmos um do outro, ir para a faculdade juntos ou até mesmo ter um bom carro, e ficaríamos felizes em trabalhar o resto da minha vida e eu poderia passar todos os dias com Edward. Comecei a soluçar.  
- Bella, que está errado? - Disse Jake  
- Eu não consigo comunicar com Edward, desde esta manhã não sei nada sobre ele - disse e senti as lágrimas correr pelas minhas bochechas.  
Ouvi passos de várias pessoas a entrar em casa, eu instintivamente olhei para ver quem era.  
- Olha o que temos aqui. Então, em breve você se tornará viúva Isabella - foi Marcus Cullen quem entrou e disse.  
- O que fizeram com o meu marido? Onde está Edward? - Gritei.  
- Não sei, os meus homens foram responsáveis por ele hoje. Ele é tão previsível. Mas voltando ao assunto Tanya me disse que você é uma mulher muito apaixonada. Tenho provas de que se está grávida o filho não será do meu sobrinho. Mesmo se fosse ele nunca conheceria o filho - disse Marcus olhando com desprezo.  
Ele então saiu.  
Eu desabei sobre uma cadeira e comecei a chorar desconsolada.  
- Bella você está realmente grávida? – Tinha me esquecido de Jake.  
- Isso não é possível. Edward e eu nunca…- eu disse entre soluços e voltei a chorar.  
- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, mesmo que essa seja a última coisa que você queira ouvir. Mas não se preocupe. Nós vamos ficar bem. Eu cuido de você - disse o meu amigo ao me dar um abraço. Eu o olhei pensando se o atacava ou se o empurrava e o matava. Eu estou destruída por dentro e ele não percebe. Edward sempre esteve certo. Marcus foi movendo as suas fichas pouco e pouco nunca perdendo o jogo.

Um pouco mais de duas horas se passaram e eu continuei chorando. Mas então, eu sai. Eu não ia morrer, não sem dar luta. Eu não posso aceitar que Edward tenha morrido. Isso seria rendição. Deixei a cabana e viu alguns habitantes de La Push. Aproximei-me.  
- Oi, eu queria saber se têm algum plano traçado.  
- Bella, você deve ir para o abrigo com as outras mulheres e crianças - disse Sam  
- Não me vou esconder. Ele confessou que matou o meu marido. Ele foi o quem disparou em Jake. Vou terminar com ele nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça.

Ouvimos os motores das máquinas, e à distância ouvi gritos e sons de muitas botas. Começou tudo.  
Os moradores de La Push formaram em uma linha de defesa. Eu estava ao lado de Sam.

- Nós não queremos matar ninguém, então tirem as vossas mulheres e as crianças daqui. Vamos passar com as nossas máquinas e tiraremos as vossas casas.

Avancei um pouco para a frente para falar com eles.  
- Eu sou Isabella Cullen, esposa de Edward Cullen, o legítimo herdeiro da empresa para quem trabalham. Meu marido está em Seattle recebendo um mandado de detenção para Marcus Cullen. Tudo o que disseram para vocês não é legal. Marcus tentou assassinar um membro desta reserva. Sei que muitos não querem fazer isso porque sabem que está errado. Aqueles que discordam com ele pode se retirar, vão manter os vossos postos de trabalho, dou-vos a minha palavra.  
- Como sabemos que o que você diz é verdade? Por que você defende tanto este lugar? - Disse o chefe deles.  
- Bella é de Forks - disse Billy - cresceu aqui. Você acha que ela permitiria a destruição destas florestas?  
- Sra. Cullen, você está garantido que nós nunca vamos perder os nossos empregos? Muitos de nós vimos de longe e não queremos ver nossas famílias passando fome.  
- Eu garanto que nada irá acontecer. Meu marido virá logo -disse querendo acreditar em minhas palavras.  
- Estou com você - disse um trabalhador que acho que se chama Garrett - Mas há muitos apoiantes do Marcus. Como James, o marido de sua nova prima Vitória filha da Heidi.

-Ah! Já sei quem é…  
De repente, a voz fria de Marcus surpreendeu-me.

- Ataquem agora. Contra ela - disse apontando para mim. Os Quilutes colocaram-se em torno de mim junto a todos os trabalhadores liderados por Garrett.  
- O que vocês estão a fazer? - disse Marcus. E de repente puxou uma arma e apontou para mim. Mas não me movi.  
Ele disparou dois tiros para o ar e alguns assustados saíram e então ele atirou para mim.  
Senti quando fui atingida no braço. Mas eu não sentia dor em qualquer parte do meu corpo. Ouvi gritos e murmúrios. Os helicópteros pareciam ter desembarcado, e ouvi mais ruído e mais barulho de carros entrando na reserva. Na minha mão, vi os traços de sangue. O cheiro colocou-me completamente tonta e senti que estava prestes a desmaiar quando ouvi que alguém me chamou.  
- Bella! - É a sua voz. É ele. Edward tinha voltado para mim, como tinha prometido. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.  
- Amor? Bella? - Eu ouvi a voz dele a soluçar.  
- Calma, eu estou bem - eu disse.

Ele tirou a sua camisa e envolveu-a à volta do meu braço. Logo os paramédicos chegaram.  
Eu vi passado um tempo os trabalhadores e parte dos Quilutes a serem presos.

- Esperem – disse - Nem todos são culpados.  
- Por favor, façam o que a minha mulher diz, ela está aqui desde o inicio e sabe quem são os culpados - disse Edward abraçando-me.  
Eu disse então quem eram os culpados e os inocentes com a ajuda de Garrett e Sam que os conhecia melhor que eu e eles os prenderam ou libertaram, respectivamente.

De repente, dois dos policiais trouxeram Marcus.  
- Sra. Cullen foi ele que a acertou? - Perguntou.  
- Sim, mas não foi apenas contra mim, também tentou matar outra pessoa que está ferida -eu disse lembrando de Jake.  
Então os Policias o levaram não sem antes ele prometer vingança. Edward virou-se para mim, e mais uma vez me abraçou.  
- Eu te amo Edward - eu disse, sem ser capaz de conter as lágrimas – Eu sabia que ias voltar.  
- Eu também te amo Bella.  
Nós ficamos por mais alguns segundos. Depois levantamos e fomos agradecer a Garrett e aos restantes e fomos visitar Jake.  
- Desculpe pelo que aconteceu à Bella, Cullen.  
- Eu não te culpo - disse Edward.  
- Seu tio me colocou fora de circulação muito cedo - meu amigo reclamou.  
- Eu sei. Mas você deve ir a um hospital, não creio que lambidas sejam o suficiente para curar.  
- Obrigado sanguessuga. E é uma pena que você tenha retornado. Já estava a fazer planos.  
- Nem em sonhos, e eu lhe disse para não ousar colocar uma pata na minha esposa.  
- Ainda não é sua esposa, você não precisa mentir para mim.  
- Garanto-te que a partir de amanhã não vai ser uma mentira - disse ele em uma forma ameaçadora. Envolveu-me em seus braços e me puxou para fora de lá.  
- Temos muita coisa para falar e eu quero te levar para casa. Então vou-te beijar como a primeira vez que você o fez. Hoje eu não vou parar.  
Senti-me completa em seus braços enquanto caminhava pela reserva.  
- Bella -Ouvir a voz desesperada do meu pai.  
- Filhinha, o que te aconteceu? - Minha mãe estava chorando.  
- Bella eu pensei que já tinha falecido – disse Emmet optimista para variar.  
- Edward coloca-me no chão - sussurrei em seu ouvido.  
- Embaraçada por estar nos braços de seu marido? - Perguntou divertidamente.  
- Não é isso, é que estamos com a minha família, e alem disso eu sei que você não me vai deixar sozinha.  
- Nunca, meu amor.  
- Bella, isso já foi longe demais - interrompeu meu pai - volte para casa hoje connosco. Os Cullens excepto a família do Carlisle são todos loucos.  
- Papai, eu não vou voltar para casa. Eu vou ficar com Edward - eu disse, sem hesitação.  
- Não Bella, e esta é a minha última palavra. Você já se meteu em muitos problemas, e até foi alvejada.

- Tudo isto já passou pai, Edward chegou a tempo de evitar o pior. E eu estou bem.  
Ele tentou levar-me pelo braço e me escondi atrás do meu marido.  
- Sr. Swan, eu não pretendo ser rude, mas eu não vou permitir que Bella seja levada à força. Estamos a ir para a nossa casa para descansar e esquecer o que aconteceu aqui.  
- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada de você garoto, eu sei o que você fez em Seattle, mas não quero a minha Bella perto de você.  
-Vai ter de se habituar, ela é minha esposa, e não vou deixá-la ir.  
- Você não tem nenhum direito, Bella só casou porque eu e Carlisle estávamos desesperados mas acabou. Ela não é realmente sua mulher, o casamento pode ser anulado a qualquer momento, de fato já apresentei documentos para o cancelamento.  
- Eu não quero anular o meu casamento Pai! - Gritei para ele - Eu amo Edward. Nós nos amamos e não vamos nos separar. Papa eu espero que você entenda. Estou feliz com a minha casa e meu casamento. O que aconteceu hoje foi algo que era inevitável, mas agora Marcus não vai incomodar. Eu te amo pai, será que é tão difícil aceitar que eu sou feliz assim?  
- Charlie - essa era a voz de Carlisle que chegou de mãos dadas com Esme - Não seja tão duro eles já me confessaram ambos que se amam. Eles não podem ser separados agora.  
- Não é da sua filha que você está falando. Claro que podem ser separados, anulamos o casamento, se eles ainda não ... - disse Charlie, mas interrompi-o.  
- Se nós não dormimos juntos, não é pai? É isso que você quer saber? Pois então não pode anular.  
- Isso é uma mentira, você não pode ter feito isso.

- Charlie, calma amor - disse minha mãe com um grande sorriso - Eles são tão bonitos juntos. Ele salvou-a, ele pode cuidar bem dela. Não o tortures mais.

- Tudo bem…Mas Bella se ele te machucar eu não respondo por mim.

- Obrigado pai - corri para o abraçar.

Passado pouco tempo apareceram Rosalie, Jasper e a sua mãe para se desculparem pelos actos do seu pai e marido, respectivamente e Tanya para chatear.

- Agora desculpem-nos a todos mas temos de ir para casa - Edward disse e educadamente guiou-me afastando-me deles -Carlisle se ofereceu para nos dar boleia...mas eu quero te contar o que aconteceu.  
- Bom então conte logo, eu já me tava a ver a ficar viúva, mas você prometeu que voltava então estava esperando. Mas agora conte-me.  
- Após a nossa última chamada, eu falei com Tanya, ela me disse que tinha ouvido Marcus dando instruções para me parar quando cheguei em Seattle. De alguma forma ele sabia que eu tinha chegado a Port Angeles e assumiu que estava indo para Seattle. Então me encurralaram e me levaram para a cave da empresa. Eles só não me mataram porque eu os convenci que Marcus os estava a tramar. Depois chamei os membros do conselho de administração, mas a maioria tinha saído da cidade para uma reunião, na Califórnia. Marcus tinha tudo bem planejado, para que eles não soubessem de nada. Eu alertei a polícia de Seattle. E viemos em helicopretros o mais rápido que podia. Eu pensei que ia encontrar a reserva em ruínas, mas nunca pensei em vê-la ali, no meio de todos, eu queria que estivesse segura e fora da guerra, mas parece que você não pode ficar longe do perigo. Você é um íman para problemas.  
Sorri quando ele disse que a última frase, é engraçado pensar nisso agora, eu não tinha feito nada para acabar dentro do problema e foi onde fui ter.  
- Eu estava muito preocupado com você. Mas diga-me o que você fez ontem depois que sai?  
- Eu fui para o colégio e depois eu fiquei com Carlisle e Esme e então Sam foi à minha procura e vim para cá. E o resto acho que sabe.

-Bella, nunca mais se arrisque, se você se magoar eu também me magoarei, pode não ser fisicamente mas ficarei ferido de formas muito dolorosas. Nós agora somos um só corpo e uma só alma. Nunca se esqueça disso. Eu te amo muito Bella.

- Eu também Edward…eu também...Ah!Vamos agora para casa você me deve alguns beijos…

**P.S: Procuranto Beta...**

**Até ao proximo capitulo..**


	17. Chapter 17

Meu Deus, pensei quando acordei. Adormeci no sofá, e pior, Edward também estava no sofá, e eu estava em cima ele.  
As imagens do dia anterior, ou melhor noite chegaram com força, e me fizeram corar. Quando eu pensava que ele era a perfeição, descubro que ele é ainda mais.

E não! Ontem não passou de amassos no sofá! Edward disse que tinha que ser perfeito, embora só precisava que fosse com ele para que fosse maravilhoso.  
- Olá linda - disse Edward, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. - Você percebeu que adormecemos aqui?  
- O dia de ontem foi em cheio, não me admiro nada. Eu estou com fome, quer que prepare o café da manha?  
- Seria óptimo. Hoje não quero sair.  
- Eu também não. Descobri coisas mais interessantes para se fazer a dois em casa.

- Pois, acredito que sim - disse a rir.  
Passamos o dia todo jogando consola e a namorar, estávamos à duas semanas casados, e apesar do que aconteceu não me arrependo de nada.

***  
Algumas semanas se passaram e Edward teve que ir a Seattle. O Conselho da empresa demitiu Marcus. O julgamento terá início em um mês e tanto Jake, Garrett como eu tínhamos que ir lá para depor contra ele.  
- Bella eu sei que isto não é uma boa ideia, depois do que aconteceu, mas Didyme organizou um jantar para a família, e nós fomos convidados. Irão também os meus pais. É no próximo sábado.  
- Parece que a família Cullen decidiu morar toda aqui. Interessante não?  
- Ela vai ficar em casa em Jasper. Os outros vivem a poucos metros de distância. A empresa reduziu a sua pensão mensal, além de não suportar o tratamento que estavam tendo em Seattle, aqui é mais económico. Mas não vivem todos aqui. Embora no jantar todos estarão presentes.  
- Todos? Eu estou a ficar nervosa, tenho que me vestir formalmente?  
- O que você escolher estará bom para mim, és linda de qualquer jeito. Mas eu gostaria que usasses um belo vestido de preferência azul.  
E por esse vestido bonito e azul, tive de suportar Alice a arrastar-me através de muitas lojas em Port Angeles. Encontramos um vestido azul muito apertado. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, aquilo não era o meu estilo era muito sexy.  
- Alice, eu estou cansada, com os pés doloridos e eu já não quero experimentar mais roupas, já tenho o que queria.  
- Tens de pensar grande Bella, tu és muito bonita mas um penteado e um pouco de maquilhagem nunca fizeram mal a ninguém. Deixa de ser molenga.  
- Eu não quero ir a esse estúpido jantar.  
- Edward tem de estar lá, e você não vai dar o gostinho à Tanya de ter o Edward sozinho e indefeso, certo?

- Só cabelo e maquilhagem?  
- É dessa Bella que eu gosto.

Na hora do jantar estava nervosa, toda a gente foi ao meu casamento mas não os conhecia. O que poderia falar com eles?  
Chegamos no nosso carro, e o tempo estava a começar a mudar para um pouco frio, mas sem chuva.  
- Você está tão bonita, não acredito que ainda vamos demorar muito aqui.  
- Não estou a perceber.  
- Contigo a usar esse vestido, suspeito que não me vou concentrar no jantar, e duvido que possa manter uma conversa com alguém enquanto te olho.  
- Edward, é apenas um vestido.  
- Não, meu amor, não é apenas um vestido, é uma peça sensual concebida apenas para me fazer perder a cabeça quando tu estás dentro dela.  
- Edward Cullen, queres parar de dizeres essas coisas. Estás-me a fazer corar – disse entre risadas.

- Mas estás tão linda e sexy que eu quero que você permaneça na minha vista o tempo todo. E então podemos ir para casa para continuar a nossa noite.  
- Isso soa bem, muito bem por acaso, meu amor.  
- Edward, Isabella - disse Didyme vindo até nós para nos dar as boas-vindas.  
Entramos e fiquei surpresa ao ver tantas pessoas. Estavam lá dentro todos os primos de Edward e os seus respectivos parceiros.  
- Edward -Tanya veio a saltitar até nos, parecendo a Alice, mas versão irritante -Que bom que você chegou. Tenho uma coisa para te dizer - disse enquanto o puxava.  
- Depois Tanya, temos de saudar todos - disse o meu marido segurando a minha mão e levou-me para longe. Cumprimentamos a maioria. Jane e Alec estavam sentados em uma escada conversando com tédio. Vitória e seu marido estavam sentados num sofá. Carmen e Eleazar vieram até nós para cumprimentar-nos. Eles eram muito simpático e atencioso.  
- Edward - Ouvi uma voz grossa a chamar atrás de nós.  
- Felix - cumprimentou o meu marido.  
- Uau, essa é sua esposa? Com o vestido de noiva parecia um anjo, mas desta vez está mais para um diabinho sexy - disse ele tentando abordar-me e a tentar-me dar um abraço, e eu recuei um passo, e ele compreendeu o gesto e sorriu, plantando um repugnante e húmido beijo na mão.  
Vimos Jasper e Rosalie e fomos até eles.  
- Olá, bem-vindos - disse Rosalie e Jasper sorrindo.

- Olá, então e a Alice como vai?

- Eu queria convida-la, mas acho que estava assustado, ela podia não aceitar - disse Jasper olhando para o chão.

- Se nunca tentares, nunca saberás.

Embora muitas pessoas me fizessem se sentir fora do lugar, não larguei a mão de Edward.  
Quando Esme e Carlisle chegaram a casa já estava lotada. Nunca pensei que a família fosse tão grande.

- Olá outra vez - adivinhem quem era: a Vaca loira morango intitulada de Tanya...Que mal eu fiz a Deus...alguém me explica? – Será que podemos falar agora Edward, em privado?

- O que quiseres me dizer pode ser na frente da minha esposa, não tenho segredos com ela - disse Edward enquanto me segurava, pois já me estava a ir embora. Não ia dar o gostinho à Tanya que o Edward me pedisse para falar com ela a sós com ela, mas o eu marido surpreendeu-me, sou mesmo uma idiota. Ele diz-me que me ama e queria ficar a sós com outra? Não faz sentido.

- Tudo bem - disse Tanya sorrindo, mas com cara de enjoada - É que a Jane e o Alec fazem anos na próxima sexta-feira. Eu sei que as coisas não estão bem financeiramente, mas não se pode deixar passar sem um pouco de diversão. E se todos nós fossemos a algum bar ou discoteca, aqui na aldeia?  
Edward me olhou e compreendi o que ele queria. Já a desenvolvemos um tipo de comunicação por sinais e olhares.  
- Existe apenas uma discoteca em Forks - eu disse.

- Esta cidade é menor do que eu pensava. Certamente estará cheia - disse Tanya com um pouco de nojo - Encontrarei outra solução.

- Certamente irás - disse e virei-lhe costas não podendo mais ouvir ela a insultar a minha cidade natal. Senti o Edward a seguir-me e a abraçar-me por trás.

- Deixe-a para lá, meu amor. Esquece-a, concentre-se só em mim - disse Edward enquanto me dava pequenos beijos por todo o meu rosto fazendo com que a minha raiva de Tanya desaparecesse, por agora - Já te disse que te amo?

- A mim? Acho que não..

- Pois eu tenho a certeza que sim...mas eu recordo-te: Amo-te, Amo-te e Amo-te...

- Acho que me recordo vagamente...tens de continuara a estimular a minha memória, para que nunca se esqueça. E eu também te amo muito e para sempre - disse sorrindo e voltando a beija-lo, acho que nunca me vou cansar de fazer isto.  
O resto do jantar passou sem incidentes. Constatei que Carlisle e Esme nos observavam com admiração.  
- Edward, eu não quero parecer chata, mas será que podemos ir embora, estou cansada.

- Claro que sim, meu amor já cá não estamos a fazer nada – disse dando-me um selinho nos lábios e virou-se para a família – Eu e Bella estamos indo, já está tarde... e hoje passei o dia todo longe dela tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Que lindinhos! Mas Eddie lembre-se que temos algo para organizar.  
- Ok, mas pare de me chamar isso, você sabe que eu odeio.  
Os dias passaram rapidamente e eu estava novamente sendo arrastada por Alice até Port Angeles para comprar presentes para os gémeos e mais roupas para a festa na discoteca. Alice parecia particularmente feliz.  
- Bella, Jazz me convidou - disse Alice dando pequenos saltos no lugar, indicando o quão feliz estava.  
- Que bom que vais...acho que não suporto Tanya mais uma noite...o Edward está lá comigo, mas esse é o problema...ela está sempre a dar em cima dele descaradamente...Ela não percebe que ele é casado...ahahah! Qualquer dia vou-lhe arrancar aqueles cabelos.

- Não se preocupe, isso faço eu - disse Alice e continuamos as "incríveis" compras.  
Na sexta-feira de manhã toda a escola parecia saber da maldita festa.  
- Estou muito feliz hoje - disse Tanya para mim e para Alice - Hoje é um dia especial, a minha família toda vai estar lá. Você também vai Alice?

Olhei espantada para Alice...Tanya não perguntou aquilo, pois não?  
- Bem, acho que sim. Jasper me convidou. E Bella também vai afinal ela também é uma Cullen tal como tu e toda a família, né? – disse Alice. E a cara da Tanya foi impagável, mas esse comentário pareceu não afectar o humor de dela, e ela foi-se.  
- Bella tenha cuidado - disse Alice – Ela não é de confiança mesmo se fazendo de amiguinha de longos anos. Não deixe hoje Edward por nada sozinho.  
- Eu sei Alice, não é só hoje, eu tenho de estar sempre atenta.

Só espero que a festa passe rápido e sem grandes incidentes...


	18. Chapter 18

A festa de anos era hoje à noite e como ainda tínhamos tempo Edward me levou para ver o pôr-do-sol perto de uma falésia em La Push, era um daqueles raros dias de sol aceso e não o queríamos perder.  
- O que se passa amor? - Ele perguntou olhando para mim.  
- Eu tenho uma sensação estranha. É a primeira vez que vamos a um bar, você sabe que eu não gosto dançar.  
- Mas vai dançar comigo?  
- Com quem mais seria?  
Eu dei um pequeno beijo e continuamos a ver o pôr-do-sol. Quando senti que a gente começou a beijar-se com um pouco de ansiedade, separei-nos.  
- Edward, você sabe quanto tempo Alice gastou para arrumar o meu cabelo?  
- Eu poderia desfazê-lo em 10 segundos, ou 5, se você me ajudar - disse num tom sensual.  
- Não quer ir à festa e dizer Olá para os seus queridos primos e primas?  
- Os nossos queridos primos e primas, e eu não quero na verdade, eu realmente quero estar em outro lugar com uma menina de olhos cor de chocolate e que cheira a morangos.  
Suas mãos começaram a descer nas minhas costas perigosamente da mesma forma que fazia no nosso sofá, piano, cozinha, tapetes do quarto, banheiro e agora carro.  
- Edward, você prometeu ir. Você sabe que Tanya não é do meu agrado e eu não estou feliz com ela lá, mas você deu a sua palavra e você deve cumprir.  
- Eu sei, é só que não vejo a hora de estar em casa.

Chegamos ao evento "abençoado" na hora marcada e em meia hora já estava lá todo o mundo. Enquanto Edward foi ao banheiro eu sentei-me para conversar com Jessica, que estava perto de Alec. Conversamos sobre coisas sem grande importância até que Edward chegou.  
- Bella, amor tenho um pequeno problema – sussurrou ele -Aparentemente, o local não tem suficiente uísque. Demetri e Jasper disseram que tem em casa duas caixas, mas não têm carro. Podes ficar aqui meia hora?  
- Claro, vá com cuidado e não se apresse. Acho que ate lá não arranjo alguém para dançar.  
- Isso. Guarde-me a primeira dança.  
- Ok - eu disse e ele me deu um beijo antes de sair.  
A música começou a soar mais forte e vi Alice com um grande sorriso e corri para cumprimentá-la.

Como cá dentro estava muito quente decidi ir ate ao bar pedir uma bebida.  
- Olá, você está linda, sabia? – virei-me e vi James, que me olhava com a sua cara de predador.  
- Olá querido primo, e adeus - Disse tentando sair, mas tomou-me pelo braço e me aproximou dele.  
- Porque é tão tímida Bella, você quer dançar um pouco?  
- Eu não gosto dançar - tentei desculpar-me e sair mas ele foi mais forte.

- No meio de tantos talentos esse é insignificante. Eddie é mesmo um idiota por não aproveitar.

- Isso não lhe interessa e James é melhor largar-me ou eu juro que se vai arrepender.

- Adoro as pequenas ameaças. Fica uma gatinha irritada.  
Isso quebrou a minha paciência. Na verdade eu não era tímida, mas sim do tipo explosivo, costumava ser muito tolerante com tudo mas isto enchi a minha paciência. Ate mesmo Emmet eu suportava.  
Eu olhei fixamente nos olhos para não o alertar e lhe dei um pontapé com toda a força no estômago, fazendo com que se inclinasse para a frente e caísse no chão com dores.

Todos colocaram-se em torno de mim para ver. Eu fervia de raiva, eu odiava ser tratada como se fosse um objecto que podia-se tomar, sempre que assim o desejar.  
Emmet veio ate mim imediatamente.  
- Bella o que aconteceu? - Perguntou  
- Um idiota que se meteu com a pessoa errada.

James já havia parado de gemer de dores e me olhou com mais desejo.  
- Eu gosto de animais ferozes, tornam a caçada mais interessante.  
- Você não ouse olhar para ela - disse Emmet acertando-lhe no rosto enquanto outros se meteram também tentando separa-los.

Sai de lá desamparada à procura de alguém para pedir ajuda. Então, em um canto menos lotado eu vi algo escuro e algo que congelou a minha alma.  
Edward estava encostado contra uma parede e ao lado dele estava Tanya que o rodeava pela cintura.  
Eu tentava a acalmar o meu coração que parecia que queria sair fora do meu peito. Eu não podia acreditar no que eu assistia. Não podia ser verdade, minha mente não conseguia aceitar. Como é possível alguém que algumas horas atrás me disse que me amava fizesse isso? Talvez ele tivesse mentido. Edward poderia ter fingido este tempo todo que não gostava de Tanya?  
Eu não podia ouvir o que eles diziam, parecia que falavam em sussurros e agachavam-se de forma que só o outro podia ouvir.

Então ela olhou para mim e beijou-o. A minha cara estava quente, senti minhas pernas a dobrarem-se. Ela beijou-o e tinha os olhos fechados.  
Minha respiração estava mais difícil, quase inexistente.  
- Edward – gritei.  
Ele a empurrou para longe dele.

- O que você fez? - ele gritou desesperadamente para ela.  
-Ainda bem que descobriram - disse Tanya - Nós estávamos cansados de andar a nos esconder de você e do resto.

Eu já não conseguia ouvir mais nada e virei-me para me ir embora. Para onde? Não sei, algum sítio me lembrarei.  
- Bella - Edward gritava desesperadamente, atrás de mim.

Alice e Jasper apareceram para ver o que se passava.

- Alice – corri ate ela, abraçando-a - Edward está com Tanya, eu os vi a beijarem-se e ela me disse que eles eram amantes. Alice eu quero morrer.  
- Isso é mentira - disse Jasper zangado -Ela sempre andou atrás dele, mas nunca houve nada porque Edward não quer. Bella, eu posso jurar, tenho a certeza do que eu digo.  
- Então você pode me dizer, porque ele estava em um canto com ela? - eu gritei, e ele não me respondeu.  
Edward veio ate mim. Ele me olhava com lágrimas nos olhos, senti que eu iria chorar.  
- Bella - ele disse-me novamente  
- Eu te odeio Edward Cullen, como podes-te? Eu nunca te menti.

- Você prometeu - ele disse baixando a cabeça. Me lembrei dos momentos que passamos, e de algo que aconteceu à algum tempo atrás. A promessa.  
"Promete-me que aconteça o que acontecer, não acreditas no que as outras pessoas nos dizem ou querem que a gente acredite. Confie em si "- Edward pediu.

- Eu prometo. Confio em você. Sempre "  
A verdade atingiu-me como uma marreta. Eu tive de me segurar em Alice para não cair.  
Porque desconfiava dele quando ele tinha dado prova do seu amor?  
Então olhei para Tanya, seu sorriso falso, o seu olhar de triunfo.  
- Jasper peça para tirar o carro – disse Edward com muita calma.  
- Não, Eddie não me deixes, tínhamos planeado passar a noite juntos - disse a vaca loira.  
- Jasper faça o que eu digo. Pague as minhas contas, por favor, depois pago-te.

Eu olhei com raiva para a loira de farmácia enquanto esta se tentava pendurar em Edward, e explodi.  
- Confessa o que você armou para cima do meu marido - disse a ela para lhe dar a última chance.  
- Eu já disse o que ele e eu temos.

- Resposta errada. Diga adeus aos seus belos cabelos, quando eu terminar com você vai se lamentar pelas mentiras que disse sua vadia.  
Lancei-a contra a parede e eu peguei-lhe pelos cabelos, e puxava enquanto ela estava gritando. Ela tentou se defender, mas só serviu para inflamar a minha raiva. Eu não queria bater-lhe para não ter motivo para levantar acusações contra mim.  
A empurrei de volta contra a parede desta vez usando o meu ombro e parte da minha perna. Recuperei a força e atirei-a para o chão de uma vez. Pus o meu pé no seu peito e pescoço, graças a Deus eu não estava usando sapatos com salto

-Vai confessar agora, ou quer morrer? - eu disse completamente fora de mim.  
- Roofies - disse e começou a chorar.  
- Você deu-lhe essa porcaria? - Eu tinha lido muito sobre essas pílulas que eram utilizadas pelos meninos nas praias da Flórida, mas não acho que eram vendidas aqui.  
- Toda a verdade. Confesse - disse aumentando pressão contra o seu peito.  
- Sim, eu dei uma bebida em casa, para ele ficar comigo - disse chorando –E também era uma maneira de distrai-lo para que James conseguisse ficar com você.

-Muito obrigado pelas respostas. Você é mais fácil de derrubar do que uma barata - eu disse sorrindo.  
Deixei o bar e fui para o carro. Jasper e Alice já estavam lá, como esperava.  
- Edward está consciente? - Perguntei  
- Ele não parar de chamar-te - disse Alice.  
- Ajuda-me a leva-lo para casa, ele só precisa de um bom banho - eu disse.  
Jasper em casa me ajudou a colocá-lo no banheiro e abriu a torneira da água quente e ele acordou um pouco. Edward pareceu reagir à água e pediu a Jasper e à minha amiga para nos deixarem a sós.  
Eu arranquei as minhas roupas e as de Edward e levei-o para a cama onde o ajudei a secar e colocar o pijama. Ele estava com os olhos abertos, mas ainda parecia tonto.  
Eu me deitei com ele.

- Durma amor, estamos juntos e nada vai nos separar, amanhã pode não se lembrar de qualquer jeito, mas devo dizer-te que te amo e confio em você.  
Ele sorriu e colocou os seus braços em volta de mim.  
- Bella - disse ele antes de fechar os seus belos olhos verdes.

Feliz 2011

P.S: Onde andam as minhas leitoras?

Já não gostam da fic? Então é melhor deixar de escrever, né?

Obrigado a quem comentou...


	19. Chapter 19

Olá a todos os leitores!

Desculpem a minha ausência mas na deu para voltar antes. Estou muito ocupada e não tenho tempo disponível.

Então é assim os capitulos estão prontos mas o conteúdo não esta escrito de forma correcta. É só um rascunho.

Pode por vezes tornas-se confuso e sem sentido. Foi tudo à pressa.

Eu vou postar, se por acaso arranjar uma beta ou tiver mais tempo coloco-os direitinho

Obrigado e mais uma vez desculpem :D beijinhos

Have Fun =D


	20. Chapter 20

Eu estava em um caminho escuro, era uma noite sem luar, vi um lago negro. Um elevado número surgiram a partir dele e aproximou-me. Eu tentei procurar ajuda, olhei em todas as direções, Edward estava de pé na borda da floresta. A sombra sinistra chegou, eu não podia fazer nada para defender e Edward eu ouvi, eu senti que eu era arrastado para o lago. Meus pés afundou na água pouco a pouco eu estava se afogando na sombra e não podia fazer nada para me salvar.  
Me levantei com muito medo, meu coração batia com pressa.  
Edward estava deitado ao meu lado me lembrei do que aconteceu ontem à noite, a discoteca, as lutas e meu marido sendo beijado por Tanya intrigante. Ele sabia que ele pode não se lembrar de muito, mas queria saber o que aconteceu ou a última coisa que lembrava.  
Fui para cima e preparei um grande pequeno-almoço. Eu o levei para o meu quarto, que é onde dormia todas as noites agora, e me sentei ao seu lado à espera de acordar. Passei meus dedos através de seu cabelo, seu rosto estava sereno, seus sonhos foram aparentemente bons.  
Ela moveu um pouco mais perto de mim e estendendo uma mão para rodear a minha cintura.  
- Olá linda ", disse sem abrir os olhos. - Tive um sonho ruim ", disse ele abrindo os olhos de uma vez.  
- Que coincidência, também eu.

Seu rosto eestava uma confusão, parecia tentar lembrar algo. Tremeu com o pensamento de que, caso não tivesse sido por Jasper, eu teria deixado o clube sem perceber o engano. Meu amigo tinha escolhido bem, Jazz foi um bom homem. Quase tanto como eu tinha antes de mim. E o que teria acontecido, então, Tanya teria fugiu com ela? E agora eu ficaria desapontado e talvez ele teria despertado para que a confusão sobre o seu rosto em outra cama com outra mulher. Eu nunca duvidar dele novamente e queria Tanya especialmente tão longe de nós como possível para seu próprio bem.  
-Quando chegou em casa ontem à noite? - ele perguntou.  
- A meia-noite.  
- Acho que foi um sonho, mas não tenho certeza as imagens estão borradas.  
- Diga-me o que se lembrar e eu vou ajudá-lo a distiguir entre a realidade e o sonho.  
Eu lembro de deixar o clube e ter chegado em casa com Jasper e Felix. Fomos ao armazém e carregados dois casos de uísque no carro, mas esqueci o meu casaco, e por ele devolvido. Tanya estava lá, fiquei surpreso, porque depois de ter tudo organizado com tanto entusiasmo não tivesse ido à festa, me disse que ele estava indisposto e me ofereceu um refrigerante. Mas depois não se lembra. Estou tentando lembrar e apenas peças são disparatadas.  
- Podes me dizer tudo, mesmo aquilo que parece estranho- insisti.  
- Lembro-me que Felix voltou e ficou zangado porque eu tinha esperou no carro. Argumento com Tanya. Então eu me lembro se no assento de um carro fora da boate. Tanya falar novamente, mas eu não entendo. Em seguida, beijou-me, isto pode ser um pesadelo. E então você vê-me e chorar, mas meu corpo queria abrazarte Eu respondi. Alguém bateu-me Ele levou as mãos do lábio inferior. -Uau, isso deve ser verdade, eu tenho o lábio inchado e doendo. E o pior de tudo eu me lembro, você me disse que eu odiava. Então eu me lembro de água quente sobre a minha roupa, eu estava lavando roupa e, em seguida, o seu rosto, mas desta vez eu olhei carinho. Que parte de tudo isso era verdade?  
- Todo amor, tudo o que aconteceu e eu disse que ele parecia incrédulo.  
- O quê? Bella não entende porque eu disse que odiava porque Tanya beijou-me.  
- Tanya colocou algo em sua bebida, uma droga, então eu tirei o clube para me ver.  
- O quê? - Gritou e, em seguida, estabelecidas suas mãos sobre a cabeça dele.  
- Você ama dói - Eu pedi um pouco preocupado.  
- Eu só quero lembrar o que aconteceu. Cuéntamelo amor tudo.  
Edward disse a ele tudo o que veio depois que eles deixam. Excessivo de álcool na festa, hinting luta com o James e Jake e seus amigos. O momento em que o vi e Tanya, tudo que ela me disse e como me sentia. Edward's face contratado cada vez leio algo de novo ou chocante.  
- E então eu fixar próximo a você e pudemos finalmente relaxar, eu disse a minha história par terminar.  
Tenho perdido procurando por um momento, eu sabia que eu estava pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.  
- Nós caiu na armadilha ", disse ele finalmente.  
- Parece-me como se, amor. Tanya James e, aparentemente, tudo planejado, ou simplesmente juntou seus planos.  
- Você acha que alguém está mais envolvido - ele perguntou.  
- No lo se. Questões de alguém?  
- Felix. Mas não creio que ele me disse que percebeu que o James tinha licor estava faltando e que tinha perguntado a ele para ir à procura dele. Acho que só James e Tanya.  
Penso que, se você respondeu  
- Bella, como para bater Tanya - Eu disse sorrindo.  
- Bem, o que ela estava procurando por um longo período de tempo, apenas dizer que eu deixei para fora a besta que eu tenho respondido dentro de um pouco embaraçoso.  
- Leve em consideração o que será a próxima vez que você olhar irritado, e ele riu muito alto.  
Eu também riram com ele logo se tornou sério.  
- James tentou fazer alguma coisa? Eu vou pagar o referido  
- Calma deu-lhe o seu merecido, e penso que Jacob e sua gangue também.  
- Não sei como James, um tempo em Seattle estava obcecado com um cão que você bit. Gave caça de uma semana e foi até dois dias na prisão por entrar em propriedades privadas.  
- O que aconteceu ao cão?  
- James terminou com o animal com suas mãos, ou assim que eu ouvi. Victoria pagou a fiança e multa. Eu assisti, eu não quero que você traga de volta ou eu mesmo vou dar uma surra ", disse ele encerra sua punhos.  
- Edward-Não há mais lutas que eu não quero mais violência, eu não gostava da idéia de vê-lo magoado.  
- Olha quem fala de combates novamente ", disse ele sorrindo.

As aulas na escola tem mais e mais complicado e tinha um monte de casa, por isso turnábamos à noite para estudar em casa ou no Alice minha, embora eu prefiro ficar na minha casa, porque o meu professor era extremamente atraente pessoal e sensual. Como um delicioso beijo para cada problema matemático bem resolvido. Esta semana, não houve qualquer palavra cruzada com Tanya, poderia mesmo dizer que eu caminhei sobre e agora vitaba Laurent, Rosalie deixaram anexado a todos os lados, como antes.  
Jane e Alec stand parecia habituado a escola já não tinha a cara de tédio.  
- Devo dizer-lhe Brujis me surpreendeu um dia o meu irmão mais novo, tomadote com os seus enormes braços e subindo à altura dos seus olhos para ver-me na cara.  
- Emmet, para baixo ou fazer dano ", disse Edward, sorrindo.  
- Se você viu o chute Tanya não acha que é o quebradiço-sorriu grande.  
- Eu não disse para que eu ponha-me no chão e obscureceram imediatamente ou se você chutar você.  
- Estou tão feliz ", disse largando, Edward I foi pego no ar ou no chão tinha dado.  
- Bem Vamos deixar-lhe aqui uma vez ou com que cara estúpido Eu disse que estávamos prestes a sair para a escola.  
- Agora uma parte de serem irmãos são primos ", disse ele muito feliz.  
- O que quer dizer Em? - Mas eu perguntei mais ou menos sabia onde estava tudo.  
- Minha Deusa eu aceito ", disse sorrindo ainda mais.  
- O boneco é agora a sua namorada - perguntou incrédulo  
- Meu primo Rosalie - disse Edward aproximar-nos.  
- A minha musa, a minha estrela, ela é um anjo, começou a recitar o Big One, eu tentei suprimir uma careta de desgosto, a toupeira sobre romance. Bem verdade que ele tinha um bom coração debaixo todos aqueles músculos e olhou cute, talvez se eu estava no amor depois de tudo. E talvez alguém que não tinha vivido com por 18 anos e não conhecendo todos os ruídos nojento que eu podia fazer, iria encontrá-lo bonito. Talvez.  
- Estás a falar a sério Em? Bem, quero felicitar o senhor disse sobre ele por um tapinha no braço e levantou-me mastodonte no ar e virou para mim.  
- Vai ser grandes amigos, as duas mulheres que mais amo no mundo chorou.  
- Emmet tem cuidado para não atirar em você ", disse Edward-enfrentados horror.  
Meu irmão caiu-me ao chão, eu ainda estava tonto.  
- Ei Brutus, não recarregue bem. E você não ouve mãe dizer ou ofender. Você sabe como ele é sensível.  
- Se você é bom, em seguida, as três mulheres que mais amo no mundo ", disse pensar.  
Bem eu desejo-lhe o melhor ", disse Edward reforçar as suas mãos com ele. Rosalie Meu primo é um pouco tímido, não gosta de falar muito, mas posso garantir-lhe que você tem um forte caráter. Tenha cuidado para não deixá-lo louco-assessorado

Naquele dia eu vi Rosalie e Emmet caminhar juntos para a aula e sentar para comer na escola.  
- Faça uma bela jovem olhando ", disse Alice.  
- Samson e Delilah claro que eu disse sorrindo.  
- Não seja dura com ela Bella afinal Jazz é a minha irmã e eu não acho que alguém que é tão ligada a ela pode ser ruim, talvez um pouco arrogante, mas não é mau. Sabemos que os três grandes amigos.  
- Alice pode estar certo, estou feliz em ver Emmet tão feliz e ela parece feliz.

Naquela tarde saí para preparar jantares, e Edward foi visitar meus pais. Charlie estava começando a aceitar o meu marido, pelo menos até agora saudável e recordar o seu nome e não disse "o cara que" como antes.  
Sábado assistindo a um programa de competições na sala quando o Billy e Jake vieram para visitar.  
- Hi-Bella Jake me cumprimentou com um grande sorriso ao ver que o bom-humor.  
- Jake não começar, eu respondi. Dias atrás, tínhamos falado e explicou o que tinha realmente aconteceu com Edward, Jake não parecem acreditar em um primeiro momento, mas depois decidiu dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida, embora insistindo que eles mereciam o golpe que ele tinha dado por ter sido tão estúpido e deixar drogas.  
- Vamos Bella, eu tenho algo para você eu disse e me levou pela mão e puxou-me sair para a rua. Ele me levou para seu carro e me pediu para levantar o caminhão de seu pai. Ele pegou uma caixa e me deu.  
- É para você, ele disse.  
- Jake, eu não gosto surpresas Não devias ter incomodado ...  
- Vem, sou seu melhor amigo, tenho privilégios, que não me custou nada, apenas assistir.  
Eu abri a caixa cuidadosamente observando que ela moveu um pouco. Dentro era um belo cão com os olhos celestes. Fiquei sem fôlego, por isso, tomei meu braço e foi cunhado, ele parecia ter aceite as minhas carícias e agachamento.  
- Está a ver, eu gosto de Bella, é ainda um cachorrinho, apenas 1 mês e meio.  
- Mas não deve gastar mais tempo com sua mãe?  
- Sua mãe morreu nesta bagunça na reserva no mês passado. Ela tinha apenas três semanas. Apenas dois sobreviventes, o seu irmão mais novo sou eu serei boa companhia para sair, mas ela tem de cuidar das mulheres.  
- Ela? Qual é o seu nome? O que é raça? - Indagado causa.  
- É um husky siberiano e bom nome não é oficial, e se for, eu digo Florzinha  
- Esse nome soa bem. Você come sozinho?  
- Bem, sim, mas eu tenho este estúpido cão comida para lhes dar agora. Ela toma leite e comer carne. Mas você pode dar-lhe o que quiser, como eles vêem você e te faz sorrir ", diz empresa  
- Eu realmente não sei se Jake tem de aceitá-la e, portanto, em breve, deverá consultar-se com Edward, eu não sei se ele gosta de cães.  
- Vamos ver como Bella foi atribuída a você, "disse meu amigo, tentando carícia, Florzinha foi aninhado em meus braços. Jake tiveram uma muito estreita e que estavam em seu caminhão quando eu sentia a poucos passos.  
- Você sabe que você vai fazer com que o cachorro lá - irritar o meu marido disse.  
- Edward Oh desculpa, eu estava entretido, não é este o mais bonito que você vê? Eu espero que você não se opor a viver com a gente ", eu disse ainda olhando para o pequeno que estava em meus braços.  
- O que você está falando Bella, que não tem casa - Edward parecia desnorteado. Jake está a começar a rir. E eu compreendi que, se disse cão não era meu amigo e Florzinha.  
- Edward "eu disse olhando o belo desenho do meu cão e levantando seus braços para ver isso.  
- Outro cão mais - disse ele sorrindo e olhando aliviada.  
- Não fale e Edward não ser ofensivo. O que você está dizendo que podemos adoptar um animal de estimação - eu disse colocando o meu melhor enfrentar a rezar.  
- Bem, então é só um cão, que podemos chamar e ser feliz Jake .- disse abrindo a porta da carrinha e ajudando a diminuir.  
- Edward Cullen parar de ser tão rude ele Reni.  
É que estamos invadindo Bella-defendida.  
-Parem com isso, ela também é um cão e chamado Florzinha. Será que podemos aprová-lo - perguntei novamente  
- Bem, não sei Bella disse, patting seu rosto eu nunca gostei muitos cães, eu prefiro algo menos estúpido, talvez mesmo um gato ou um coelho.  
- Basta olhar para ela me disse que a carga entregue. Florzinha momento e sem aviso prévio, quando foi pasándosela urinou sobre Edward.  
Eu vi no seu lugar Jake dobrado em dois e não mais capazes de rir.  
- Você viu o que eu quero dizer? Tenho suja, se esses animais não têm cérebro ", disse o meu marido agitação calças.  
- Sem ofensa, é apenas um cachorro ", eu disse um pouco envergonhado pelo o que ele tinha acabado de fazer minha Florzinha, eu gostava era dela.  
- Bella, esta raça necessita de bastante exercício cabelo e deixa toda a nossa casa é pequena para ela. Que não são muito fiéis, eles saem com ninguém ", disse defender a sua posição.  
Isso não é verdade, o meu cão foi fiel a nós por muitos anos ", disse Jake defender sua falecida pet. -Você só precisa de escovar o cabelo, assim você não deixá-la lá e regadas pelo sorteio diário de uma caminhada como qualquer animal.  
- Vamos, por favor, Edward pedindo novamente.  
Mas você mudar o nome, eu gosto de sair e correr com ele e chamá-lo por um nome tão ridículo ", disse o amolecimento mais.  
- O nome dele não é ridículo. Talvez você prefira uma outra mais ousada? O que você acha que Tanya - perguntou scathingly.  
- Bella, agora você está sendo ofensivo.  
- Claro, os pobres não merecem o nome de Florzinha slut "Eu disse a minha menina abraçando. Edward laminados e seus olhos voltados para Jake.  
E para você rir ainda esquecer que o golpe que me deu ", disse o meu amigo em um tom de ameaça.  
- Qual dos dois? Na praia ou no dia que você quiser comer o seu primo - disse Jake Escarnecei dando um sorriso.  
- Esse não foi o que aconteceu ...  
Se Bella claro e me disse que você drogado, embora não seja um drogado beijo dessa maneira ", disse Cullen aproximar-se dele. Meu marido parecia explodir.  
- Edward "eu disse que eu tenho fome em voz alta. Ele virou e me abraçou.  
- Quando eu parar de vingança - ele disse-me o seu ouvido.

Se ela chora à noite para consola você deve levantar-se-ele me disse que quando chegarmos a casa. -E você não trazê-lo para acontecer não gostaria da cama cheia com cão cabelo. E por favor banais que cães continuavam a cheirar mal ", disse ele antes de advertência quedárnosla  
Se não houver problema, eu disse-lhe que irá cobrar dando um beijo. Ele sorriu e me abraçou.  
- Eu ajudar com isso ", disse Linda sereno.  
Foi assim que ficaram Florzinha a viver connosco. Agora éramos três.


	21. Chapter 21

TRICK doce ou  
Outono tinha chegado e tudo está em torno de um castanho avermelhado mau estava começando a chuva continuou. Eles estavam atrasados em outubro e já estava cansada de todos os comentários sobre o traje partido que é organizado todos os anos na faculdade.  
Bella, você tem que vir mesmo assim ", disse Alice a tentar convencer-me.  
- Não Alice, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de dançar e eu não estou no humor para outro fiestecita tenho o suficiente para durar para a esquerda.  
-Bella, terá todos os nossos amigos e professores, e estar na escola, o que poderia acontecer?  
- Não há mais partidos Alice, "eu disse tentando terminar a conversa.

Bella, eu tenho chamado a ser um dos organizadores da festa do traje, Edward me disse naquela noite. Era como se tudo conspirou contra mim.  
- Mas porquê? Pode ser só nos preparativos? E assim, não teremos de ir para a maldita festa.  
-Eu não temo, pois sou um professor assistente no cargo de organizar o festival, o diretor não quer que a música é tão alto e temos certeza que a festa termina antes da meia-noite.  
- Mas usando disfarce? "Perguntei se ele não tinha, então não vou disfarçar.  
- Se você pensa que é para misturar com os alunos.  
-Alice vai ser feliz, tem que ir às compras.  
Bem escójanme uma interessante e não ser ridículo. Enquanto você está linda ", disse o Ovinos aproximando-me com seu sorriso torto que eu amava.  
- E você, que seria um lobo? "Perguntei  
- Eu não gosto pulgas, talvez algo mais feroz do que um cão, eu sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentiu cócegas por todo o corpo.  
Portanto, um grande e perigoso animais ou pretende ser um monstro?  
Seria ótimo se você for a vítima, erradamente disse sorrindo.

Alice e eu fomos para Port Angeles esta semana para fazer compras.  
- Isso vai ser decidido no último minuto Bella, e que ganhou o melhor vestido para cima de mim e eu tendia tester 3 vestidos, uma rosa e dois negros.  
Acho que você não vem passar bem bruxa ou zumbi, Experimente rosa.  
Obedecido, esse fato foi muito longo e parecia adequado.  
- Bem, se favorecem esse vestido Bella, que vai ser uma bela Bela Adormecida, perdoe a repetição, disse ele, sorrindo.  
- Você encontrou alguma coisa para Edward - Perguntei  
- Embora eu não sou você combinar esses dois fatos, bem como o rosa, foi um negro com um grande casaco e os outros não identificados.  
- Vampiro ou pirata? - Disse o meu pequeno amigo.  
- Ambos são fabulosos Alice, mas não consigo imaginar Edward com um olho patch.  
- Nem eu, ele é mais do tipo sobrenatural, mas que seria uma maravilhosa Elizabeth Swan, e ele pode muito bem ser como disse o meu amigo Bill Turner referindo-se a um filme pirata que tinha visto por alguns dias.  
Mas, surpresa que ouvi uma voz-rasposa, meu coração acelerado pelo conhecimento que veio de alguém que eu era muito ódio.  
- James "eu disse sem olhar para ele.  
Go-Bella Alegra-me que eu reconheço, o que significa que eu tenha esquecido ", disse colocando a minha cara.  
- Claro que eu não tenha esquecido, você ainda tem uma conta pendente com o meu marido e eu espero que em breve será resolvida ", disse ele com fúria.  
- Mas que spiteful're bonito, eu diria que, após esta imagem tem um feroz menina escondeu está mais perto de mim.  
- Se você colocar um dedo sobre você jurar que você arrancar sua cabeça ", disse Alice interposição entre as duas.  
- Quais são as garotas do agreste Forks, se eu tivesse conhecido antes não teria perdido o meu tempo, em Seattle, disse sorrindo, seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes, cheios de um tipo de satisfação.  
Beat-up enganá-lo ou um escândalo tão grande que você perca a sua casa, se você for uma vida, e que manteve a fortuna de sua esposa, "disse meu amigo, aparentemente Jasper disse-lhe muito sobre sua fa  
Sou um caçador, que é o meu trabalho e meu prazer ", respondeu ele.  
-Que é conveniente para que a metade do ano não é caça e têm de resto ele amarradas Alice  
- Jimmy? Uma voz doce e Melosa veio após um arbusto de cabelo vermelho.  
- Vicky bonito, olha quem eu achei ", disse ela.  
- Bella, como tens andado? Como é Edward em Forks, e todos os estranhos tanto? "Said fazer ensopado.  
-Edward e eu somos muito bons. Obrigado. Desculpe, mas temos de voltar atrás, fomos ficando tarde Tire-o meu amigo e fui para pagar os fatos. Saímos da loja sem se virando para vê-los.  
Que James se estiver obcecado com você Bella, você deve ser cuidadoso.  
É o pior Alice, você é melhor não chegou ainda Edward nunca esquece sobre a última festa.  
Bem, já temos os figurinos, estamos em sapatos.  
Não Alice, eu posso entrar e gastar muito, você sabe que o meu orçamento ...  
-Don 't ser como Bella, a poucos meses e já não tem que vir aqui, ir às compras em Nova York, disse Paris-sonhando em lugares cheios de roupas.  
- Alice, mas recebe toda a herança, ou acha que eu vou atirar para comprar roupas finas eu disse a ele foi claro.  
Então você perguntar a seu marido para um cartão de crédito para ter dias extras para o seu armário ou você acha que eu vou parar de vestir como essa quando Edward toma controle de empresas no meu Cullen e Jasper é um dos principais accionistas. Você vai ver como é que vamos nos divertir.  
Era inútil para discutir o assunto.  
- E já tem o seu disfarce? Eu não vi nada que eu disse tentar mudar a conversa.  
Obviamente, eu não comprar nada no último minuto, tenho as minhas tinomendi traje de duas semanas, o mais intrigada Olhei-Si Bella como uma despedida de solteiro para o seu marido. Eu era muito bom.  
- E o que vai vestir Jasper - perguntou.  
Meu ideal cavaleiro medieval, só espero que a sua armadura é feita de tecido ao invés de metal, porque tenho-lhe muito ", disse ela.

O dia Edward esquerda do partido cedo porque eu tinha muitas coisas para terminar antes das férias. Ele levou seu terno porque não têm tempo para chegar a casa e mudar.  
Jasper passou por nós. Sua armadura brilhou resplandecente, era alto e sua mão de Alice parecia um gatinho.  
Eu vi um conversível vermelho estacionado fora da casa dos meus pais.  
Diz-se Rosalie-Jasper-Ha vir para o seu irmão.  
Go-, parece que finalmente o meu pai foi curado de sua alergia à Cullen, "eu disse sorrindo, como tinha acordado com Rosalie.  
Chegamos na festa antecipada e nós sábado em frente ao ginásio enquanto comíamos doces e entrou para ver uns aos outros e rir um pouco das outras fantasias.  
Jessica veio com um vestido muito transparente dançarina árabe.  
Seguro-créditos para ser o gênio de Alec disse Alice morreu de riso.  
Os gêmeos chegou após a sua perfeita e idêntico espaço fatos príncipes.  
Seguro é ideia-Jane, eu sempre acreditei que o centro do universo ", disse Jasper, rindo.  
Angela entrou e sentou com a gente, trouxe um terno preto de freira.  
Amiga-pareço um santo se eu disse  
Ben vai entrar disfarçado para que o Papa queria ser um jogo ", disse o tímido.  
- E você não quiser voltar ao abrigo? "Alice riu.  
Mike chegou com um traje príncipe e sentou ao meu lado.  
- Porque vamos par Bella uma vez? Não te quero acordar - disse ele olhando para mim com olhos de ovinos abatidos.  
-Yo vou pôr a dormir Newton, aqui tinomendi chorou meu amigo.  
Ser-nos por aquilo que você precisa-Bella disse-me entrar no ginásio.  
Tayler entrou com uma espectacular Skywalker traje surgiu-me imediatamente  
- Queres que te ensinar a minha espada laser Bella - perguntou. Os rostos de Jasper e Alice não tinha preço pareciam saltar Jasper e Alice tem o idioma.  
Tayler Claro, eu gostaria de ver uma demonstração. Darth Vader eu vi lá, você pode querer lutar com ele.  
Evidentemente, gostaria de dizer Bella, e notificá-lo correram muito feliz.  
- Você está indo para iniciar outra guerra dos clones - disse Alice, Angela, enquanto libera uma risada.  
-Eu sabia que você era uma voz sonolenta, o meu irmão mais velho.  
Era grande com o seu traje Pedro Flintstones.  
- Eu sempre soube que você era um troglodita que disse.  
Pelo seu lado Rosalie trouxe uma bela fada traje e parecia fora de um dos filmes da Barbie.  
Deixe-fantasias infantis Escarnecei dos outros ", disse o meu irmão.  
Olha aí está Lauren-folheados conejita disse Jasper.  
Meu irmão virou instantaneamente enquanto Rosalie deu-lhe uma cotovelada. Nós terminamos rindo da piada do Jasper.  
Emmet-Venha para a única patético aqui é você ", disse enquanto Rosalie coloridos.  
Em seguida, na distância viu um caminhão que estava estacionado. Ela caiu 3 Wolves.  
- Quem convidou o pack - a deliciosa voz de meu marido me fez acondicionados instantaneamente. Parecia espetacular, até que ele tinha alguns círculos escuros sob os olhos, sua pele pálida realçado pelo vestido preto, longo casaco vai chegar aos tornozelos.  
Edward, eu disse olhando embobada.  
A Bela Adormecida-preciosas, não deixe dormir esta noite ", disse perto de mim e abraçar.  
-Por favor guárdense suas intimidades para sua casa, a voz de Alice.  
Os três lobos chegou à porta do ginásio.  
Os Cavaleiros-convites chamado Edward.  
É um feriado ", disse Jacob Chupa sangue enfrenta. Oi-Bella disse que estas olhando agradável e piscar um olho.  
Olá, Jake, Embry, Quiles. É bom que eu disse foram saudável.  
- Obrigada Bella, se você for esse tipo Quila disse sorrindo.  
- Você convidar Bella? "Questionado Edward.  
- Não há convite necessários ", disse Alice-O povo de La Push é bem-vinda e tirar vantagem dela.  
Se o único novo aqui ", disse Jacob é você olhar para o meu marido.  
Nós estávamos muito à frente de vocês pisaran nossas terras, temos dado espaço, mas nós podemos ir onde quisermos ", disse Embry.  
-Eu não quero que nenhum estudante problemas ou brigas, se quebrar as regras vou perder ", disse Edward.  
- Claro, "disse o professor Jake crianças comportar bem, não morde ninguém.  
Eles entraram no partido, e Edward ainda estava chateada.  
O amor não se preocupe, é espécie-Eu disse-lhe a calma dele.  
- Seu amigo é uma praga. Eu caí doente, após a La Push pensei que poderia mudar a sua atitude, mas ele permanece fresco como nunca. Se você confiar nele, porque o meu Bella está bem, um pouco de ciúmes não vou me matar. Não ficar muito tempo longe, parece que a chuva ", disse ele e me deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios e re-entrou no ginásio.  
- Olha, há Lauren e Tanya, não é qual dos dois é o mais óbvio.  
Eles chegaram com as suas fantasias para eles, mais do que sensuais foram vulgares embora fossem delgado e tinha uma boa figura.  
É um disfarce que o partido não obteve uma pena ", disse Alice muito grave.  
-A parte de ser um dwarf're inveja ", disse Laurent.  
Se você olhar para aquele pequeno vestido um gatinho faldera-escarnecessem Tanya.  
-Pelo menos eu não tenho ninguém a droga a beijar-me, meu amigo argumentou.  
Tanya movidas para Jasper, mas foi trazido.  
-Você tem um de vocês e vou esquecer que somos família ", disse Jasper.  
Talvez então-primitiva, e mesmo assim não creio que freqüente uma vez que esta família gentuza disse com ódio nos olhos dele.  
-Alice é a minha namorada e meu primo, Bella, não deixe que eles te dizem, e ele amarradas Jasper-se que era geralmente muito tranquilo e calmo agora furioso.  
Jazz-Obrigado, você é tão bonitinho. Dê-nos um par de minutos com ela e eu garanto-vos que muito feliz ", disse Alice.  
-O que te faz uma corajosa contra dois ", disse Tanya um retrocesso.  
Não, só você e Bella, eu vou fazer o árbitro, não vale arranhões, bateu e nenhum choque ou ridículo. Sem luvas, meu amigo sorriu.  
"Eu sou um amigo de Bella mini mas eu tenho feito a manicure", disse Tanya tentando esconder o medo.  
-Ele também fez a manicure em Bella esta tarde, mas garanto-vos que os seus punhos fecham correctamente e não estava indo à ruína, o sangue que você pode estragar o vestido, mas nada que um bom limpa no carro, não tenho correção.  
Lauren-go, não quero estar perto essas garotas tão vulgar ", disse Tanya e praticamente arrastou ela Lauren.  
Eu cortar o ritmo.  
Se você se aproximar a menos de três metros de meu marido, eu garanto-lhe que não venda daqui vivo. Vou ser vigilándote insipidus. Três metros ou morrer, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, Tanya fui tensed e rapidamente correu dentro e esquivo.  
- O que você diria? Ela trouxe um lado do horror ", disse Jasper.  
Apenas terra-marcados, é tudo que ele disse tentando parecem inocentes.  
Muitos estudantes continuaram a chegar, mas estamos decididos a ir, eu tinha certeza de que a distância em relação Tanya Edward, meu bom amigo Jake não se meter em problemas e não chamar-me a dançar. A última coisa que eu estava com medo porque eu tinha os sapatos altos fez-me sentir como se caminhando sobre palafitas.


	22. Chapter 22

Estupro por um vampiro  
A festa foi encorajadora, fomos muito divertido tentar imaginar as pessoas dentro da fantasia. Havia alguns que ainda não tinha identificado. Por exemplo, houve um polvo dançando como um louco e um fantasma da ópera que me intriga muito ainda.  
Emmet dancei muito feliz a fazer o seu favorito passos, o pobre homem era tão descordinado como eu, só não o aceitam. Rosalie Mas não importa o quanto parece que eles passaram meu irmão. Isso deve ser amor.  
Ben veio disfarçado como um cowboy.  
-Olá pessoal, oi Angela, você disse muito agradável tempo sentada.  
Oi Ben-Eu pensei que você estava vindo vestidos ...  
Eu tentei, mas minha mãe me disse que não excomulgarían, até agora, sido correcta, e que me deu um terno do meu pai quando domaba de cavalos selvagens.  
-Você está ótimo-disse ela sorrindo.  
Estamos indo para dançar, esse fato é que você não se importa comigo Eu excommunicated tendência ", disse uma mão e levando-a para a pista de dança.  
Romance Jazz em toda parte ", disse o meu amigo.  
Dancing-princesa-como disse Galante.  
-Eu não quero deixar Bella sozinho.  
Não só isso, ser sempre comigo, Edward's voz fez-me sentir nas nuvens.  
Ele ofereceu sua mão e, embora eu não gostei dançar Eu pensei que eu poderia tentar isso hoje à noite.  
Caminhamos alguns passos e estamos nos aproximando, a música foi um pouco lento. Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e vou volta do pescoço.  
-Eu coloquei essa música especialmente para nós, ele disse-me o seu ouvido.  
That's it-sorriu.  
Nós movido lentamente, era um sonho de ser como ele. Appreciated tesouro e estes momentos, eu queria que fosse assim para o resto de nossas vidas.  
A canção terminou e Edward tinha que ir para o trabalho, meus amigos voltou e falou para a nossa mesa.  
- Você quer dançar com Bella - Mike estava tentando parecem galante, o seu fino maneiras foram fingindo.  
Desculpe, Mike, eu não tenho vontade de dançar, mas sentar e conversar para nós, eu disse a ele para pedir desculpas. Mas foi um erro total, Tayler também foi convidado e acreditou em menos de quinze minutos e não foi uma mesa de amigos, mas parecia que metade dos estudantes estavam lá com a gente. Eu decidi ir ao banheiro para se acalmar.  
-Eu não digo que não quero dançar ", disse Jake e eu levei ela pela cintura e arrastou-me para a pista de dança, enquanto sorrindo e pulando.  
-Jake, você não quer dançar-amarradas.  
Claro que você queria, eu vi você dançar com o seu chupasangre, mas é muito difícil passar, você precisa de alguém com ritmo e diversão.  
Com certeza, alguém que faz o ridículo, eu percebo que não posso queixar-se a subir, enquanto que eu disse ao meu amigo movida como mais porque a música foi muito animada.  
-Eu pensei que Bella não quero dançar, certo de que esta falta de educação indígena tem forçado-Mike tinha chegado ao nosso lado e vi com alguns amigos enfrentam.  
-Um garoto que você chama pálida e rosto ", disse Mike Jake aproxima gola.  
Easy-Jake, Edward e saber se há problemas, eu perdi a dissuadir o meu amigo.  
- Então? Ele e muitos mais - e embora o meu amigo disse que ele viu que o meu comentário tinha incomodado até sorriu.  
Bella, o seu amigo tem provado ser agressivo e violento, dá-me uns minutos com ele ", disse Mike empurrando Jake e liberação de suas garras.  
- Faz tempo que você quer comigo? Vamos ver quantos você quebrar costelas-edgarr Jake tinha perdido todas as faixas de alegria.  
-Como eu acho que irá reduzir a lutar com um camponês ignorante disse Mike furioso.  
Embry Quila e de repente apareceu no lado de Jake e Erik Tayler e estão alojados ao lado de Mike.  
- Cavalheiros, calma era a voz que veio com Edward Emmet e Jasper.  
Ninguém te liguei-lhe assinalar, trata-se entre nós e estas crianças, povo gritou Jake.  
Se eu quiser matar nenhum problema ", disse o meu marido, mas por favor fazê-lo fora da escola.  
Tayler e de férias, eu não vou permitir que você pelees por tola Bella.  
Lauren-quiet-respondeu ele.  
- Não vou calar a boca, você ter tantos anos, porque não tem Bella melhor passatempo que o flerte com o mundo inteiro, mas você vê, no fim, não impediu ninguém de Garfos e La Push, casou com o outsider que chegou primeiro e, só por dinheiro. É uma pergunta.  
A fala-asenino orelhas levantadas Alice apareceu de repente no meio de gresca-falada pela ferida, você sabe tão bem que você veio para a escola meia nu, ninguém leva a sério. Por que você não vai morder a língua e veneno, uma vez eu sei que não estava chateado Alice boa idéia. Ambos têm tido aulas de auto-defesa e foi muito bom, embora eu nunca havia derrotado Alice, quando ela estava furiosa.  
Eddie-todos os alunos estão assustados, não deve permitir que tanta agitação. Veja aqui uma vez estes intrusos ", disse Tanya tendo a mão de Edward.  
-Você vai ao mar escorregadio, volta-e-furiosos eu disse ao povo de La Push não são quem ultrapassar são amigos Tanya tomou alguns passos para trás.  
Necessidade de falar com Jacob, "disse Edward no exterior, em completo controle.  
Seja qual for ", disse o meu amigo relaxante.  
-Emmet, Jasper encárguense que tudo volta ao normal, dizendo que viu Edward saída seguido por Jake. Ambos tiveram seus rostos tensos. Eu temia que Edward não lutar, mas alguma coisa na escola.  
Eu vi meu irmão foi para os meninos de La Push, ele estava habituado a lidar com eles como quase toda a semana fomos visitar Billy. Jasper fez o mesmo com Mike, e Erik Tayler.  
O ambiente era descontraído e todos regressaram ao seu quadro e não uma dançaram. Demorou mais dez minutos, me aproximou de uma das janelas para ver se Edward e Jake continuou falando fora do ginásio.  
A minha opinião é dirigida para a floresta vizinha. Vi o valor sinuosas Tania caminhada rumo perto das árvores, parecia que ele tinha o seu telefone perto do ouvido. Olhei em todas as direções e, em seguida, pare de falar e fechar o telefone. Seguido por algumas etapas e chegou perto de uma árvore. Por detrás das grossas tronco para descobrir uma camada atraído para ele. Estas roupas pretas, que foram os mesmos que Alice e eu tinha comprado em Port Angeles. Edward era o costume. Mas desta vez, não parecem estar sob influência de qualquer droga. Não é porque você viu o rosto dele estava escuro. Pouco a pouco eu deixei o ginásio e foi andando em direção ao que ele viu a fraca figura dos dois. Quando eu estava sobre ele, ouvi a voz falando em sussurros.  
Estamos indo para outro lugar, eu preciso de você.  
Não posso dizer que eu senti algo especial foi como uma espécie de transe, algo aconteceu e eu não sabia que era. Ouvi dizer que a alguns passos de mim, e continuou andando atrás deles para um bom trecho, mas tropeçou e caiu. Os passos pararam. Eu ainda estava no chão.  
-Ela disse Tanya-A raposa muito seguido nós.  
Eu ouvi um ligeiro sopro.  
- Bem, "disse Tanya Bella empurrou-me enquanto eu diante de você. Baixou novamente, mas desta vez eu bater a cabeça com um tronco. Fiquei espantado. -Porque você é tão curioso que você vai ter ganhos e estão a fugir de lá.  
A figura veio na minha direção, levantou do chão.  
Eu disse-lhe que, mais cedo ou mais tarde sério meu, eu não perdi uma barragem-James nunca pareceu muito feliz. Repugnante para mim.  
Eu tentei zafarme mas seus braços eram muito fortes. Começou a andar muito rápido alejábamos nós cada etapa do colégio. Magoei um lote que eu tinha batido-me e eu senti algo molhado tocar e cheirar a oxido inundadas meus sentidos. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não tinha poder de libertação e tudo estava confuso. Eu gritei minha voz, mas nem tudo saiu mais forte do que necessária, apenas chutar e rir a ouvir um choque. James tinha planejado isso. Traga um traje idêntico ao de Edward, seguros comprados na loja. Mas isso era bobagem. Caí como um peixe no anzol.  
Chegámos a um pequeno lago e tinha uma DejaVu, e tinha sido bem antes, em um sonho. Tudo foi se tornando uma realidade dos meus pesadelos vêm para a vida. Senti algo duro nas minhas costas como tábuas de madeira, levantou minha cabeça e vi água por todo o lado. Eu estava em um barco.  
- Eu tenho um camarote na ilha que está no meio do lago. Lá, ninguém vai nos ouvir. Eu não posso esperar para estar com você.  
Gosto de empurrar o barco entrando na água. Mudei tudo que eu podia, Virei o meu corpo e tentou saltar. Eu senti a água fria para refrescar meus sentidos. Isso não podia estar a acontecer, devemos lutar. Eu me senti dois braços fortes, me tire da água e coloque novamente na panela. Luta novamente e cair no lago. O frio fez meus músculos tensos.  
- Bella! - Heard em distância. Mas não foi a voz eu esperava ouvir. Foi Jake.  
James estava distraído alguns segundos, o suficiente para que eu pudesse tomar um pequeno remo e, em parte, com a cabeça. Eu não tinha força depois que senti minhas pernas dobradas e fui mergulhar no lago novamente.


End file.
